Heroes In Arms
by Dreyfuss Kiroven
Summary: An Unknowned Being or Force is invading dimensions and conquering them using shadow clones of the Threats of other dimensions. To combat this, the Champions of the remaining dimensions combine forces while also dealing with Clashing egos, Chaos among them and outright different points of views in pretty much everything... [This story may contain material innappropiate for children]
1. Chapter 1- New Troubles

**Author's Note: I don't own none of the Video Game Characters or there games, I just to make an Awesome Crossover between them. another thing this is Rated M, for Cursing, Violence, drug use, and possible Lemons in the Future... PS: if you read the original version of this Chapter, I'll grant you my respect, because I kinda changed it almost immediately as I posted it...**

* * *

 **HEROES IN ARMS ACT.1: INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR-**

* * *

 **Dimension 0-18 (Halo's Dimension)-**

"Our Universe since its Creation, it expands constantly, never truly being seeing in its full size for obvious reasons. Life oddly ever is generated or even found in that matter actually, but there's parallel Dimensions where this isn't the case"- Anonymous.

After stopping Cortana's plan, Spartan John-117 or Master Chief, Osiris Fireteam and Blue team are now stranded in a Strange Planet which Edward Buck named Albany; Both Blue and Osiris, accompanied by Arbiter, have made an Makeshift camp where they are taking a Well deserved and needed rest. Master Chief and Locke's Armor have been Damaged greatly in battle not like the rest of the Spartans but centainly not as serious as Arbiter. Thel 'Vadam(ee) is asleep, covered in wounds like previously mentioned, a bit more severe than Chief's, Locke's or anyone in the camp.

Kelly-087, Frederic-104 and Linda-058 are sitting around a campfire:

Kelly-087: Fred do you have any Shotgun rounds left?... mine is Dry as an bone...

Frederic-104: Nope, I'm out...

Linda-058: Here take these... - _Gives Kelly some shotgun rounds_ -

Kelly-087: Thanks...

Frederic is sitting on a rock contemplating the campfire while in the other side of it fireteam Osiris, Arbiter and Chief were recovering.

Buck: Damn... you are banged up bad.

Locke: You don't look too good yourself... - _patching Buck's wounds_ -

Olympia Vale was placing some dried bark on the flames to keep it lit, then she sat down and placed her M20 SMG on the ground. Locke, as he finished patching Buck up, picked up his BR85N battle Rifle went to check Arbiter. Holy Tanaka, was as she preferred, alone in an Corner with her DMR in hand, nearly asleep.

To everyone's Surprise, an loud and Abrupt sound was heard, similar to an EMP; This Immediately alerted Chief, Locke and the rest of both Squadrons begin to search for the source of the sound with weapons drawn. they climb over an large cluster of boulders and they stare at what they were searching for: an Large Hole Floating in the middle of an hill. The Hole was leading into an Dark void, nothing could be seen through it, White noise began to leave the hole. Before the Spartans could approach it, an Hand that had scales as black as tar, emerged from it. An dark aura oozed into the ground, tainting it as the Creature fully left the hole.

A Being similar to a human yet different in many ways, it had an Bulky figure, Claws Fangs and Eyes that could be mistaken by bright Rubies. It was wearing armored Trousers, Boots and a belt with many pouches. On the belt buckle, there was an Symbol or emblem that glowed an Bright orange: An Cross with Diamond like shapes on the Edges of it. They looked like if it was made of ink or tar, their weapons has like a purple haze over them that screamed evil.

As the Spartans took aim, the reptilian Humanoid spotted them,he yelled with an Deep voice:"Groundwalkers!"; Within seconds, from the hole, dozens of the Creatures appeared and began firing their weapons at the Spartans who took cover before returning fire. The attackers took cover behind rocks and other debry, firing their automatic rifles, whose gun fire glowed purple...

Linda: What are this things?!

Buck: They clearly aren't Forerunners, Covenant or even Flood... - _He responded, blowing the head of one the creatures_ -

Kelly: No Shit, Captain obvious...

The Spartans noticed that when killed these Creatures exploded into an very dark purple goo. From the portal, "Boom!" was yelled by an even heavier voice before an Explosion shooked the ground, Locke looked over the cover only to see an Bigger version of the monsters but this one carried an Rocket launcher of sorts. It was taller by like a foot or two and looked somewhat obese, considering its slight lean back posture.

Kelly drops her Shotgun only to pick up an Sniper rifle, she aims at the Big guy's Head, as the creature was about to yell again, Kelly blew his head clean off his shoulders. Chief scored three headshots only to Locke to hit four, Frederic and Linda shot down those who tried getting close. They simply kept spewing out from the portal.

Shadow Creature: For the Queen!

Frederic: "Queen"? - _he muttered to himself_ -

After gunning down a couple dozen of these creatures, Arbiter shows up and joins the fight, gunning down the Shadows. Eventually the creatures retreated into the rift before closing, a few were left behind only to die by the Spartans and Arbiter.

Locke: Clear... - _he said lowering his rifle_ -

Frederic: You sure?...

Arbiter and the Spartans began approaching the remains of the shadow creatures or more exactly their weapons which were covered in the Goo.

Frederic: Look at this... - _he picked up one of the creature's gun_ -

Frederic then showed one of the weapons wielded by the creatures, an Rifle with what it looked like an chainsaw under the barrel. Then everyone saw how the gun just disintegrated into Ash, which was dark and very cold to the touch.

Arbiter: There's an Evil force upon these weapons and their wielders... - _he said to them holding his side_ -

Locke: What do you mean "Evil"?

Before Arbiter could answer, another rift opened behind them, making them quickly aimed their Guns. From the rift a Tall and strong Afro-american man holding an LMG appeared;He had tiny Scales that glowed blue around his skin, his pupils are an Neon Blue, he looked like an ex military just by his physic and way of walk. The man then looked at the Spartans then stared at Master Chief:

?: John-117. Master Chief Petty Officer and Jason Locke of UNSC? - _he asked with seriousness in his question_ -

Locke: I'm Locke... And you are?

Prophet: You can call me Prophet, and if you want to know more of what attacked you, follow me...

Prophet walks back into the rift and Arbiter follows, the Spartans then look at each other and slightly Reluctantly follow as well, taken by the portal. after they left, A iconic Shell with thorns is seen watching from a distance, it oozed the ink as it growled and prattled of into another portal as the sky turned purple and rifts throught time and space tore the world and dimension into nothingness... This reality has come to an End...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2- Enter the Nexus

**Author's Notes: This chapter has been updated and Extended for OCD related purposes...**

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE, FAR FAR AWAY IN UNIVERSE O-321-**

The sounds of heavy boots and even heavier armor fills the air as Black armor wearing Soldiers hold a fifthteen meter long line of captured Stormtroopers, all held at gun point, the barrels aimed to the back of their helmets. They're kneeling down, hands tied behind their backs and ankles chained tightly together:

?: This Insurbordination will not be tolerated, Opening fire on our lord!?... This is punished by Death. - _a deep voice spoke, belonging to a tall Cloaked and masked man wielding a long white and black lightsaber, while another hangs from his waist_ -

An Huge near nine foot Soldier wearing a metal mask and a very elite looking Black armor and an armor plated trench coat, Apparently he's those mysterious Black armored soldiers; He has a styled fade like the one found in " _Saints row the fourth's customization menu_ " and Black Sclela with Orange eyes. His masked looked like evil hockey mask with a slim desing and made of solid metal, only having eye holes, nostril holes and three long and skinny gaps for his mouth:

? #2: I'll take it from here Lord Marek or you'll prefer Starkiller? - _he asked without looking at Starkiller, his gaze on the stormtroopers, his deep and intimidating voice sounded like a soft spoken General mixed with a cold calculating serial killer_ -

Starkiller: Starkiller would be fine my lord.

?: Continuing on with the execution... - _he lifted his hand up to his shoulder, with his fingers together and looking at he soldiers_ -... for your betrayal to the Armada, you're here by marked for execution by Firing Team or by your own hand, your choice... so whom among you th-

Stormtrooper: We serve the Empire not a monster like you!

The stormtrooper who interrupted was thrown like a rag dool towards an seven foot tall, heavy armored, juggernaut looking Armada soldier, the soldier then presses his boot on the defiant stormtrooper's head putting a bit of pressure, the man screams in pain:

Juggernaut Armada Soldier: Silence worm... - _he said before he crushed his head under his boot_ -

His White armore colored in a bust of crimsom red, as the floor filled up a puddle of the vital fluid. The soldier grinned inside his Helmet, then The Leader would speak again after looking at the mess on its 2nd best enforcer had done on the floor and his own uniform.

?: So I'll take that he spoke for all of you... so be it. - _he closed his hand into a fist, Gunfire filled the silence air_ -

After desposing of the bloody, beheaded corpses, the Armada soldiers departed through a orange portal, Leaving Starkiller to his thoughts.

* * *

 **WITH PROPHET, ARBITER AND THE SPARTANS-**

After entering the rift, Arbiter and The Spartans notice that the portal they entered is now sealed; without warning the ground they are stepping on fades away causing them to fall into an seemingly endless Void while Prophet is calm and without worry as he falls Besides them. They look at the void, A bit shocked of the floor banishing.

Prophet: Don't worry, we won't die by this...

They all see what he meant, somehow they spun in mid drop and landed softly on a platform with Glowing tiles. Locke and Chief are the first to see their surroundings: An highly Technologically advanced Fortress/Island floating on nothingness above an Dark void.

Prophet: Welcome to the Nexus Chamber, The chunk of reality that attaches every known Universe and Dimension together.

Master Chief: What is it for? - _Sounding as tough as ever-_

Prophet: Here all the Multiverse's Champions come to resolve conflicts that affect or involve multiple Universes... - _He explained_ -... Which is why I had to personally look for you, Spartans and Thel 'Vadam, unfortunatelly this conflict is too big for just the Elder Champions to handle, so all known champions have been imformed or attempted to...

Prophet points towards the Center of the Nexus, where's an Citadel placed. The Citadel looks like an mixture of the White House, the Eiffel tower and a giant Antenna. On the sides of it there's many monitors and cables which look like they are feeding it energy. Above it, Flying across the sky are other Champions, one of which looks like an Young Angel kid with Wings.

Prophet, Arbiter, Blue team and Fireteam Osiris walk towards the Citadel, taking some Stairs that lead to "Ground" lever, considering that the Buildings in the Nexus Chamber look like if they were floating above an Void.

Locke: I'm guessing that's your Command Center... - _First time Sarcasm-_

Prophet: Yes, is where we keep an eye out for any Multiversal Situations. Keep following me and I'll show you around as well answer any questions you may have.

They move towards an Area with a large amount of tents, to the right of the Citadel. They past by an Hooded Man with an Blades sticking out through his sleeves near his wrists, Dodging Kunais being thrown by some Mushroom headed Guy, with spores floating off him.

Prophet: You see the Hooded man?... That's Andrew, an Assassin from Universe A-05 and the walking Mushroom is Miko, its an combination of hundreds organisms from the Fungus kingdom, so that's why he speaks about himself in plurals.

Arbiter: Strange...

Andrew: Hey Prophet, I see you found some Gents and gals in that Universe willing to join the cause...

Miko: Seems you owe us something...

Andrew: A deal is a Deal... here you go twenty Pounds. - _Gives Miko $20-_

Prophet and the members of Universe O-18(Halo) continue moving until they reach the Tent area mark as "Medical Treatment Center".

Prophet: Unfortunately some of Heroes didn't expect an Attack of such scale, so they either were Wounded terribly or died in battle. - _Bluntly said-_

Within the Tents laid the wounded heroes, most of them were asleep and covered in Bloody Bandages while others were Barely awake. In one of the Tents laid an Blonde Woman dressed like an Soldier, she was Beat up and Bruised, right beside her was an Blonde man wearing sunglasses gently caressing her loose hair, on his hands, which were covered in gauzes, he had Golden brass Knuckles with large letters on them that spelled "CAGE".

They continue moving only to stop to check on a Crying woman wearing an Pinkish Purple with White dress and Gold details on said dress, which was Covered in blood and tears. She was wearing a Tiara, also has pointy ears. she was Holding on to an Bloodied Green Hat that looked similar to an Sock. The moment Prophet saw this, he ran towards the Citadel. Arbiter, Chief and everyone from both Blue and Osiris ran after Prophet, who was now typing on an a large computer on the side of the Citadel.

Linda: Prophet, what is it?

Prophet didn't respond, only continued to type until an Bio of an Swordsman wearing the same hat appeared on the monitor, His name apparently was Link and on his Current status is "K.I.A". His Picture then got Crossed off with an Red X, Prophet then began again to type only for an New Window to pop up that Read: "Surveillance footage of Universe L-02 **[Play?_Y/N?]** "... he took a deep breathe and pressed the Y key.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's notes: Its a bit short but i'll leave like it is.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Rise

**Author's Notes: Here it is, the first of many Chapters with a lot Gore, so if you don't like it, don't read or Skip the scenes. you have been Warned, so don't go Flaming me or arguing'bout it... [CHAPTER UPDATED]**

* * *

Prophet: NO!... Shit!... I can't believe another Counsel member is dead.

Locke: "Link"?... I'm guessing you were friends or he was very important, am I right?

Prophet didn't answer to Locke, he just stared at the monitor and then he looked down, he looked quickly up to the video feed.

The Video was Recorded 45 hours ago, in Hyrule. The images show Link and Princess Zelda fighting Shadow creatures that resemble Muffins with Feet, Turtles and Giant bullets with arms. Link is Bruised on his left cheek and Covered in the Black Sludge left behind by the fallen Shadows. He swings his Sword with Skill, slicing cleanly through the Turtles, Splattering the Sludge on the Ground and on his mighty Blade. Zelda is also fighting, holding an Similar looking sword, she's is Exhausted, like if she fought for Hours with no end.

Link: Princess, Stay behind me... I'll protect you till my last breath.

Zelda: No... - _Pant-..._ I'll fight too... this is my Kingdom... _Pant-..._ and I'll fight for it...

Link: Princ-

Before Link could continue, an Ominous Figure began Approaching from a distance, it oozed out the black Sludge as it walked and from more of "its" minions emerged. The Figure look like it had Leaches connected to Five Minions that follow it, two of them Link and Zelda recognized: Bowser and Ganondorf, but they look different, their eyes were a Bright Red, from their bodies an Evil Energy coursed like the one from the Minions and there bodies were tainted with an Dark Purple color with Shades of Black & Gray.

The other three are Unknown to the Couple, The First was to the Right of "Corrupted" Bowser, an Young Handsome boy, maybe on his twenties, he is wearing an red Jacket, white hair and was holding a Sword in his left hand. The Second was an Evil looking Knight creature, It wielded an Sword with an Eye which could fill anyone's heart with fear. The Third was walking beside "Corrupted" Ganondorf, this was a man built like a tank, he stood as a 7.5 foot tall warrior, he Carried a Hammer and he was wearing an helmet with an Skull mask.

The Shadowy figure open his eyes, that glowed red as like his minions, then he stared at Link followed by an Bone Chilling Laughter that sounded Sick and Void of any sanity.

The Shadow: **YOU... CHAMPION OF HYRULE, WHY DO YOU FIGHT MY CONQUEST?... YOU ALREADY KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN. ALL THAT YOU FIGHT FOR WILL BE NOTHING BUT ASH, YET YOU POINTLESSLY BATTLE THE INEVITABLE DEMISE OF YOU, YOUR KINGDOM AND... -** _Chuckle-_ **... YOUR PRECIOUS LOVER... THE PRINCESS ZELDA...**

Link: YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WHERE BORN IF YOU TOUCH HER, DEMON!

The Shadow: **YOU THREATENED ME?!... THREATENED THE SHADOW GOD!... YOUR DISRESPECT WILL BE PUNISHED BY DEATH!... -** _The Shadow God then Released the five Corrupted Champions-..._ **BRING ME HIS MANGLED CORPSE WHEN YOUR DONE, MY SERVANTS...**

Without hesitation, The Corrupted Champions ran towards Link, weapons drawn and their Roars ringing all across Hyrule. Bowser as he Approach, he began Growing in Size until he have returned to his Gigantic Form. The First to Attack was The Corrupted Nightmare, who Clashed his Sword, The Evil Soul Edge, against Link's Master Sword. Link then noticed the Corrupted Dante charge at him as well, instinctively he kicked Nightmare away and Dodged Dante's Rebellion Sword only to get Clubbed on the lower area of his neck and Send Flying by Corrupted Shao Kahn's War Hammer.

Link slowly stood up, coughing blood, his vision was blurry, he just saw an Object coming his direction, which was Nightmare's Knee nailing him right on the nose. Ganondorf ignored Link to Pursue a better Prize: Princess Zelda. She Swung her Sword at him only to him to Grab it off her hands and Shattering the Blade. She was too weak to cast any spells to push him back as he Approached her slowly...

Ganondorf: You denied me the Tri-Force for decades... but now that I have you where I wanted you, I could care less for it... now, as I am at my master's Side, I have seen that the power he Granted me is far greater than an Pitiful Relic...

He Grabs her by the neck, lifts her up and brings her face Close to his:

Ganondorf: You are Finished...

Zelda: You.. _.-Grunt-..._ and y-your master... - _Grunt-..._ Wo- won't win...

Ganondorf: But we already won, you wench!

He Unsheathes his Sword, while still holding her by the neck:

Ganondorf: All who Oppose the Shadow God must die...

Before he could Kill Zelda, Ganondorf gasps, he coughs out Some of the Black Sludge, he drops Zelda then he falls on his knees noticing that Link's Master Sword has been driven through the Center of his chest. An Bloodied Link pulls the Sword out and Quickly goes to Check on the Princess as Ganondorf hits the dirt...

Link: Princess!... Are you Okay?!

Zelda: - _Coughing-..._ I'm now...

Link then Stands up helps her get up, Right before she could Get up on her feet:

Link: You- Aghhhhh!

Zelda: LINK!

Ganondorf returned the Favor to Link by Stabbing him with his Sword, on the Back then Pushing the Blade in until I came out through his Chest, he lifted the Champion up, his blood running down the long black and gold greatsword; Link holds the tip of the blade in his hands in pain and agony as the Warlock smiles:

Ganondorf: Insolent Child...

The Warlock then Swung his Sword roughly toward the approaching King Koopa, Throwing Link off and onto Giant Bowser's Claws ( **He took his sweet time getting their didn't he?** ). Link's Hat falling beside Zelda.

Ganondorf: King Bowser if you May... End him, painfully if you wish to please our master... - _he said as the wound on his chest leaked sludge and purple blood came out of his mouth by a loud cough_ -... I want to personally hear him die.

Bowser roared as a response, then Smashing the barely living Link into the Ground, making the young man Scream in Agony. The Others were approaching but stopped as Ganondorf insisted Bowser to Finish off Link by Himself. The bearer of the Tri-force of Power then walked slowly to Zelda, whom was dragging herself away from him.

Bowser then Stomped his Foot down only to Link to Grab it and try to keep it from Crushing him, The Hero of Hyrule screamed as he held the foot, fighting bowser's great strengh, the effort was causing him to shot more of his blood out the chest wound... Ultimately a Futile effort in his last seconds.

Bowser: - _Laughter-..._ He still has some fight in him... how pathetic... - _He pushed down harder, making the young man's face red by pain_ -

Zelda watched in Complete horror as Link stared her in the Eyes then he let out his Final Words:

Link: Princess... I love you... - _He croaked out_ -

Then his arms Snapped like Twigs, Preventing the resistance to continue, Bowser Crushed his bones; Many loud Cracks, Splatters of Organs as they were turned to Paste by Bowser's Unmeasurable weight and Strength. After the deed was done Bowser's Foot was Soaked in Link's Blood, he scraped his foot on the grass as the Corrupted Villains cheered.

Screams of Horror and Dread were heard throughout Hyrule as Zelda processed the terrible reality: Link was Dead...

She grabbed Link's hat and slowly crawled as the villains approached, right before they could grab her, she was sucked into a portal.

* * *

Static, The Footage is cut off, then on the monitor "Recording over". Prophet then lowered his head knowing that I great warrior, Ally and Friend had been Killed in Cold Blood.

Prophet: We need to go to the High Champion Counsel... to... to plan our next move...

Master Chief: Sorry for your lost, but you can't mourn him now...

This took everyone by surprise, but they knew he was correct:

Prophet: You are right, John...

Prophet then Walked towards the Counsel's Quarters with the Spartans and Arbiter right behind them.

In everyone's mind they knew that now they would have to face an New threat made of Pure Evil: The Shadow God.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4- The Counsel

**Author's note: Updated for OCD reasons... :]**

* * *

 **THREE MINUTES LATER AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE CITADEL -**

Prophet stood there, a front of the Door before he opened it he looked at Master Chief and everyone else:

Prophet: My apologies but only Chief is allowed inside the Counsel. While we attend the meeting, you should go to one of the large empty Tents or to the barracks... they are next to the Medical center. - _he explained to the rest of the Spartans and Arbiter_ -

Blue team followed Osiris to the Barracks and Chief entered the Counsel. After going Through that door, was a Hallway leading to another door, then suddenly Prophet stopped and said to the Master Chief:

Prophet: I'm be completely honest with you... The counsel can be really frustrating, alone they can be the greatest Champions but when they are in a meeting they can be a bunch of Assholes... so keep that in mind. - _he said to him before opening the door and entering_ -

Master Chief: This should be interesting. - _Chief said softly_ -

The Room was huge, filled with each of the counsel member's respective flags or insignias plastered on the wall behind, they're currently yelling at each other of different dimensions and the Shadow threats, when Chief walks up to the table, the Councel look at him quickly dying out their animosity for each other:

?: Finally!...

Said a Voice with an Italian accent, it was an Short, Red plumber, said plumber had his right arm in a cast and a black Eye.

Prophet: Yes, Mario... The Reclaimer is here.

Mario: Chief would you kindly take a seat?

Master Chief remains Standing against a wall. Prophet stakes his own seat and he says:

Prophet: I guess you prefer standing... - _Clears his throat-_... Let me introduce you to the counsel... That's Mario, he may look Young but his one of the oldest and Toughest members of the counsel. - _he said as Mario gave a thumbs up_ -

Then he stands up and walks up to another member of the Counsel:

Prophet: This is Solid Snake, former member of the Green Beret, highly skilled Special Operations Soldier, Specialist in Stealth and espionage missions... He's also been called "The Man who makes the impossible possible" - _Solid snake nodded confirming to Prophet that his word were correct_ -

Then he continues by walking up to a man with a black Bandana on and really heavy looking armor. he was holding the same gun that the shadows from earlier wielded.

Prophet: This is Ex Sargent of the Coalition of Ordered Governments or The COG for Short, Marcus Fenix. On his universe had an very large role on Destroying his planet's biggest threats: The Locust and the Lambent. recently he help his son, JD Fenix, fight a new enemy called The Swarm... but that's a story for some other day.

Prophet: _-Walks up to an similar looking Armored man standing, holding an large gun-..._ This is... well, they call him Doom Slayer or Doomguy wherever you prefer to call him. We found him in Hell after been betrayed by a Man inside the body of an Robot, he was Killing demons, hundreds of them... we told him, that we will return him to his universe so he can take his revenge, if he could help us... and I took us a couple hundred times to convince him to help us... he doesn't talk what so ever...

As before he continues to walk around the table, he then points at a Man wearing some purple, Black, Gray and Golden armor:

Prophet: This is The Leader of the Saints and the Zin Empire, his name i- - _INTERRUPTED_ -

Saint's Leader: Oh Hell no!... we agreed you weren't going to say my name, it's Classified for a reason... - _He spoke to Prophet_ -

Prophet: As you wish, Leader of The 3rd street Saints... Like I was saying, he is the 2nd most destructive Living Individual in all of Creation and his Strongest Lieutenant/ Best friend, Johnny Gat is the 3rd in that list. He also is a... - _Cough-_... A Puckish Rogue, Totally not a Sociopath.

The Leader of The Saints: Ha... Ha... Ha... - _Super sarcastic slow laugh_ -

He continued moving around and the next in line is an Man or is it a machine?... what ever it is, Chief was gonna get an Explanation from Prophet:

Prophet: This is Isaac Clarke, He was formerly an Engineer for the USG Ushimura turned Necromorph Slayer... If don't know an Necromorph is, they're similar to the Flood in your universe, but these mutate Rapidly due to some Objects called Markers... Other than being a helluva shot, he well be one of the best Tech Guys around here and finally we got the last Counsel member... - _he said before walking up to a woman wearing some type of explorer or adventurer attire_ -

She was looking quite young, not a year older than 24 or 25:

Prophet: The Tomb Raider, Lara Croft. She is Intelligent, athletic and very crafty but don't let that fool you, She's not a lady you want to mess with... and now that we are done with introductions, you all should know by now what we are dealing with an Entity of immense power... The Shadow God.

The Counsel agrees, Prophet then sits down on his Seat and continues to Speak:

Prophet: The Shadow God is being invading different universes and Dimensions only to Either kill or Corrupt the Champions which will ultimately lead to Total instability of that universe causing it to be Destroyed. - _he said quickly_ -

Isaac Clarke: Thanks Prophet, I'll take it from here. The Minions are Duplicates of the enemies from different Universes , for example the Goombas from Mario's Universe but this shadow versions are made to counter their respective Champion, so in other words...

Saint's Leader: ...Mario will not be able to kill these gumbas or whatever their name is... But the true test is to see if we can Kill them...

Prophet: Actually, we can... before Link... well, you know... I saw him kill hordes of goombas, bullet bills and Koopas, so Mario won't be able to kill them but we can, but that doesn't mean that they are push overs like they were previously...

Isaac Clarke: Right, they are tougher, Stronger and Smarter, as every Shadow Minion that is created.

Saint's Leader: What about the Corrupted Champions?

Solid Snake: They are bound to the Shadow God himself, unlike the minions. They serve as the Shadow God's Eyes and ears in the invasions, usually there's only two per invasion...

Mario: If that's true, why were like five of them on Hyrule at the time of the invasion?

Solid Snake: "Usually" is the key word, Mario...

Master chief: Because it was an stronghold...

The counsel members: Huh?

Master Chief: If Link was an Counsel member, I suppose he was an powerful fighter... The Shadow attacked him when he was separated from any other Counsel members so he couldn't survive; He brought five Champions to make sure that Link could not survive.

Lara Croft: Sounds quite true, Maybe The Shadow God's Corrupted Champions ain't as powerful as they were before being brainwashed by him... He weaken them Drastically... - _she would say as she looked at her fellow counsel members_ -

Isaac Clarke: It could be, so that could be the reason he couldn't take control of Mario when he Attempted to take control of him, earlier this week...

Mario: It hurt like Hell, I should add...

Marcus Fenix: Going in groups of three should be quite enough to Travel to other Universes for an Counter attack.

Prophet: Seems like a good idea.

Isaac Clarke: The remaining members of the Old Counsel should remain here until we can test Marcus's Idea.

Saint's Leader: I agree, if the Shadow is trying to get his hands on the Old Counsel he could become stronger.

Prophet: So its sett-

?: Well, I see Bat's new friends are losing men like if there was a plague in town, that's a shame, really. I really was hoping to catch one with their pants down... - _Maniacal Laughter-_

Said the One and Only, Clown prince of Crime himself, The Joker. Everyone unsheathe there weapons, Taking aim at the Joker.

The Joker: Tough Crowd...

Saint's Leader: What are you doing here, you crazy clown?

The Joker: I was just passing through the Town and I decided to try to test out some of my Smilex, it will put I smile on your face but you wouldn't get your money back.

Then Batman shows up, grabbing the clown's left hand and smashing it against a wall, making him drop the smilex container. He would then hand cuff Joker.

The Joker: Hey, Bats come here to spoil another party, I see...

Batman: You are back to the VIC, Joker and you're staying in there.

Prophet: Wait, Batman... I need ask Joker how is he able to escape the Villainous Isolation Chamber so frequently...

Joker: Well, its a Funny Story...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5- Rescue

**Author's Notes: Like I said in the first chapter, I don't own none of the Characters in this story, except The Shadow God. VG characters are property to their creators for obvious reason. Another thing I apologize for uploading this late, I have an rule of 2 day upload time, I'm been in writer's block for way too Long so I hope you understand...**

* * *

 **ONE LONG EXPLANATION BY JOKER LATER**

* * *

Prophet: Well, that explains a lot... So if you are correct, everyone in that Chamber have been fighting for weeks with no end.

The Joker: That's what I said, wasn't it?... By the way, was it really necessary to Strap me onto this Table, it just brings so much memories, am I right Bats?

Batman had strapped Joker to a wheelless strecher, tying his hands and ankles together. Then Prophet presses a button on his seat which activates an Monitor on the wall. The monitor shows some text which reads: "Villainous Isolation Chamber (Camara Feed [C.1])- Loading 89%"

Saints' Leader: Fucking Loading screens... - _He grumbles_ -

Solid Snake: Clarke maybe you can something about this...

Isaac: I can't actually...

Then the loading ends and the monitor starts the feed: The Chamber is similar to the Nexus only difference between them is the lack of Buildings on the V.I.C. compared to the Nexus. Most the place if full with rubble and barricades. plenty of blood everywhere, screams of fury or death and gunfire with a few explosions.

Prophet: That's strange...

Isaac: Wha- oh I see what's Strange...

Formerly, the V.I.C. had five buildings: An Sleeping Quarters, An Mess hall, an Town hall, Law department and Hospital. Now the Sleeping Quarters is just a pile of Rubble and a lot of the said rubble was used to build Makeshift shacks, the mess hall was turned into an outpost by the Caesar's Legion Gang and the Legion of Infamy, the town hall was taken by The Enclave, the law department was trashed and on Fire while the Hospital was Property of Joker and other villains who Join him. The V.I.C. is in total anarchy, Chaos and Destruction everywhere. everyone is either in Combat with others, Forming Factions or causing mayhem.

Master Chief: There's a war going on in there.

Prophet: If what Joker said is accurate, there should be fiv- I mean seven factions in there...

Mario: The New Enclave which is formed by corrupt "law officials"... - _he would say looking at the grafitti on the wall_ -

Solid Snake: The Demons which are composed of Supernatural or Evil Entities...

Saint's Leader: The Jok- - _interrupted_ -

The Joker: My Crew!... Would you look at that. They are really getting along, huh... I expected them to kill each other and the ones who remain alive will start Juggling severed limbs for fun. - _Maniacal Laughter-_

Saint's Leader: Fuck you Clown... Anyway, there's the Machine's Ascension which is formed by Robots, Androids and posibly an very angry Toaster...

Marcus Fenix: The Clan of Abominations is made of Monsters, Creatures... like the Swarm for example...

Isaac: Legion of Infamy is made of Thugs, Thieves and Criminals...

Lara Croft: The Society of Wicked Mind, they are more like an Cult than Faction... its made of Serial Killers, Psychopaths and Demented individuals.

The villains created the factions due to constant battle and because they decided to join others with similar goals while a few of them remain alone. The "warlords" or the faction leaders are as they follow: Albert Wesker controls the New Enclave, Sargeras rules the Demon Faction, TLOI is lead by Handsome Jack, The Android faction is controlled by GLaDOS and SHODAN, Clan of Abominations has General RAAM with The Didact, Kefka controls Joker's Faction along side the Clown himself with Harley Quinn and the Society of The Wicked Mind's leader is The Groom but they worship an Deceased Freddy Kruger.

Isaac: It's a Fucking war down there...

Batman: Everyone in that Chamber will kill anyone from outside if they find them, It's best if I take Joker alone.

Then all of a sudden a tall man wearing Green and Blue overalls appears from the back of the room, then he approaches and stands beside Mario:

Luigi: Wait, if every Villain is been fighting and Destroying everything in their path for what i presume about two and a half weeks, why none of them have... you know, died?

Mario: LUIGI!... i told you not to get into Counsel convers-

Lara: Let him talk, he ain't hurting no one... - _earning a sigh by Mario_ -

Prophet: Luigi the anwser of your question is quite simple... its the V.I.C's Regenarative Shields... those shields keep them from escaping while constantly healing every cell in their bodies 24/Infinite and Resurrecting dead villains every six hours. its pretty much the only reason why they are still alive...

Saint's leader: I would shut does shield's regenaration capabilities if i could...

Solid Snake: That would jerpordized our Dimension's stability while giving the Shadow an Edge on this war...

Isaac: I'm with the Saint on this one...

Luigi: I second that...

The Joker: Do I say, I really don't give a damn who wins this debate but if it was up to me, i'll would have killed all of the competition first...

Prophet: What do you mean Competition?

The Joker: Didn't i say?... that everyone, Including my Crew, have been planning to get that Wacko with the Shady minions an good ol' Butchering to take its crown?... no?... it might have slipped my mind... - _Joker's Signature laught but quicker-_

Saint's leader: And why are you telling us this elaborate plan?

The Joker: Simple... the more the merrier... _-does last words came out very sinister-_

Then an alarm began ringing, everyone immediately looked at the monitor which showed live footage of Steelport, getting attacked by Necromorphs turned into minions for the Shadow God. Then the monitor changed to an Broadcast by the Overwatch agent, The Batman would take Joker away:

Hana Song: Hey guys, we need some help here!...whatever the hell is attacking this city is clearly n- - _Static-..._ -amn, this things are strong...

Prophet: We are heading to assist, hold on...

Doomslayer finally moves, he picks up his Heavy Riffle and Sawed off Shotgun from the Floor, afterwards he heads out, leaving everyone in the counsel staring...

Prophet: uhh... Potus and Snake follow Doomslayer... by the way, take anybody with you...

Saint Leader and Solid Snake: Got it.

They then ran out after Doomslayer, into an unapproved rift opened by said Demon Killer.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE NEXUS, IN AN DIFFERENT PLAIN OF REALITY-**

A tall Black armor, Trench coat wearing being would be walking around a very hazy and distorted version of the Nexus, every hero was blurry and moved one inch every five minutes as the figure simply walked like normal, beside him was the Heavy Armored General from before:

General: Which you choose to brand, My lord?

The Mysterious Figure: The one that just entered the portal.

General: Doomslayer?

The Mysterious Figure: Nope... The Woman.

He smiled as he dismissed his fellow general with the order to bring backup.

* * *

 **THREE IN A HALF MINUTES LATER-**

The rift left the Champion Team on top of the "Let's Pretend" clothes shop, on the streets its an "Shitshow": The Shadow Necromorphs are slaughtering the civies while the newly turned Necromorphs are causing mayhem.

Saint Leader: Wooh... Steelport looks like shit and that's saying something...

Samus Aran: So these are the Necromorphs that Isaac spoke of... Hideous.

Solid Snake: They sure look worse that when Isaac discussed about them...

They jumped down from the roof on to the street, which afterwards began Fighting and killing the Dark Necromorphs, All except Snake who already was having a hard time dismembering the Necromorphs. Snake was Slowly Catching up in kills to his fellow Champions.

Saint leader: Isaac was right... you do kill them easier if you dismember them...

Samus: By the way Didn't Doomslayer come with us?

Snake: He did but he Took off and Headed towards Loren Square...

Saint Leader: Jesus, he is fast... How do you know were he was going?

Snake: I'm tracking him with an Chip that I placed on his helmet...

Saint Leader: Okay... By the way where's Hana and... - _Cough-_... Johnny?

Samus: On The park, in Loren Square... - _she made it sound like if it was a stupid question_ -

The saint's Leader grabbed his phone and Texted someone:

Saint leader: Okay, you two I just called us our ride, it should be here in 2 minutes...

Samus and Snake nodded before continuing their fight against the Shadow Necromorphs. Snake used his 1911 operator pistol on his hand with the Stun knife in the other.

Saint leader: Hey old man, Are you sure you don't want a better gun?

Snake: If it will speed this up, sure...

The Saint gives Snake an Spas-12, which he quickly uses to dispatch multiple Necromorphs. Then as the chaos continues, The leader of the Saints gets an Call, which he answers with his earpiece:

Saint leader: I'm kinda busy now!...

Familiar Voice: Boss, are you gonna join the murder party or what?...

Saint leader: Johnny?!... I'm kinda at Let's Pretend killing these Necromorphs but anyway, I'll be heading your way in a few, just don't let Hana die.

Johnny Gat: Necro- what?... whatever these things are, they aren't hard to kill... its getting boring so I thought "How could I make this less boring?" so then I got it, call you so we can kill 'em all... by the way there's an Girl with an mech over here... I'm guessing this is Hana.

Saint leader: Johnny keep her safe, I'll be right over!...

The Saint hangs up, then turns around and right before Shooting an Necromorph's Head off, he tells to his fellow champions:

Saint Leader: Good news!... Found Hana, she is Alive... She's with Johnny in Loren Square... Bad news, Loren Square is on the Other side of Steelport.

Samus: Don't you know your own city?!... you must know an Short cut...

Saint leader: Nope... Usually I have Kinzie yelling on my ear giving me directions...

Snake: Samus don't you have an Aircraft?

Then the Ride that the Saint leader called for arrives, damaged and barely looking like an Purple and Golden SUV, Fire spewing out of the engine and underneath the gas tank; Besides the Dried blood and questionable size nine shoe on the hood, the SUV was barely a Saint car. The SUV explodes, then the saint leader looks at Samus:

Saint leader: My... Car... - _comically turns around to look at Samus_ -...You were talking about an Ship?...

Samus: Of course, but it will take 3 minutes to get here...

Saint leader: three Minutes of fighting Hyper mutated zombies from space with an Old Pirate and an Armored Babe... okay, I like our Chances...

Both Snake and Samus threw the Saint leader a gaze that could be mistaken by daggers. They then take position a front of the store. Then the saint pulls out an high tech weapon attached to an robot's arm from seemingly his pocket.

Snake: Where did you got that from? - _Curious and Confused-_

Saint leader: Don't ask, its better to not ask how shit like this happens... Trust me...

From the Gun, landmines spew out and glue themselves to the ground, then starting to beep and Glow red.

Saint Leader: 6... 9... 12... yep, 15 landmines, this should keep them away... But either way I suggest we head to the roof so we can see them coming.

Samus was gonna speak but then she saw the saint leader run towards the fire escape, climb it then jumping from the platform on to the Roof. Snake follows and so Samus Double jumps to reach the roof, to go with her fellow Champions. They ready their Weapons as the saint holds a AR Rifle.

The Necromorphs begin to pop out from buildings and From the sewers, some running towards and Triggering the Mines causing their demise. The Champions begin to shoot them off the roof or ripping them apart in the progress.

Saint leader: How much?!

Samus: 1 mimute with 24 seconds...

Some of the Bigger Necromorphs run over the smaller ones on their path to reach the Champions. Snake parries an 6 foot tall Necromorph's Attack then shooting its head out in point blank range with the Spas Shotgun. The Saint grabs an Necromorph by the shoulders, stabs it on the face then whistles Samus which he proceeds by Throwing the Necromorph to her so she can blow it apart with an Charged Blast.

Snake then Shoots the left kneecap from a Necromorph only to tap The Saint's Shoulder, who then Turns around and knees the Necromorph in the face then putting his Pistol's barrels on its mouth afterwards firing, killing it then quickly holstering the pistol and continues using his rifle.

Samus: Twenty Seconds!

Saint leader: Wow, time does go fast when you're having fun...

Then Samus sees one of Isaac's worst Necromorph entities: The Hunter, the highly regenerative Necromorph coming from an Alley. Samus then turns around and throws her plasma whip at an Necromorph that was dangerously close to Snake, then pulling said undead into an Point Blank plasma shot. Samus's Ship arrives, opening its hatch which crushes a pack of Necromorphs; Samus then runs in while shooting off the incoming Necromorphs, Snake then gets in followed by the saint leader, who is now holding an Rocket launcher. As the ship gets airborne, the hatch is still open allowing from Necromorphs to climb up only to shot off.

The Hunter then jumps up to the open Hatch only to get an Shotgun blast to the face. its face is mangled but it regenerates only to see the Saint leader looking at him with an Smile on his face and an Rocket launcher on its Shoulder:

Saint leader: Say hello to my little friend!

He fires the Rocket at the Hunter's Chest, sending it off the Ship then Exploding in the air into an pile of Mangled Flesh and Contaminated blood.

Saint leader: That's Nasty...

Samus: Hold on to something, I'm kicking this into high speed so we can Rescue Hana and Johnny Gat...

Saint Leader: Actually its just Hana, Johnny doesn't need saving, he got this... - _he said with confidance_ -

Snake: Let me ask you something... What's so special about Johnny Gat?

Saint leader: Other that he punched Satan in the face, He's the most dangerous man in this Dimension, he talked to Saint Peter himself and his my best friend?...

Snake: Yes... - _looked uninpressed_ -

Saint leader: Thanks to him the last humans outside of Zinyak's Simulation found a new home, he is the most badass person I know...

Snake: Ok- - _interrupted_ -

Samus: ten seconds before we land...

They land on the Park in Loren Square, next to Hana and Johnny Gat. The Ship's Hatch opens and immediately Samus, Snake and The POTUS notice something Odd: The Area is littered with Puddles of Black Sludge and no enemies.

Johnny Gat: What took you so long?

Saint Leader: Couldn't save some for me?

Johnny Gat: I was, until that guy showed up...

Johnny then gestures the Armored Man with an Sawed Off Shotgun in his hand: Doomslayer. Samus then walked close to Doomguy, places her hand on his right Shoulder, earning an look from the Demon Slayer. She's about to say something but then she sees Hana, laying on the Side of her Mech, which then she proceeds to help the Overwatch agent, whom was holding her shoulder.

Samus: you okay?

Hana Song: I'm good just little scratched up.

Doomslayer then opened an Rift but then he stared at the park's Path, he saw an figure coming his Direction: Corrupted Nightmare. Everyone was ready for battle but Doomslayer walked towards Nightmare while holding a Chainsaw, revving it.

Corrupted Nightmare: Step aside Doomslayer, this doesn't concern you...

Doomslayer swings his Chainsaw at Nightmare, who blocks it with his sword. Nightmare then pushes the Doomguy back only to be pushed back by an Brutal Swing by the Chainsaw. Nightmare begins to throw strong swings at Doomslayer, which he Easily blocks them with Chainsaw. eventually Doomslayer catches Nightmare off guard, after an taking an Kick to the chest, with an downwards strike with the Saw which severs Nightmare's Left Arm off, an very brutal pain goes through Nightmare. He then attempts to continues to fight the Doomslayer but its hit across his Chestplate twice. Anger, Pain and Frustration clouds Nightmare's mind causing him to charge at Doomslayer only to get an Chainsaw driven into his Hip, then by cut in half.

Everyone stares at Nightmare, lying dead on the Ground with an now forming pool of Black Sludge. Doomslayer turns off his Chainsaw, approaches the rift and throws the Chainsaw in it before entering himself.

Samus: Doomslayer is no Joke...

Snake: No kidding...

Johnny Gat: Boss, he might be able to surpass your Body count...

Saint leader: That was quick...

Hana Song: Can we go now?

then everyone Followed to the Nexus Chamber.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6- Tensions

Solid Snake, Samus Aran, The POTUS, Johnny Gat, Hana Song and Doomslayer enter the Nexus chamber within seconds of entering the rift in Steelport:

Johnny Gat: So this is the place you've been for the last two weeks... its missing striper poles... - _he holsters his pistols_ -

The POTUS (Saint Leader): I've been telling them that, but nooooo... "They are irrelevant" and what not...

Both Saints leave towards the Barracks without even noticing the Giant crowd standing a front of the Monitor stands, Doomslayer leaves to the Time nest where he usually "Hangouts" then Samus was once again left with something to say to Doomslayer, afterwards she walks towards the Crowd followed by Snake. Hana Song went to the barracks to put on some clean and none battle damaged clothes:

Snake: What is Going on? - _he asked with his typical deep voice_ -

Both are now among the Crowd of Champions, trying to reach the Source of the Ruckus; When they reach the Center of the enormous crowd they spot the problem: The Last members of the Overwatch: Reaper, Widowmaker, Roadhog, Junkrat, Soldier 76, Genji and MacCree (Except Hana) are in the verge of an Brawl with the Remaining Battleborn: Orendi, Oscar Mike, Whiskey Foxtrot, Caldarius, Montana, Thorn and Miko.

Junkrat: No worries about the Docket for that gift, it's Free!... - _Laughter_ -

Caldarius: You crazed fool, look what you did to me!

The jennerit shock troop had an large portion of his J-HTX frame completely Stained Black, like if had caught an Explosion straight on:

Roadhog: The Robot is mad as an Cut snake... - _Deep voiced Laughter_ -

Orendi: Ohh... a piggy, I wonder how your guts taste like!... - _she said standing a front of Roadhog_ -

MacCree: This one is addle-Headed... - _he commented holding his trusty revolver_ -

Then as everything was about to go to Shit, Michael de Santa walked in between Caldarius and Junkrat, holding both away from each other:

Michael de santa: Woah woah... enough of this shit!... I may have little to no idea of why am I here or what is going with this Dimension stuff but I do know that we need to work together so we can save our friends and families as well our homes... but we can't do this if we are gonna be fucking with each other for every little thing that others do to us...

Caldarius looks at Junkrat then at Michael, then back to Junkrat before holsting his weapon and Leaving a bit calmer; a few seconds later this action was shared by his comrades and the members of Overwatch, causing the crowd to disperse a bit, tensions are still high enough that it just needs one mistake to go off like an Tinderbox. The view zooms in on the monitor, which is playing live feed of the V.I.C. and it seems like its occupants are planning something or are simply trying to not get bored.

* * *

 **IN THE VILLAINOUS ISOLATION CHAMBER-**

The view moves towards a big tattered window that peers into the office of the Clown Prince of Crime's base:

The Joker: Harley!... Harley! - _he says from his desk_ -

Harley Quinn: Coming Mr.J... - _She said from across an Narrow hallway with an Echo_ -

Kefka: Joker, how was your... Plan? - _he asks his master_ -

The Joker: It went well... - _he thought for a moment_ -... I expected some uncontrollable fits of Laughter that killed but well... plans sometimes don't go as they suppose to... - _the clown stood up from his chair where he had landed after Batman tossed him back to the VIC via a Portal_ -

Harley Quinn: Mr.J!... Your back!

Joker: Of Course, I would come back, you little minx... - _He rubs the tip of his nose on Harley's nose_ -

Kefka: - _Cough_ -...Joker...

Joker: What?...

Kefka: You should take a look at the window...

Joker walks towards the window then opens the blinds to reveal complete chaos among the Factions. Explosions and Screams ring around the V.I.C, loud enough to rival thunderstorms. The Legion of Infamy was defending their fortress against the Abominations who desire to take spread their control in the V.I.C, while the rest of the villains made their pressence known by raining hell and doom upon opposing factions.

General RAAM: Charge!

The Didact: Destroy them!

Right as the Clan of Abominations was about to breach the door to the mess hall, Joker closes the blinds and laughs:

Joker: That's Hysterical... Kefka how long until our plan can go in motion?

Kefka: A couple hours...

Harley Quinn: a couple hours unt- - _Joker places his left index finger on her lips_ -

The Joker then unholstered his trusty pistol that he uses in special ocassions, he leans in to look at her closer.

Joker: Haaarley... Don't spoil the surprise for our viewers... - _he creepily turns his head and gaze towards the camera_ -

Then Joker stares at the Camera that is pointed at them, He Aims the pistol and shots it...

 **-END OF TRANSMISSION-**

* * *

 **AT THE NEXUS -**

Hooded Kid on a hovering pod: Father... I... I will free you...

The kid has a tear falling from his cheek, he wipes it off with his Scaly hand; he is staring at a Monitor, As a Champion, Juliet Starling walks up to the monitor but before she says anything, the kid leaves leaving Juliet confused: ' **That's sad... that little kid was crying, but why?...** ', As she leaves the image in the Monitor is completely visible: Bowser standing over a burning building within the VIC.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Shadow Chapter- Manus Chao

**Author's Notes: Hey, sorry for taking to much time on this Chapter, I've been hanging out with friends and family, setting up my new gaming console (Find out which one yourself) and creating an Roleplay type story with two of my bros: Thunder and SoulWolf306... so yeah I hope you enjoy this very different chapter that revolves around the Corrupted Champions and their Leader: The Shadow God...**

* * *

The Shadow God may be an Deity of Darkness but it doesn't mean that he can create his minions from thin air, the minions are taken from Purgatory and taken here, The realm of the Shadow God: The Chaos Gorge.

Corrupted Ganondorf: My lord, I bring bad news...

Shadow God: **Speak up, Champion.**

Ganondorf: The Demon knight, Nightmare has been slain b-...

Shadow God: **WHAT?!... How dare you insult me with this lies!... You all are Immortal only a deity of my power can end your pitiful existence...** - _His Fury echoing through the Chaos realm_ -

Ganondorf: Yes, my lord but I speak not lies... - _Whistles_ -

From an large doorway, an bunch of disturbing hybrids minions appear carrying the Fallen Nightmare. The Shadow God stands up from his throne, his aura disperses as he walks towards the dead champion.

Shadow God: **Who did you say did this, Ganondorf?...**

Ganondorf was surprised that the Shadow God just called him by his name, not servant but more surprised that he sounded... worried.

Ganondorf: A Champion called Doomslayer...

Shadow Guy: **Doomslayer... Even after all I did for that being, he repays me by killing Nightmare. I should have known freeing him from the Titan's Realm was a mistake!...** - _The Castle began shaking as his anger grew-_

Then from a doorway to the right of the throne, Dante, followed by Shao Kahn.

Dante: My lord, it is done... with have broken your newest Champion...

Shadow God: **At least there's something good from all of this... Nekrofh-Sourivat!**

And from his words, his aura was sucked up from the Dark Deity and into the Corpse of Nightmare. If Blackened eyes once again glowed red...

Nightmare: - _Animalistic Roar!_ -

Shadow God: **Rise once again my Servant, so you shall not fall again!...**

Nightmare began shaking uncontrollably, from his fingers emerged claws that ripped through his armor, from under his helmet fangs exposed themselves. He fell off the hands of the minions, landing on his feet, afterwards from his wounds an bunch of strange crystals began growing to the point of being pointy, sharp and six, five and even seven inches long. he isn't Nightmare anymore, he's something more feral...

Ganondorf: Sir, stand back i'll deal with this...

Shadow God: **No need... He has become nothing more than a wild animal... And wild animals can be turned into obedient servants...**

Ganondorf stepped away while the Shadow God aproached the Feral Abomination that Nightmare has become. The former Demonic Knight spots the Evil Deity and immediately lunges forward only to be caught in mid-air by the Shadow God:

Shadow God: **You serve me now... and i am your master... now Obey... -** _Nightmare does'nt comply, then Shadow God Smacks Nightmare in the Face-_

Nightmare continues to attempt to escape or attack the Grip on his neck but its pointless. The Shadow God applies extra force on his iron grip around the neck of the Feral Nightmare causing a wimper to escape the Champion's mouth:

Shadow God: ****Obey...**** - _Nightmare continues to attempt escaping-_ **... I SAID OBEY!... -** _Strikes Nightmare on the face again-_ **...You will die if don't obey my commands, now... OBEY!... -** _The Shadow God continues to repeat " **OBEY** "and at the same time beating Nightmare senseless, in every strike causing The Feral Nightmare to Shriek like an wounded Dog... He does this ten consecutive times until Nightmare stops resisting and begins licking his own tainted blood off the Shadow God's hand with Pleading eyes-_

All three Corrupted Champions stared at The Shadow God as he stares at the Feral Nightmare giving up and Accepting the Dark Deity's Command. The Grip on the Feral Nightmare is Withdrawn, the Feral champion gets on all fours and licks the Shadow God's Sabatons:

Shadow God: **SIT... -** _Nightmare does as he's told-_ **...LAY DOWN... -** _Nightmare complies-_ **...ATTACK THAT FOOL... -** _The Shadow God points at one of his minions, not the Champions, then Nightmare lunges at the Shadow Soldier from the "Warhammer" Dimension-_

The Shadow Chaos Space Marine tries to Defend itself but ultimately is killed by an bite that ripped his neck apart. after returning to his master, Nightmare then growls at the Body of the CS marine that is Twitching. then the Soldier stands up but screams in agony only to then to have Black sludge spew like a fountain from his mouth which ends up covering him completely. His Helmet falls off, exposing his now Red glowing eyes and his Armor disintigrates showing of his Dark but Transparent body...

Ganondorf: My lord is he...

The Shadow God: **He is... He's an Living Shadow, fully corrupted by my Dark magic... His Soul is completely tainted by evil... -** _Laughter-_

Living Shadow: - _Demonic yet distorted Laughter-_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7- Shattered Kingdom

**IN THE NEXUS CHAMBER -**

Mario is seen walking and Talking to his taller, Blue n' Green overalls wearing brother, Luigi; They are taking the path from the Citadel to the M.D.T.M with an odd happiness on Both of their faces considering that both of them have been fully aware of the Battles being taken place in the current moment in time:

Mario: Luigi it is nice to reconnect, to forget of this dimension erasing situation for a moment and relax.

Luigi: Sure is, Mario. - _he had a bit a happy hop to his every third step_ -

Mario: Have you heard anything from the Kingdom?

Luigi: Now that you say it... I did hear some... "Intel" about our kingdom. - _he says doing some air quotes and looking around_ -

Mario chuckled secretly by Luigi's use of the word Intel but nevertheless he paid attention:

Luigi: Apparently the evil doer that created does frightening creatures is been trying to invade our Dimension but he's unable to do it...

Mario: Why is that?...

Luigi: Glad you ask, well it seems that Bowser's Children are Doing a good job in defending the dimension... well, all of them except Bowser Jr...

Mario: Even though is wrong... I knew that brat would run and hide.

Luigi: Bowser was captured and... um... turned; so now his castle has become an Stronghold for the New Kingdom defense...

Both Mario and Luigi continue to walk, not noticing the Small Koopaling watching them from the Safety of a small trashcan, not as if the trash trail wasn't obvious enough or that two eyes where staring at them from within a trashcan that has been placed in the middle of the path.

Juliet Starling: Where did that cute turtle kid went?

Bowser Jr. heard this and nearly ran scared by her voice, then he watched her walk by:

Juliet: Nick have you can you see him from back there?

Nick: No, but it may be possible to find him near the plaza, that's where you saw him last time, right?

Juliet: I guess your right...

Juliet left with her boyfriend's head hanging from her mini Skirt. The Koopaling watched Juliet carefully to make sure she left.

Bowser Jr: - _Sigh-_ That was close...

* * *

 **POINT OF VIEW CHANGE TO ANOTHER CHAMPION -**

Johnny Gat has been hanging around Samus, Doomslayer and Trevor Phillips, who got a business Proposal for Gat and has been explaining it to Gat for the last twenty minutes or so, with Gat actually paying attention:

Trevor: ...Then I deliver the goods and protect them against anyone who may want the packages for themselves...

Johnny: Its a good proposal... large packages, Protection and you ain't asking for much... you'll have to ask The Boss.

Trevor: I know that they will say yes, Trafficking drugs to those aliens you order around and two the planet you say you conquered sounds too good to say no to... - _he says looking at Gat with the usual Trevor Phillips behavior_ -

The view shifts to Doomslayer practicing his aim in the Firing Range, beside him Samus practices her shot as well. Samus stares at Doomslayer's Gun, it looked like a Minigun that could separate its barrel into three smaller barrels for extra speed and damage:

Samus: 15 mm Gatling type Chaingun modified to use... Argent energy to fire its Tungsten rounds at a muzzle speed of 5000 per second... with a modification for the rotator and a Mobile Turret setting... An powerful weapon capable of mowing down hordes of enemies... - _she tells him with a smile_ -

Doomslayer: ...- _Silent like always-_...

Doomslayer slowly turns to look at Samus's arm cannon, she noticed even though it was completely obvious:

Samus: Extremely versatile tool, its part of my armor. capable of firing many types of ammo like rockets, plasma balls and other; it can also throw an Grappling beam to pull enemies toward m- - _interrupted_ -

Then an Alarm began ringing, before she could figure out what was the cause of the alarm, Doomslayer reloaded his Chaingun and calmly walked towards the main plaza. Samus then runs to the crowd, she gets to the monitor that shows the current location of the Champions who are deployed...

Samus: Invasion in the Mushroom Kingdom... Deployment was Mario, Luigi, Marcus Fenix, Shovel Knight and Oscar Mike...

Unknown: Samus... that's your name, right?

Samus turned around to see an Tall armored man, wearing a trench coat, gloves, Metal mask and had an military vide upon him:

Samus: Yes... And you are?

Unknown: Just call me Dreyfuss, my dear... - _he says as his eyes glow orange for a split second_ -... I wanted to speak to you, in a more private area.

* * *

 **AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM (MARIO'S DIMENSION) -**

The deployed Champions exit the portal only to see not a Kingdom but an Wasteland, The Green lush grass that covered the floor on the opened field was withered or burnt; there were Toads, the mushroom people, laying dead everywhere, they looked like if they where executed:

Oscar mike: What a mess... - _he says avoiding stepping on the bodies_ -

Marcus: They weren't taking Prisoners...

Mario: What kind of monster would do this?!

Luigi was puking his guts out behind them, the carnage got him sick:

Shovel Knight: In all my years as a knight... I- I... have never seen such merciless assault.

Marcus: Okay people, get your shit together if you can and let's get moving.

Oscar Mike: Yes sir!

Marcus, Oscar, S. Knight began walking toward a hill that overlooked the entire Kingdom, while Mario tried to ignore the corpses and at the same time help his brother up to his feet...

Mario: Come on Luigi, we need to go... if we wish to grant them peace, we'll have to fight...

Luigi: I think I'm better... let's go...

Luigi walked carefully not to step or trip over the bodies. Both brothers walked up the hill to meet the fellow Champions, who were hatching a plan:

Marcus: ...Mario and Luigi should be able to mop up the rest of them, afterwards we have clear path to the Castle.

Oscar: sergeant, what about the The castle's door, we won't be able to breach it without explosives.

Shovel Knight: But I could dig under it, right?

Mario: I won't do that if I was you, since Bowser began getting new ideas, the mushroom people began implementing new ways to keep bowser out like metal panels covering the ground where the castle stands... but there's a way to ent- THE CASTLE! - _he yelled in a panic moving closer to the edge of the hill_ -

Everyone look at the direction that Mario was looking to, Toadsworth Castle was on fire, well in some small areas. One of it towers was blown up and the gate was closed. a front of the door there was an Battalion of what it could obviously be Shadows; The Dark beings were firing some sort of "Tainted" Fireballs or Black and Purple balls of fire. Mario ran down the hill, heading directly to the castle which is about 10km from where the Champions where standing on.

Marcus: He's not going to make it on time...

Luigi: Mr Fenix I wouldn't doubt Mario, he may be look like he eats everything in a buffet but he is exceptionally quick on his feet... plus, Mario has his ways to get to the Castle within minutes... - _he says to Marcus respectfully_ -

Shovel Knight: Sorry to jump into this conversation but... Sir Luigi do you know of such way?

Luigi: I do but I don't think you'll enjoy going there...

Marcus: I wonder why?

Shovel Knight: Is there some Horrifyingly Powerful creature that guards this Secret route to Lady Peach's Castle? - _he Shined his shovel blade_ -

Luigi: Its... - _Rubbing the back of his neck-_... a Sewer pipe that's broken and it can be used to get to the Castle's Sewage tank, in the basement...

Oscar Mike: Damn, I'll never be able to get that stench out of my uniform... - _he grumbled_ -

The Champions followed the Green plumber for almost five minutes before Luigi started removing a Red Shoom from the ground then stashing it in the overall's left back pocket, Marcus and Oscar Mike stare at him as if he's doing a something stupid, Luigi looks back at them slowly, with a very goofy expression of his face that can be called the "What Face":

Luigi: Its for later... - _he says to them as he stands up_ -

Marcus: Suuuure... - _he responds as he walks away slowly_ -

Luigi: Its not to get high... these shrooms actually enlarge the body of anyone who eats them...

Oscar Mike: Sure they do, buddy... - _he did not believe him_ -

Shovel Knight: Such a marvelous little shroom, It turns a warrior bigger than he already is?... splendid.

Luigi: By the way we are close... - _he says to them breaking the, if it can be considered as such, awkward vide_ -

Then as he finished his sentence, Shovel Knight spotted another mushroom but this one was green:

Shovel Knight: Sir Luigi, I found another of these extraordinary shrooms you spoke of...

Luigi turned his head to see the Green shroom, then he responded:

Luigi: That's what Mario and I call a One-Up... If you eat it, it can revive you if somehow perished.

Shovel Knight: That's Amazing.

Then Luigi found the Pipe, it had an "Do not enter" type vide to it due to the rust and deteriorated state as well as its horrofying stench.

Marcus: How many times Mario and yourself have used this pipe?

Luigi: Six to Seven times... Mario used to secretly enter the castle when he learned about Peach's political reunions with Bowser about the Kingdom and... - _Slight blush_ -... I used it When my Girlfriend stayed there for the preparations of the last "Mario Kart" racing tournament, I visited her at night a couple of times...

The plumber then climbed up the Pipe, then jumped in. The remaining champions climbed around the pipe and they stared down:

Shovel Knight: I'll go next...

He jumped in, then Oscar Mike and afterwards Marcus commented to himself before jumping in:

Marcus: Its time i've felt what Baird and Cole felt in the Imulsion Factory...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE -**

Mario: I'm sorry, my friend but you can't come with me...

The Red plumber spoke softly to the Green and White dino called T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas or more commonly knowned as Yoshi; The cute green dinosaur after hearing this became sad, then he stared at Mario with "puppy eyes":

Mario: Sorry, Yoshi... you can't follow me from this point...

Yoshi then left, sad but knowing that Mario was right. The Plumber then pulled out an Blue Flower and Eat it, after two in a half seconds Mario's Overalls turned red, His shirt and Hat turned blue, afterwards He began running until reaching the front yard of Peach's castle, where the Shadows were firing Black fireballs:

Mario: I'll send you back to your master as Popsicles!

The Shadow minions began charging at Mario only to get Frozen in place by Mario's Ice Balls. The Corrupted Champions: Ganondorf and Shao Kahn watched from on top of an Large Blacked metallic boxed with weird golden Sygils. The Crate had something big inside that was very inpatient for it to be released, it could be telled that it wanted to escape due of the loud banging sounds coming from within the Crate. Easily vanquished, the minions remained as Statues, frozen in place and staring at Mario as he adressed the Two Champions:

Mario: Come on you Cowards... Is this how you want to conquer the dimensions?, letting others do your dirty work?

Ganondorf: Watch your tone, Mario. You don't want to suffer the Same fate as that foolish swordsman Link.

Shao Kahn: Our Master has cooked up something special for you and does miserable worms you call Champions...

With a swipe from Ganondorf's Hand, the Crate opened up, Unleashing an Abomination: Feral Nightmare...

Feral Nightmare: - _Animalistic roar-_

Mario: Oh Crap...

The plumber dodges the swift attack nearly getting bitten by the Feral Nightmare, then he throws two ice balls at the beast, freezing its hind legs. the beast bashed its paws at the Ground trying to release itself, then leaped forward trying to hit Mario but failling and getting its Entire front left leg frozen. Unable to move properly the Wild beast began spitting the Same Black sludge inside every shadow minion at Mario; The Beast was missing everytime due to Mario's Quick movement and Agility, taking avantage of his speed, he fired ice balls at the Beast incasing it in ice completely.

Mario: Wow... that was easy...

Ganondorf facepalmed and then he stared at Mario, then his head began twitching, the voice of the shadow god coming from Ganondorf's body:

Shadow God: **You proud of yourself, Mario?... Stopping my newest creation: Feral Nightmare?... And you truly believe you can save him from his Eternal serve under me?...**

Mario: How did y-

Shadow God: **Oh please, I can read you like an open book... you won't save him... -** _Laughter-_ **...Ornstein and Smough!... Arise from the Ashes and destroy him!**

Then from the Ground near Ganondorf, A giant Being holding an Maul and A Skinny Knight wielding an Spear rised from the Ground, imbued in the Dark aura. He Knew these monsters, they appeared in one of the Archives within the Citadel as "Beings of Incredible resilience and power", their apperance was unmistakable. Ornstein seems odd to Mario, then he finds out why after concentrating on his aura: He's Powered up, same as Smough, which only happened to one of them if the other died.

Shadow God: **Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough were reborn by my dark power but they are Stronger than ever!... My spell managed to multiply their power beyond my expectations and I will enjoy watching them tear you apart... Kill Him now!**

The Duo of Newly Resurrected Beings from the D05 (Dark souls) Dimension stare at Mario as they Aproach, He got ready to fight but then **BOOM**... the Feral nightmare is blown apart, not by the Shadows but by an Underground explosion from where sewer pipe ran underneath the courtyard and from it the rest of the Champions came out smelling like Rotten Diarrhea:

Mario: Mother of God!... - _he covered his face from the shards of frozen and shattered Nightmare-_

Luigi: Mario, we are here to fight beside you and to defeat those evil doers!

Mario: Please don't be beside me... - _he says looking at Luigi's boots and pants, knee high brown stains_ -

Oscar mike: How can That guy pukes by seeing corpses but doesn't when he walks through a lot literal Piles of Shit?!...

Marcus doesn't say a word, while Shovel Knight shares his silence. All of them run to Mario's sides:

Mario: By the way, who had the bright idea to blow a hole on the sewer pipe?

Then Oscar Mike, comedically, slowly raises his hand, then he quickly lowers it and ready his gun:

Shadow God: **Five of you?... No matter, Destroy them, New servants...**

Ornstein and Smough began moving forward, The skinny Knight moved in with his spear in hand while Smough lumbered behind his giant maul. Mario Threw an Ice ball at Ornstein, freezing his leg only to smash the ice to free himself. Then Oscar and Marcus began Firing, damaging Ornstein and Smough as they kept approaching.

Mario: They are still weak enough to send them back to their graves... Attack!

The Champions charged forward, then Smough smashed the ground sending the Champions flying in different directions.

Shovel Knight: Gentleman... - _Grunt-_... I'll take the Knight, you take care of the Giant.

Luigi, Marcus and Oscar mike: You really going to fight him with a Shovel?

Shovel Knight: Watch me...

The Knights moved in close looking at each other, then Shovel Knight flicked his fingers, then his blue armor changed into his Chaos Armor, an armor gained by defeating The Ghost of Sparta himself, Kratos. The armor is white with Red decorations, Scratches and other mementos from previous battles. Then they begin to fight, The Dragon Slayer's Spear clashed against the Knight's Mighty Shovel which had some flames coming from it; There weapons smashed into each other with ferocity, neither of the warriors wanting to lose this battle.

While the Knights fight, the rest of the Champions had their hands full with Executioner Smough. The Giant behemoth was skilled in Keeping Mario and Luigi at bay but took damage by Marcus and Oscar's Gunfire. Luigi ate an Fire flower giving himself the power to throw fireballs at Smough while Mario froze his legs to prevent his movement; Even with the combine efforts of both Plumbers and the Soldiers, Smough was still standing and he still was moving forward with Total murderous intent.

Marcus: Goddammit, Just die already...

Oscar mike: three Mags left!

Marcus: Same...

In the other side of the Battlefield, Ornstein dueled Shovel Knight to an Stalemate, they had small drips of the Vital fluid leaking through recently created gaps on the armor. Shovel Knight had his Handprint on his helmet, a red marking representing the struggle that had endured against Ornstein yet The Dragon Slayer wasn't in better condition, his Darkened blood oozed out from slashes created by the Shovel wielding Knight within their very fast moving duel.

Shovel Knight: You may be Tainted by that Dark deity, you may have the Honor of true warrior but this battle has lasted far enough... its time to decide the Victor...

Ornstein clashed his Spear against the Mighty Shovel, then they pulled away from each other only to lunge at one another. Both warriors are staring at each other's eyes, As Ornstein's spear moves forward from their lunge stalemate position Shovel Knight coughs blood, his hand shakes then he drops his Shovel. Ornstein pulls the Spear out of Shovel Knight's Chest, the spear drips with Shovel Knight's blood as he stares up to Ornstein. He tries to reach for his shovel, he grabs only to have his fingers stepped on by Ornstein, he slowly raises his gaze to the Dragonslayer, his pride hurt more or less than the wound.

Marcus saw Shovel Knight's predicament and ran towards him, The Lancer was revving, ready to tear someone apart, As Shovel Knight was about to killed, the Spear met the Lancer's ferocious bite, both Marcus and Ornstein were pushing their weapons forward to see who could best the other. Luigi ran to assist Shovel knight, he then noticed quickly that Marcus was losing the clash so he ran, Picked up the Shovel as he yelled:

Luigi: Marcus!... DUCK!

Marcus powerkicked Ornstein on the left thigh, pushing him away just at the Last second, Ducked seconds before Luigi used Marcus's Back to Leap up into the Air, thrusting with all his strengh and ultimately slamming the Sharp Shovel blade down into Ornstein's chest, causing its Blackened Blood to spill into the arena. Shao Kahn and Ganondorf stared, Speechless to the sight before them: The Cowardly Luigi killed a Enhanced Dragon Slayer Ornstein with a Shovel. The Owner of the Fatal weapon, Shovel Knight looked at Ornstein from a small distance and with the remaining breath he had he said:

Shovel Knight: We... both... Perished with... H-Hon-nor...

Smough then Swung his Maul at Mario, sending him flying and crashing into Oscar Mike, Instead of killing both of them There, he walked over to Ornstein as Marcus retrieved the Shovel quickly before Smough flattened the Corpse of Ornstein. Afterwards he then began Expulsing Lightning from his body, His aura was far more visible than before almost creating an Dark cloud around him; His Maul grew twice in size, as well his bodyand Now instead of being Twenty feet tall, he was about forty feet tall, getting Luigi to gulp and stumble back to his fellow champions, then he said the one thing that every single one of them were thinking:

Luigi: We are Fucked...

Oscar Mike ran behind Mario into the Crater leading into the Castle's Old Sewer from earlier, Luigi and Marcus carried Shovel Knight's body into the pit, avoiding the Frozen shards of a Shattered Nightmare on the way; They made sure to prevent sewage to touch Shovel knight on the way down, afterwards they looked up only to see Smough's Maul coming down on the Crater, Thankfully they avoided becoming Pancakes.

Marcus and Luigi catched up with Mario and Oscar which were climbing up the Maintenance Ladder leading into the Castle's Basement.

Luigi: Help us with the Knight, I don't think he is going to last any longer... - _unbeknowst to him, The Knight had died_ -

Mario and Oscar grabbed the Bloodied knight, pulled him up onto the Cold basement floor; Marcus climbed up followed by Luigi, who was looking at the Collapsed portions of the Pipeline. Once up, they picked up Shovel Knight Together and began walking up a Flight of stairs to reach an Door. Mario reached out to grab the Doorknob but the opened and all of them were pulled into the bright lights of Well lit Storage room, then they were thrown into some sort a Dining area. Mario then recognised the room and his captors...

Mario: The Koopalings?!

They were laying in the middle of what formely was an Dining room now turned into a War Room, the Koopalings: Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton and Larry were covered in blood. they had bruises, small cuts and patches of blood around there Makeshift armor made of Rusted Chunks of Red Warp pipes; Roy's Glasses were busted, they had just one lent, Wendy looked Tired, the rest had bandages in their arms, legs or face but every single one of them were Furious:

Morton: What in the Hell are you doing here, You stinking Plumber?!

Mario: This is Princess Peac-

Ludwig: Can it Mario, Morton ment your Retard of a Brother...

Luigi: Hi... Guys, long time no see... - _Nervous chuckle-_

Mario: You know them?!

Luigi: I've... ummm... Used to play poker with them... a lot...

Marcus: All of you can catch up later we need to medical help, ASAP!

The Koopalings crossed there arms and stayed in place:

Morton: And Why we should help you?

Luigi: Come on Guys... and Wendy... Do this for me, for old times' sake...

Wendy:... - _Grunt mixed with a Sigh-_ Fine...

Iggy: Bring him onto the Table...

Ludwig: What tab-

Morton with one swipe of his hand, threw everything from the table to the Ground. Marcus and Oscar Mike picked up Shovel Knight and Placed him untop of the Table. Iggy grabbed an Medicine bowl, put in it an White Flower, an Red Mushroom and began looking around for something:

Mario: what are you waiting for?!

Iggy: I'm missing an Ingredient...

Luigi: What?

Iggy: An One-up mushroom...

Oscar Mike: Check in Shovel Knight's pouch... he picked one earlier.

Iggy opened the Pouch and picked up the Green shroom before putting it inside the bowl and Mashing all of into paste. He then walked up to Shovel Knight's Face then dripped the whole concoction into his mouth:

Iggy: This should bring him back from the Dead...

He assisted the liquid down Shovel Knight's throat using an Popsicle stick.

Iggy: Now... WOULD YOU TAKE US WITH YOU!?

Luigi: Calm down!... yes, we will take you with us...

Mario looked at Luigi with fury in his eyes but then calmed down at the sight of the cheering Koopalings. He then pulled out an Key with an Swirling Gem, he put the key into a non existent door, which then opened up an Rift.

Mario: Okay, this rift is an Short range Dimensional Rift, so it means it wont't take us out of the Dimension straight into the Nexus, this lead us near the rift we used to get here... when we go through this get ready to r-

An Thunder like deafening sound was heard followed by the sound of an Concrete wall collapsing: Smough destroyed an Entire Chunk of the Castle his maul. Marcus, Oscar Mike and Luigi picked up Shovel Knight and Luigi stated the Obvious choice of Action:

Luigi: RUN!

Everyone ran into the Rift which transported them on the same hill overlooking the kingdom from earlier, they looked around and Saw Smough destroying the Castle with His maul like if it was made of legos. They ran into the Rift that led towards the Nexus, closing it as they Entered it...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8- New Problems

**Author's notes: UPDATED this Chapter while I work on the following chapters.**

* * *

The Koopalings, Marcus, Oscar Mike, Mario, Luigi and the Bloodied Shovel Knight were on the ground, catching their breath when they were assisted by fellow champions: Marth, Orchid, Sonya blade and Johnny Cage. The Koopalings stood up and Began to hide behind Luigi:

Luigi: Okay, these kids are being kept safe here so don't throw them into the VIC...

Lara Croft emerge from the waves of Champions, an Stern look in her face:

Lara: If they are staying here, they are your responsibility. You will take of them, feed them and keep em' healthy... got it?

Ludwig: We are not pets!

Lara threw an Intimidating look at the self called leader of the Koopalings, which made him shrunk in his nonexistent boots:

Luigi: Got it Boss lady... I'll take care of them like if they were my Children.

Mario, Marcus and Oscar Mike watched as some Blue with Gold Armored soldiers placed Shovel Knight on a Gurney and took him away to the medical area:

Space Marine: At ease... we'll help in anything that is within our reach.

The space marine wasn't like the others, his armor wasn't blue with Gold, it was Black like if it was set a blaze, it had the gold color changed to badly painted Crimson red, almost emulating the look of the Brotherhood's Outcasts of the Fallout Dimension.

Mario: Who are you?

Space Marine: Where's my manners... - _Clears throat-_... I'm Lieutenant colonel Tyrant, member of The Kiroven guard.

Mario: Kiroven Guard?... huh...

Tyrant's radio began beeping, then he grabbed it, listened to someone speaking to him, then he turned around and said:

Tyrant: Sir... Mario and Sargent Marcus Fenix...

Marcus: Ex Sargent...

Tyrant: Ex Sargent... my lord requires your presence. The others are waiting in the Citadel.

He then pressed something on his Wrist pad, then he warped, Banished or something.

Marcus then holster his weapon looked at Mario who extinguished an flame on his hand. both then headed to the Citadel.

* * *

 **WITHIN THE CITADEL [FIVE MINUTES LATER] -**

The Champions sat in their respected Counsel seats, looking at the Masked being who sat across the table from them, listening to him as there was dozen soldiers in the room with them, carrying powerful rifles and other firearms.

Dreyfuss: Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Dreyfuss Kiroven. I came to back to this plain of reality to assist slightly your efforts to save your dimensions. I normally would have stayed away from my Brother's endeavors but this time is different, his dark plans are beginning to get bothersome.

The Counsel: BROTHER!?

They stood up only to be sat back down by the Space Marines. They were from the W409(Warhammer) dimension but they seem to be enhanced, they were far stronger than the Champions, whom stared at Dreyfuss as his eyes glowed orange for a moment:

Dreyfuss: I won't hurt you... yet.

Samus: But-

Dreyfuss turned his gaze, looked at Samus with an Ominous and Heartless stare which caused her to stay quite, shrink in her seat and hugging her knees, her teary gaze fixed pn Drey like an very saddened puppy. The other Champions noticed this and wondered with animosity what had Samus experience to be like that.

Dreyfuss: I've noticed that my brother has been pulling out dammed souls from the Underworld and its been disturbing my peace. My job is to make sure that you all _die_... - _Extra emphasis in that last word_ -... in your respective times and remain dead.

Mario: What are you and What d- argg... - _a big skeletal hand appeared from behind the plumber, holding him like an action figure_ -

Dreyfuss lifted Mario up using the enormous Dark aura covered Skeletal hand, Mario tried to escape but it was worthless, the vice grip was far too tight to budge. The Masked Deity approached slowly, then he stared at Mario's eyes, he grabbed the sides of the plumber's head then he said to him in an monotonous yet Sinister voice:

Dreyfuss: **_Nyghmoruc Oculrosik..._**

Seconds from saying that, two smaller skeletal hands grabbed Mario's eye lids and kept his eyes from blinking, afterwards a Crater opened behind his seat; Dreyfuss wrapped Mario on his chair with Even more of those evil hands, to follow this up he kicked the chair down the Crater, Mario screaming as he fell down to Oblivion. Everyone stared at the Masked Deity, none willing to admit their fear. He then flicked his Fingers, the books on the Table bursting into Purple flames then an Pentagram of some sort appeared, next it began freezing the table, soon after he said:

Dreyfuss: **_Magnukis bokufa von kolpi!_**

From the pentagram, an Book colored in Gold and adorned with Precious Gems came forth, It had strange runes surrounding an Pentagram drawing on the Cover and smelled like an Freshly baked lemon bread, Not long after it appearing, Drey held the book so the champions could see it:

Dreyfuss: **The book of Light** , will help you defeat my Brother and possibly restore your dimensions; Don't let this book fall in the hands of any of the Corrupted Champions... they are the only tainted beings that can touch the book without dying.

He flicked his fingers causing another book to appear but this was a Dark purple metal and instead of gems it had bones plated with iron; it had an Stench of Salt and Rotten flesh oozing from it, seconds apart, a portal opened next to it.

Dreyfuss: This is the ** Book of the Dammed**, its the complete opposite of the golden book and it belongs to them... The Villains you so desperately hold captive.

Then threw the book in, all the Champions staring carefully. he closed it, afterwards he signalled the Space marines:

Dreyfuss: This won't be the last time we see each other... you better hurry in your little quest, you have two opponents in this race for your reality...

Prophet: Why are you helping us? - _He managed to say_ -

He walked towards Prophet, stared at him with an Gaze that could enfeeble anyone's bones:

Dreyfuss: Think of it as an Ulterior Motive... he rubbed salt in my wound and will pay him back by giving you that... by the way, I wouldn't try putting both books together, it brings nothing but trouble. - _he added_ -

The masked deity then opened an portal, he and his space marines walked in as well. The Champions looked at Each other, all of them then stared at the book with Curiosity and Fear, At that Instant Mario returned, still sitting on his chair but unmoving. an Ominous terror expression on his face as he stared forward without making a word; His skin pale and covered in Ice cold sweat, His overalls wet with can only be presumed as blood and sweat.

Luigi: M-Maaario?... - _He shivered out while waving his hand a front of Mario's Unmoving gaze_ -

Samus: H-He wo-won't anwser you... his's mind is "rebooting" if w-we can put it that way.

Marcus: What the hell that monster did to him?...

Samus: Every single one of Mario's Darkest fears are turned into... - _She winced-_... Into Hallucinations... it feels like you were being tortured for years, but you've only been their for a couple seconds... - _She hugged her knees closer to her chest, sobbing_ -

Everyone then looked at the book, Prophet grabbed it afterwards he began looking through its pages. the runes and strange symbols seem to move around, constantly shifting their placement, the pages were an dark shade of cream and the writting was written in Glowing yellow ink.

Solid snake: What does it say?

Prophet: I can't read it... it some strange language...

Lara croft: Let's keep this to ourselves for now, until we can figure this book out... agreed?

The Rest of the Counsel: A-Agreed...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE -**

Bowser Jr needed to be even more careful about his Investigation to find Bowser due to his Kin now being here, he carefully moved around and eavesdropping on any Conversation he could spot:

Sonya: Johnny please, not now... - _She sounded serious_ -

Johnny Cage: Come on, I know you are craving some "alone time" too... why deny it...

Sonya: Please... I Don't "Crave" sex all the time like you... so i'm n-

Johnny locked lips with Sonya, who at first wanted to kick his ass then went with it by continuing the Passionate makeout session:

Johnny: See!... ha HA!... You did wanted this... - _He said as they parted lips_ -

Sonya: Just shut up and Fuck me, you idiot... - _She demanded_ -... i don't want to be a slut in this situation.

Johnny: You mean "Your handsome Idiot"... - _He joked_ -

She wrapped her legs around his waist but before they could begin Bowser Jr blushed badly and Moved away, far away:

Bowser Jr: - _Sigh_ -... Humans...

The little Koopa then continued to move down the Dormitory tent area until he heard another conversation:

Hana Song: ...I really like him... but...

Amélie Lacroix (Widowmaker): He's an Sociopath with the Title " _The Earth's most Gallant Warrior_ " given to him by an Extraterrestrial Overlord... - _Her french accent booming through her every word_ -

Hana Song: I know he's just so Handsome and so... Powerful... - _She looked some what passionate as she spoke_ -

Amélie: Lana you seem to have an Fetish on Dangerous men...

Hana: NO I DON'T... - _Her face blushing intensively_ -

Bowser Jr didn't knew what "Fetish" meant but he though it was something related to having a crush; he kept moving and found another conversation to listen to:

The Scout: Yo, Check it... I has an Direct view of the Prison for the Freaks...

The Heavy: Good... - _he said fist bumping the RED Scout_ -... Let's see who dies and who wins.

Franklin Clinton: How much you guys are betting?

Frank West: 150... what about you?

Franklin: Same... what'you put sweetheart?

Tifa Lockhart: 250 on the Dragon King... who you betting on?

Franklin: The Giant turtle... umm... Bowser, that's his name...

Bowser Jr's ears quickly identified His father's name causing him to move closer inside, with his Hood on to disguise himself:

Frank west: Good luck both of you, my money is on that thing with the Chainsaw staff...

The Scout: Give the bets and let's see who survives...

Tifa, Frank and Franklin plus three more champions who stayed quiet gave the Bets to the Scout, who placed them inside his hat. the bets were either Cash, Ammo or Supplies, so whoever won the Betting pool would have a lot of useful goods.

Bowser Jr continued watching the Camara feed from a distance, " ** _Father..._** " he though as the Koopa King, painted with Markings of The Clan of Abominations, walked up to what looked like an Arena, he was Followed by Skorge who was painted with the Same markings. Onaga wanted to escape the VIC but even an Dragon King needed some Entertaiment and to endulge in some Mortal Combat.

Then all three ran forward, Wrath glued to them like a shroud, As Onaga Clashed with Bowser, Skorge slid through a Gap between Onaga and Bowser's Legs and Struck the Koopa on the Shell with His Staff. Bowser pushed them both back as he turned Giant, the gap on his shell healed immediately.

Bowser roared with might, Onaga was the size of Bowser's hand but he had the power to fight Bowser in his Giant form, Onaga hit Bowser hard enough to leave an Bruise on the koopa's cheek but he had underestimated Bowser's strength, getting swatted out of the Air by an Giant hand. Then Bowser's eyes turned Red, his left Hand became a Purple aura covered Fist which caved Onaga into an Cartoon like silhouette hole on the ground.

The people that where betting over the fight exploded in Emotional states, some yelled in excitement while others felt like there bets where placed on the Wrong fighter. Bowser Jr watched closely, he had seen his father fight before but it usually was against Mario and that didn't ended well but this time he fought two opponents and he was winning.

Skorge then used his staff to slice through Bowser's ankle, Tearing through his Achilles tendon causing the Koopa King to fall on his back. Bowser roared, his Giant form strained his mind and body but he knew that if he continued getting damaged like this, he would regret it. In his mind, the side effects of freeing himself from the Shadow God's control were all to real: The flashes of Hallucinations of the Shadow God holding his kids... " _He doesn't control me!"_ He repeated in his mind erasing the images from his conscious, then he used the only good thing that came from being controlled by the Deity: His new Found power to Enhance himself by turning into his Shadow self...

His body began sprouting dark purple marks which then spread through out his body changing his scales from Yellow to Dark purple, his Green shell into an Ominous black and Anything else into Purple. He spitted Black, Purple and dark blue flames instead of his typical Flames...

(SP) Bowser: **I'm King Bowser!... And I'm no one's puppet!**

His voice Echoed through the VIC, Then His eyes turned back to normal, except his pupils were purple. He grabbed Skorge then smashed him into the ground, a couple meters away. Onaga Stood up from the Crater, He charged at Bowser who quickly spotted him. Onaga felt like if was Struck by An Explosion, he felt his bones cracked by the impact of Bowser's Enhanced power packed into one brutal punch. The dragon king was sent flying back, he smashed into an Concrete wall of an Shack which slowed him down; Onaga was barely alive but nevertheless defeated, lying on a puddle of his blood, Skorge was nearly dead after been thrown into the ground, this hurt worse than when he fell on his back after the human, Marcus, killed his Hydra in mid Flight...

Bowser roared while he Spit out the Enhanced flames from his mouth, declaring his victory.

The Scout: Bowser Wins!

The Brooklyn man said, taking sixty dollars for himself and giving the Rest to Franklin who took his winnings and quickly left, celebrating. Bowser Jr felt proud of his father and determination to find his Father who was trapped in the VIC.

* * *

 **AT THE NEXUS'S PARK -**

Sans: Now that I'm here, where the hell is Papyrus?...

Papyrus: Sans!

The skinny skeleton yelled as he ran to Sans. Papyrus was exhausted from running, he then said:

Papyrus: Did you found him?

Sans: I dind't... but it's a graveyard in here...

Papyrus: - _Deadpanned_ -... Again with the puns... I though you agreed to not do puns.

Sans: I said I wasn't going to say puns as often...

Papyrus: You bonehead...

Sans: Look at who is doing the puns now...

Papyrus realized that he just said a pun, he facepalmed and continued walking:

Papyrus: I can't believe him, he told us to meet him in the park... but surprise surprise, he ain't here...

Sans: He said he liked us to help him with an proyect... but where could he be?...

Papyrus: An Labatory!... so he will be in a Lab, fixing stuff... we sould look for him again...

They stood up and contined to walk around the Nexus. A couple seconds after they were out of sight, an Beautiful woman wearing an Exquisite skin tight outfit walked to the bench, looked around and Sigh:

Bayoneta: Where does two could have gone to?... I'll have to find them myself...

unknown: Ahem!... - _Said an irritated voice from behind her_ -

Bayoneta: I'm sorry, I met WE are going to find them...

She said to an little kid wearing an orange jacket, purple shorts and an Blue backpack; He held in his hand a gun with a pair of eyes. She grabbed his hand and continued to walk through the Nexus, searching to assist them in their secretive endeavor.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE -**

The POTUS was trying to convince an Local blacksmith to assist him in creating a new weapon for him and Johnny Gat:

The saint's Leader (POTUS): Come on... you have the knowledge of god knows how many dimensions, but you can't make me a new weapon worth my time?!

Automatron Blacksmith: Sorry sir, is not that I can't its that I don't want to... You are already dangerous like you are now, I can't in the right artifitial mind grant you something even more dangerous... that will just borderline reckless... - _Its voice as robotic as could posibly be_ -

Saint leader: What if I brought you the Ingredients and you Fuse those babies into an a New weapon worthy of your skill...

Automatron Blacksmith: Mmmm... I still need to think about it... but if you bring the Materials, I'll craft you an Weapon that could challenge gods...

The leader of the saints smiled, knowing that he knew exactly what he needed to create his weapon of his dream...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9- Three Way Rescue

**APPROXIMATELY TWO DAYS AFTER DREYFUSS'S VISIT**

* * *

Prophet: Okay, ladies and Gentlemen... As we all know now we're in a bit of a predicament that could simply cause the annihilation of Reality as we know it...

His voice full of concern, the council has not been it the best of moods after witnessing the powers of the Second Dark Deity Dreyfuss, especially Mario and Samus whom have been mentally and physically recovering from the traumatizing experiences:

Saint Leader: Predicament?!... that's how you call it?!...Not only we have two Gods wanting our destruction but now we have every motherfucker in that glorified Cage using an book that has power beyond our Comprehension... - _Sigh-_...you know what, I already made plans of my own...

Marcus: So what is your plan? - _he asked him_ -

Saint Leader: We begin reading that book and try to find a way to eliminate the Shadows...

Solid Snake: But have you thought about the book being a trap?

Lara croft: We should read it... Trap or no trap we ain't getting progress just looking at it...

Samus: W... we should read it... - _Deep breath_ -... Dreyfuss may be a shadow god be he wouldn't kill us... yet... - _She was hugging her knees_ -

Everyone looked at Samus, she finally spoke since Dreyfuss's departure; The council knew that Samus went through something traumatic but they didn't knew exactly what, they assumed that it most likely was the same thing that occurred with Mario which was being thrown to what they pressumed to be their worse nightmares.

The Red plumber has been in Intensive care for about five hours now, Speaking gibberish, sweating and having panic attacks with everything even with his shadow. Luigi took the Council seat until Mario recovers of his wounds, given to himself in his panic:

' ** _Mario_**!... _no respond yet it feels like he's talking to someone or something_... **Bring the intensive care unit, NOW!... Attempted suicide...** _the medical bots and certain champions with medical experience came rushing into Mario's room...'_

Everyone knew about the Night terrors that Samus and Mario have been suffering since " _his_ " visit, without mentioning the other symptoms; Both have been seen Talking and sometimes pleading for their lives to the air, they suffered from delirium but Samus is slowly recovering while Mario seems to get worse, Samus had spoken a bit about it before, something about a Horseman...

' ** _Please_**... _**I beg you, don't do this...** she whisper in her sleep then all of a sudden, the Horsemen_... **NO!... PLEASE GOD NO!...** _Her heavy breathing and sweat dripping, her gaze was moving back and forward looking for an nonexistent entity; she heard Mario screaming across the hall, then she stood up and began looking through the window in fear... **he's out there...**_ '

Luigi: I think we... we should read the book, It does possess great knowledge about shadow purification.

The Saint leader grabbed the book and opened it and began reading, then he looked at Wall, walked up to it and pulled out an knife from his pocket and began scratching the wall with it; the screeching was very annoying and painful to hear:

Isaac Clark: What the fuck are you doing?

Then he backed away from the wall, which now had a carving of a Pentagram with Weird Sigils.

Luigi: Does are the same symbols from that box back when we fought Ornstein and Smough!

Saint leader: this weird book says that this carving can do anything, Stare into the mind of anyone, it can summon any object we desire and even resurrection... anyone we choose... well, at least that's what it says here... - _he explains as he's looking into the book_ -

Prophet: we ain't gonna use that...

Saint leader: I know we won't, the carving requires someone that has experience with magical voodoo shit...

Isaac Clark: - _gets a radio call_ -... If I may interrupt your discussion... we have three squads looking for three very powerful champions that prefer to not take sides...

Prophet: we'll continue this conversation later, saint... And yes I'm informed... The Ghost of Sparta, The Ashen One and The Hero of Oakvale...

Isaac Clark: Fireteam Osiris and Triska Novak went after The Hero...

Saint leader: I heard about him... he saved his dimension from some Asshole called Jack of Blades but why he doesn't pick a side?...

Isaac: We don't know but rumors say that he killed his Guildmaster and because of it he was hunted by the people he swore to protect... he just started hating everything after that, hiding from people in the progress.

Prophet: Who went after the Ashen One?

Isaac: Umm... oh, their it is... Blue Team and Trevor Phillips... and for Kratos, Shovel Knight requested to be placed in his search accompanied by Bayonetta, Juliet Starling, Rise, Meta Knight and... ummm... Pac man?..

Prophet: He's still alive?! - _said baffled_ -

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN KIRBY'S DIMENSION -**

Locke: This is an strange dimension... - _Locke says as he looks around, seeing the oddly childish world_ -

Triska: Acid doesn't count for shit here... - _She added as she stood up from her kneeling_ -

The path ahead littered with corpses of both weird creatures native to this dimension and Black sludge puddles, meaning that shadows had been here and something killed them; The dimension, even with the smoke clouds and Chaos, looked like it came out of some little kid's mind, it kinda looked peaceful if could ignore the corpses and far away explosions.

Triska: Who's the fellow we are looking for here anyways? - _Voice drowning in her signature badass attitude-_

Locke: A warrior called "The Hero of Oakvale"... - _Said sounding almost like an android_ -

The conversation died there, the atmosphere was awkward to say the least, Triska was already used to talking to Grayson Hunt or Gray for short but now she actually felt bored without Gray's constant yapping, even if this mission or task was quite intriguing to say least. After a while of walking in silence [ **like between five to seven minutes** ], Buck decided to speak to the unarmored woman that accompanied his fellow Spartans:

Buck: So, what's your name?

Triska: Wuh?...- _Snapped back to reality-_... oh... Triska Novak.

Buck: I've heard that you are a commander. - _he told her as they moved down some dirt road_ -

Triska: was... and its squadron command-

She was interrupted by the sound of an Explosion followed by the Sight of multiple pillars of Fire emerging from beyond the buildings of what looked like a city; The Spartans and Triska ran towards the city, eventually reaching it and seeing the source of the commotion: An Armored man holding a giant Yellow bladed sword... The Hero, who within the recent couple of minutes exterminated a bunch of shadow minions; their puddles where everywhere around the hero.

On top of his chestplate he had an Large red tattered piece of Cloth that worked an a shroud, he had more of the same tattered cloth on his waist which served as a loincloth. On his hip was a cage, a tiny crab cage made of silver hanging by a Iron chain connected to his waist's armor; Inside a Burnt white mask was kept, white as corpse and covered in strange patches of decorations that gaved it a terrifying look. his armor looked like if it was made platinum, on it is dried blood and fresh black black blood running painfully slow down the shiny platinum. he removed his helmet so he could clean the dark sludge off and in the process he ended up exposing his hair, which was all over the place, long and colored with an silver tint as well his beard; he had an face of a man on his 50's or 60's but it was clear that he had been alive for hundreds of years. As the champions approached, He turned around to the sound of footsteps and stood, ready to fight:

Locke: Are the one that many call The Hero of Oakvale?

The Hero: No hero here... just a monster... - _he said as his eyes dashed to his right, behind him_ -

The hero then quickly swung his sword to his right, decapitating the wounded shadow Daedra, he proceeded by walking up to another daedra that was crawling away, finishing it of by setting it on fire; he holstered his great sword then began walking south only to stop and stare at an Tall Armored man with an massive maul on his hands. He stared at Corrupted Champion, slowly unholstered his weapon and stood ready:

Shao Kahn: Mmmm... I can tell that you'll never join us by the easy way, so i'll have to do it the hard way.

The hero: Try it, I've fought bigger enemies than you... - _He said calmly_ -

Both of them charged forward each other, the remaining shadow Daedras opened an portal that from it, beings unknowned to the champions emerged: Living Shadows, beings that looked like almost splitting images of the creature called Omen from the Killer Instinct Dimension, their only difference was that they had no features besides red glowing eyes, Evil distorted laughter, claws and No heartbeat.

Triska: What the fuck are does things?! - _he said readying her rifle_ -

Locke: Just drop'em! - _he shouted as he took the safety off his rifle as well_ -

The ex final echo commander and the spartans began firing at the shadows, that only went after them not the Hero of Oakvale; The shadows bleeded thanks to their wounds, some falling down dead before standing right back up and continue to charge forward:

Triska: These things just don't die! - _he growls before looking at her gun for a split second_ -

then she activates the Overcharge on her Peacemaker Carbine afterwards she fires it at the Crowd, ripping an large amount of the Shadows into pieces. she reloads the PMC before doing a single comment:

Triska: That did the trick... - _she saw more shadows come_ -

Buck: damn right...

They continue to retreat as they fire at the shadows whom continue to pour out of the portals and chase them, while Shao kahn battles the Hero:

Shao Kahn: You can't beat me, you pathetic worm... - _he mocked_ -

The Hero of Oakvalle then kicks Shao kahn in the gut before lunging at him with his Solus Greatsword, nearly decapitating the Emperor, who ducks underneath it and smashes his maul against the the giant sword:

The hero: I have killed more than men with this blade and you are no different...

Shao Kahn: Don't make me laugh, killing me is impossible but you're willing to try!

They continue their duel as the champions continue to fight against a horde of Powerful living shadows; As they have their hands full, somewhere far away, Armored figure watches, intriguied by the two mighty warriors fighting, knowing who the victor will ultimately be...

* * *

 **SIMULTANEOUSLY HAPPENING IN THE NETHERREALM (MORTAL KOMBAT DIMENSION) -**

After the rulers of the Netherrealm: Lui Kang and Kitana were killed by a now Evil Defender of Earthrealm, Raiden, the netherrealm had fallen in chaos, the palace was in shambles, Demons fought among each other but due to the incompetence in how to rule, Shadows have taken control of the Infernal realm by help of a Corrupted Champion. The Champions travelled through a rift near an abandoned road with many demon corpses; they looked around while Fred could find out how close where they from their target:

Trevor: So... this is what hell looks like?... huh... I expected demons raping people for eternity or something worse, like eternal suffering. - _he says as he looks around_ -

Kelly: What the fuck is wrong with you?...

Trevor: A lot... Any who, Remind me why we are here...

Frederick: we are searching for the Champion called the Ashen One... Mr. Phillips, He should be down this road.

They followed the road only to find at the end of it an rickety stone bridge, as they walked by it some pebbles dislodge from the bridge and falling into the lava below them. The long bridge led to an large Platform that had many more corpses of Demons, In the middle of the Bridge stood their Target... The Ashen One, the last remaining Lord of Cinder:

Trevor: Is that him?

Kelly: Yes - _she simply said to Trevor_ -

He wore an Ominous looking armor, one that could only be described by someone that has witnessed the Dark soul dimension first hand; His armor was a fusion of Alva's, the Dark set and the fallen knight armor sets and Instead of red cloths, he had blood soaked, tattered, sun bleached, purple shroud and Loincloth. his helmet covered his face completely making him look far more intimidating than the living shadows that surrounded him which did a great mistake when they lunged forward, this only lead to be slain by a pair of Onyx black Scythes.

The remaining shadows attack, a few getting some hits on the Lord of Cinder but quickly being torn apart by his scythes. The Champions watched as the Shadows fell to the battle prowess of the Ashen One; The Shadows remade themselves quickly but the Ashen One was determined to keep them dead, After reforming three times after being killed, they finally fell dead then from a portal an Figure emerges: An Resurrected and Corrupted Jack of Blades. He was back to his "Human" form but with noticeable changes: all the red of his attire was now an dark purple, his eyes were black with purple pupils and his armor was scratched up like if someone tried to rip his armor off by force or he was dragged over barbed wire floors.

Jack: **Ashen One, join my master and become powerful beyond your comprehension, everything you ever desire will be yours but only if you become a servant to the one true god of this world and the rest...** **_Kagenosuno Ramtusghankai... _** - _He sounded as evil as ever_ -

Frederick: No!... don't listen to him, the shadow god wants to Enslave you!

Jack: **Silence mortal!**... - _he yelled as he faced Frederick_ -

Jack's hand glowed with a dark purple before black/purple spikes emerged from the ground into the Spartan's legs, causing him to scream in agony; The spikes behaved like a bunch of tentacles which made then go lunging at his throat, stopping due to the other three Spartans and Trevor's intervention. they were pushing the spikes back but no matter how much they pushed the spikes got closer and closer to Fred's neck, only a mere four inches from entering his neck. Then the spikes stop moving, One inch away from the Spartan's throat due to the Ashen One lunging at Jack, who dodged afterwards drawing his sword, an Dark and twisted version of the Tear of Avo:

Jack: **You dare attack a servant of the Shadow god?!... your foolishness will be your downfall Ashen one!**

Jack launch himself forward, clashing his sword against the Ashen One's Black heart Scythes. Meanwhile the champions freed Frederick from the Spikes, some of the spikes left dark shards inside the Spartan's legs which made it agonizing to move around. Trevor ready his Special Carbine and fired at Jack, who simply threw black fireballs blindly attempting to hit Trevor, trying not to get distracted from his battle against this Powerful enemy; The Ashen One clearly was a Even match to Jack when it came to combat experience and skill...

Jack: **_Vivus ortum Umbra!_**

Seconds later, Living Shadows began appearing all around, Kelly dragged Frederick through the same pathway that they came from while firing a pistol at the incoming shadows, Trevor and Linda were covering them; Frederick was holding his battle rifle weakly while firing at the Incoming shadows, who flinched and died but only to be replaced by two more on its place.

Trevor: Goddammit, more of those things!

Linda: I can fucking see it! - _she says pissed_ -

They retreated while firing at the seemingly endless amount of living shadows, The Only ones left in the Platform were Jack and the Lord of Cinder. Eventually Trevor pulled out a grenade from his pocket, removed the pin before making it roll down the Skinny and Fragile stone bridge; An Shadow saw the grenade and picked it up before looking curiously at it just at right moment for the frag detonating causing that chunk of the bridge to crumble and shatter down, sending every shadow to the Magma below them. the Platform where the Ashen One and Jack were fighting on dislodged and began going down the Molten river, now without distractions Jack could battle his Powerful adversary...

* * *

 **WHILE ALL THAT WENT DOWN, SHOVEL KNIGHT AND COMPANY WERE SEARCHING IN SUNSET CITY'S PORT SECTION (OVERDRIVE DIMENSION) -**

Sunset City went to shit when the Energy drink Overcharge turned 90% of the city's population into mindless mutants, The company tried covering it up only for "The Player" destroyed their headquarters making them retreat out of the city yet afterward Fizzco infested the whole planet with the Toxic soda that was shipped shortly after its defeat, making the world go to shit too. Since then the Arbiters of Fizzco's defeat have been fighting the company and rebuilding in the process.

"The Player" took Sam, 4Kim, the rest of his friends and the survivor factions to Los Angeles, California to begin cleaning Fizzco's Fiasco and exterminate the infected; By all survivors leaving, the mutants in someway evolved and the city was now covered in Orange slime and Wingers flew in large flocks above the sky, becoming a Orange slime jungle...

Shovel Knight walked by the remnants of what formerly known as Fargathia; The castle was covered top to bottom in the large veins like slime webs resembling the Swarm's nests in Sera. the OD aparently have stopped coming out at Day and slept until night except the wingers, whom fly 24/7 over Sunset city's skies.

Meta Knight: How the hell does a kingdom gets turned into hell in mere days? - _he says looking around_ -

Bayonetta: Apparently the OD are highly adaptable to their environment but they have become sensitive to the sunlight exclusively here in this island.

Shovel Knight: Good, less things interrupting our quest to find my... friend, Kratos.

Rise: Shovel Knight, do you know anything on this guy we're looking for besides that he's your "Friend"?

Shovel Knight: Not much actually... the first time I met him he was determined to kill me but I bested him, granting me a small amount of his power to create the armor that I'm wearing right now... - _he was wearing a pale white suit of armor with large red streaks around it, simulating Kratos's apperance_ -...but I consider him a friend, now that I remember... - _He flicked his fingers, switching to his regular armor_ -... much better.

Juliet: Eww... this place is sticky and gross.

Shovel knight looked at the floor and saw that the ground looked like a pale orange, it had small pods and portions of it was a dark reddish color; he also notice that without themselves noticing they all have climbed up an large lump of hardened slime that was like ten feet tall. It was like a tiny mound upon the road.

Shovel Knight: How did we got up here?

Meta Knight: We were following you... - _as he places his arm upon the blue knight's shoulder_ -

Shovel knight groan in pain and disconfort thanks to the wound he had recently received by Ornstein's spear; the wound was right below his heart, inpaling a small portion from his right lung but luckily the spear missed his heart by three inches regardless it nearly killed him, well to be exact he did **died** for a solid eight minutes before being revived by the Koopalings' medicine. The wound itself was healing slowly but it stopped bleeding after he cristalized it using an metal cup and a blowtorch he stole from an Engineer Droid. Regardless of his situation he knew that there was bigger fish to fry; When he was gonna speak, the large lump started to shake then it began rising from the ground.

Juliet: What the hell is going on?

Metal Knight: An Earthquake of some sorts...

Then Pacman jumped up and gestured so everyone could look down to the Side of the Lump, when the champions looked down they notice that this wasn't an lump of Hardened slime... It was an Giant OD creature. The behemoth was standing in all fours, It resembles an hippopotamus or some type of Rhino due to its Husky apperance and Hard to spot armor plates made of their own body tissue; their head is shaped like Hippo's head but it possesses four visible Tusks, two per side of their mouth, Three large horns and it also has tiny thorns on his faceplate. Technically this beast is badass looking, of what could be seen it's size if closely the size of two M1 Abrams tanks on top of each other...

Rise: Wow, its not an pile of hard slime its a Monster... and I think we woke this thing up...

Bayonetta: It seems like it, well we should end it before it kills us.

Shovel Knight: I think I got a better idea.

The blue knight sat down and placed his weapon on his back and slowly began searching for something on its Equipment pouch, then after searching for a couple of seconds, he pulled out some rope and a hook:

Metal Knight: Are you planning to hogtie this beast?

Shovel Knight: No, I'm going to tame it...

Metal Knight & Juliet: How are you planning to do that?

Shovel Knight then pointed at a Barrel of Overcharge coviently placed on top of a gas station, under an bent Lightpost that was shinning it like if it was a really cliche like item to progress in the story, Then he turned to Bayonetta:

Shovel Knight: My lady, would you please assist me in recovering that Barrel?

Bayonetta: What do you need? - _he asked him with the same flair of his knightly words_ -

Shovel Knight: Just need you to launch me over there...

Without any second thought, Bayonetta grabbed Shovel Knight using a spell that creates an Hand from what appears to be hair then throws the Knight towards the roof of the Gas station. He wrapped the barrel with rope, that is somehow attached to his Shovel with the hook, then he jumps from the gas station onto the Beast's back:

Shovel Knight: Ta Da!

Then everyone looked at him with Confuse faces before he sat down on top of the beast's head, afterwards making the barrel hang on a Unreachable distance from the Beast's mouth but close enough so it could see it, Seconds later, he was steering the beast's movements.

Juliet: I get now, you are making him follow the barrel... that's genius.

Shovel Knight: Hold on to something... Heya!

He shook the barrel making the Beast charge forward, Juliet's hair blowed in the wind, Metal Knight watched the Skies, Rise held Shine in his hand while it shined it, Bayonetta was checking out their surroundings, Pacman was sleeping and Shovel Knight was thinking of what would he do when he finds Kratos...

 _Kratos: **We shall meet again some day, so when that day comes I'll settle the score...**_

 _Shovel Knight:_ _ **Until we meet again, my friend...** -I said while he walked away-_

 _He huffed, then he placed the tunic's hood over his head and walked away, back to his realm, wherever that may be..._

Shovel Knight was snapped to reality by a loud thud, he looked forward and noticed that the beast had rammed an slime soaked tree down and he was eating the leaves. Another thing he noticed was that they had arrived at what seemed like an Amusement park, infested by Living Shadows fighting OD. It was dark, maybe 7pm making the dim lights of the damaged lights setting the mood...

Shovel Knight: How long did we ride this beast for?

Metal Knight: three hours...

Rise: And I believe that the guy we are looking for is in there...

They climbed down the Beast, Shovel Knight cut the barrel down and gave it to the beast, he promised the behemoth to return only to get licked by he behemoth. he ran to catch up to the other champions, whom entered the park and began dropping the OD that charged at them. The OD looked different, they looked more smooth, no pimples on their bodies or disgusting blobs... they looked almost human. While the Gunkers, Poppers, Blowers, Spawners, Muggers and Herkers are still running around, there's a couple new OD mutants among them: Snatcher, Screamer, Controller and the Rammer ( **The beast they use to get here is an Example** ), these names were given by Shovel knight.

The Snatcher is another flying type OD but this one likes to pick up their victims and dropping them from the air or rip them apart in mid air; Other than that it tries to bite or slash with their long Claws, They look like a Winger but the difference is that they are significally larger and sneak attack their prey.

The Screamer looks like an Regular OD except that they funtion as an Horde Caller, they are twice as Tall and they have extremely Flabby skin, like if they were bitten by a radioactive Shar Pei; If they spot an Barrel of Overcharge Delirium XD, they would yell in a very loud scream that will attract more OD and to top it all up when they are going to scream, they inhale so much air that their skin expands making this OD look like a Balloon.

Controller is an Rare OD, in the sense that very hard to find; they don't attack, they only mind control the OD surronding the area while it hides. the look like an Regular OD but with a Bloated Brain and electricity zapping around them... Shovel Knight found it funny when a Controller was hiding inside a trash can as its mind control electricity was attached to some OD.

As the champions fought throught the horde of OD, They were send flying due to a Herker throwing an Boulder a front of them, They got up and noticed the Living shadows fight the OD, looking like a full blown warzone of flying pieces and limbs...

Shovel Knight: I think these are new minions of the Shadow God... - _he says while pulling his shovel out_ -

Meta Knight: Whatever they may be, they are blocking my way...

The Golden sword wielding knight launched himself as a bladed tornado into the Crowd, sending OD and Shadows flying. Bayonetta began decimating shadows and OD with her four guns and her seemingly endless array of Spells, Rise went in with Shine killing anything on his path while Juliet destroyed the Herkers and Muggers with Pacman. Shovel Knight was feeling the pain of his wound but he continued cutting through the crowd in the Attempt to reach the Rollercoaster, where he swore he saw Kratos's blades attacking something large.

Meta Knight: Go Shovel Knight, We'll Handle this...

Shovel Knight nodded and Shovel Dropped his way over the crowd until he reached the Rollercoaster, Climbing up to the center of it and seeing what his friend was doing: The Ghost of Sparta was Facing off against an Enraged and Giant Smough, who was expulsing large amounts of dark energy...

Shovel Knight: Smough... - _he said as he ran into battle_ -

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 10- TWR: The Bloodline

Blue team and Triska continued to lower the number of shadows from the never ending wave, all happening while Shao Kahn fought the Hero of Oakvale to an Stalemate:

The Hero: I have to give you credit, you are far stronger than anything I've ever fought... - _He said with honesty-_

Shao Kahn: Flattery won't save you, I'll will do what that Fool Jack could never do... I'll end your pathetic life!

As the name "Jack" was spoke, The Hero remembered the monster that Destroyed his Village, That killed his family, tortured him for years and... forced him to Kill his Guildmaster... the memory of holding the limp body of the Elderly man in the Rain that washed away the red stains on his armor, The blood of the old man whom trained him since his village was burnt down...

Shao Kahn took advantage of the small opening and hit the Hero with an Brutal impact with his Wrath Hammer, sending him reeling back into an Wall, After sliding down the wall, the hero laid on his Knees, his sword far from reach and an Powerful Emperor walking forward to him. Without hesitation, the Wrath Hammer hit the hero square in the jaw, knocking the helmet off the hero's head.

Shao Kahn: You are Weak... not even worth my effort; Your true strength relies on that blade.

Shao Kahn then lifted up the hero and placed him on his feet and afterwards the Hero headbutted the Emperor, breaking his nose under his helmet.

Hero: Even without my sword, I'm strong enough to kick your arse...

Shao Kahn: you'll never win!

Hero: Try stopping me... **RAGEEEEE!**

Then all of a Sudden, An Red Aura covered the hero and he grew three times in muscle mass, he put himself in Bezerk mode with an spell, he was taller than Shao Kahn and muscular, like crazy muscular. He tackled the emperor down and right after he lifted him up and threw him at a wall. He walked up the Solus Greatsword and Picked it up and ran towards Shao Kahn, who avoided getting his head being sliced in half by using his Wrath Hammer as a Shield. they continued to battle, while Triska and Blue team gunned downed the last of the Shadows.

Triska: That's the last of 'em... now to finish off that guy with the hammer.

Triska reloaded and blue team nodded in approval then they charged into the area only to see Shao Kahn in the losing side of the battle. Shao Kahn had a couple gashes on his body, his tainted blood was on his body and on the floor, his wounds slowly healed but thanks to the large amount of damage that he took he was getting weaker.

The hero was returning to his original self but his hands were packing heat of their own... His Left Hand was covered in lighting that was spewing from his fist and his Right Hand was burning in blue flames then his gaze was settled on the Emperor, an gaze that if looks could kill, Shao Kahn would have disintegrated from existence. As the Hero walked forward, the loose stones on the ground and pebbles began rising into the air. Because of this, the Cage that hanged from his belt began rising until it opened on its own and the mask broke free seconds before the mask of Jack fell upon the hero's hand a moment later it was put on, making his eyes glow and turned into dragon like eyes.

The Hero: When I killed Jack, his mask tricked me into putting it on... but after I destroyed the remnants of Jack's soul, this hideous mask became the key for unlocking even more power within me... - _He lifted up his right hand and created a Fireball, which shot out electricity... for every step that he took, it grew in size..._ \- ...I've been learning from my descendants, watching their progress and new findings using Will, so this comes from the mind of the Queen that dethroned Logan... - _he looks at the ball_ -... And I wanted to know how it felt killing the first sod to attempted to kill me with it. - _his eyes flickered orange but turned blue_ -

Shao Kahn lunged forward with his wrath hammer only to have it grabbed by the Hero with one hand and having the Charged Fireball impact him in a very close range with the other, causing Shao Kahn to burst in flames and electrocuted. five seconds later he fell to the ground, his skin was sizzling, the sound of his blood literally boiling was barely audible but was there but even by all that, The Emperor of Outworld began moving to the point where he got back to his knees using his hammer as a clutch. He coughed blood before looking up, seeing the Hero holding the Solus Greatsword...

Shao Kahn: I'm Shao... Kahn... T- The destro- destroyer of... of... o-... Worlds!... - _he tried standing up_ -... I'm a Go-god...

The Hero: Even Gods die... - _he swung his blade horizontally towards Shao Khan's neck_ -

The Giant, Yellow blade sliced Shao Kahn's head cleanly, perfectly severing his head from his neck, causing a huge explosion/fountain of blackened blood to spray all over the dead Emperor's kneeling corpse and the Platinum armor of its executioner; The head rolled into the courtyard, Before he pushed the headless body with his leg, he wiped his mask from the blackened blood... Blue team stepped out of the way as Kahn's head rolled down near them with a gaping mouth death face; Triska walked pass it and holstered her weapon:

Triska: You okay, big man?... need to clean up.

The Hero gave her an confused look before nodding.

Triska: My name is Triska Novak... we've been looking for you... umm... mister? - _she was doing that thing where the other person says their name_ -

The Hero: I have no name but you can call me Archon.

Triska: Okay, Archon... we are looking for beings of powers capable of dealing with gods... well that's what they keep telling me.

Archon: You wish for me to join your cause to kill Shadow God Ramtus?

Everyone stared at the Hero with confusion, the Spartans's faces couldn't be seen but it was obvious that they were confused.

Triska: Ramtus?... that's his name?

Archon: Yes, he tried bringing me to his side more than one time... it was because of my knowledge of ancient text and incantations... he sees me as a threat for his powers, due to my ability to understand his language for spells...

Triska: Which is? - _Making an hand gesture that said "Spill the beans"_ -

Archon: Its Latin or Backwards Latin... depends of how furious he may be but he fears his brother more that he fears individuals like me.

Triska: Blue team, keep guard here and try to close the entry portal from here and open an exit portal.

Buck: Wilco...

Triska then follows Archon to an destroyed Pub or bar, the place looked like if it was made for little kids but it had some ale that Archon seemed to enjoy:

Archon: So, I'm guessing that Ramtus has been hitting dimensions hard? - _he asked serving some ale to Triska-_

Triska: And now with thoes things that blue team and I just fought, He seems to be upgrading his troops...

Archon: Living Shadows, i've fought them before... but these are tougher, Faster and far more dangerous. Ramtus may have brought those beings from the Void or he Contaminated an Shadow Grunt with a... ummm... an Feral Shadow's blood.

Triska: Are you sure you ain't drunk?

Archon: I'm sure... - _Sigh_ -... fine...

Triska: Fine what?

Archon: I'll join you in your quest to defeat Ramtus...

Triska: Well then, we should be leaving...

Then Buck entered the room:

Buck: We opened the portal back to the Nexus chamber.

Triska: Did you close the other one?

Buck: Yes, we should move before more of them show up...

Triska and Archon nodded, then they followed Buck into the Portal. After they left, another portal opened but from it a bunch of Black clad Soldiers with purple auras came out and quickly surrounded the beheaded body of Shao Kahn. The soldiers were wearing Heavy armor and they had an Mask with a Scythe and a Rifle emblem on their shoulder plates. the soldiers were a mix of Space Marines from the 40K dimension, Brotherhood of Steel paladins from the Nuclear Fallout dimension and DeeBee soldiers from the Gears dimension; All of them only had three colors: Black, Purple and Gray, then all of a sudden from the portal, An Mysterious Soldier with an Jetpack, an Robotic weapon arm and thick armor he walks up and stands in the middle of the crowd of soldiers, as they salute him:

Mysterious Soldier: Target Identified... Shao Kahn, Former Emperor of Outworld from Dimension MK1-3D800N. Require new mission details. - _Talking to an Radio glued to his armor; His voice was filtrated by his Helmet that had an Built-in Gas mask and Scope for his left eye. Then an DeeBee walked forward and handed him an Chip that the Mysterious soldier put into the Radio-..._ Commander... we have found Shao Kahn... and as you predicted, he's dead...

Commander: Bring him... every piece of him, Our lord wants him.

Mysterious Soldier: Is Soldier-890BH3K successful in his Mission?

Commander: 890 and 602 have informed of their success... 541...

Soldier 541: What is it Commander?

Commander: Return to base with the Target, ASAP... The boss wants to speak to _Us_ - _Emphasis on "Us"_ -

Soldier 541: Noted...

He made a hand gesture to say "Wrap it Up" then the soldiers lifted the dead Shao Kahn and took him into the Portal and like that they left...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 11- TWR: Ash & Cinders

**IN THE NETHERREALM...**

The redneck of Blaine County fired his rifle with precision, dropping shadows left and right, without hesitation. Even with an enormous gap between both pieces of the Bridge, the shadows began either leaping over to the other side or pilling up on each other to the point of that the pile began rising to about six feet tall.

Meanwhile on the Platform floating on the seemingly endless river of Boiling magma, Jack of Blades fought the Ashen One intensively but he knew that this warrior had fought hundreds of beings with different fighting styles, so he could be ready for almost anything; He clashed the Sword of Aeons against the Ashen Scythes, the loud shrieks that the metal did was almost deafening yet it felt natural to both warriors. The Ashen One was exceptionally taller compared to Jack but they were pretty much equally matched. Jack jumped back, then fired five tainted Fireballs at the Ashen One, whom leaped over almost in ungodly speeds, as he closed in, his scythe strikes nearly shredded the Being from the Void. while their fight continued, the platform was beginning to give way, falling apart quickly yet luckily both fighters stood on thick pieces stone that were barely floating above the hellish [ **no pun intended** ] Lava.

Jack: **you'll die by my hand!**

They clashed their blades together while the platforms moved down the hellish river, They jump up to the air, weapons dancing in the air before landing on the opposite platform. Jack was furious, the ashen one's power was great but not only that but that the Ashen One could revive himself at any time, the curse of immortality. To a certain point, Jack knew about his plans for the Ashen One but he knew that he needed the Ashen One Alive, killing him wasn't an option because it would make his job a whole lot harder.

Then Jack jumped away from the platform due to an Red colored Lightning thrown by The Ashen One, landing on a Charred Stone pillar that was sticking out of the Lava. The Ashen One threw another lightning strike at the pillar, dislodging it from the riverbed. Now with a bigger area (6x6 ft) to stand, Jack began throwing fireballs at the Ashen One, who simply dodged them or swatted them in mid flight. Eventually the Ashen One's platform began crumbling below his feet, he imitated Jack by Jumping on a staglamite, then he cut throught it with his scythe, giving him an platform to stand on which was a little smaller than the one Jack riding on.

Jack: **It's so much easier to give up and become another warrior for The Shadow God... But if you continue this, i'll let you drown in this lava and drag your charred remains back to him...**

The Ashen One leaned forward, making his platform crash against Jack's, then they continued their attacks. An slash by Jack caught the Ashen one right on the Left shoulder which afterwards he returned the favor by carving an Hole on Jack's right leg. The masked being of the void threw lightning at the Ashen One, who threw his Scythe at Jack missing him and getting hit by the lightning due to their close vicinity, causing the Ashen One to fall to his knees. Jack stood at front, looking down at the Ashen One and sword ready to finish the Warrior, The other scythe fell into the lava as well due to it slipping from its owner's grasp.

Jack: **Now, You di-**

An Loud bang was heard, the Sword of Aeons was shot out of Jack's hand [ **Actually more like Jack's hand was blown apart** ] by an sniper bullet and without time to waste the Ashen One took the Sword of Aeons from the air and attempted to kill Jack, only to Jack kick the Ashen One back while unintentionally pushing his platform away. To the left of the river was road and on it was Trevor and the Spartans riding undead horses, all except Frederick. Trevor held the Sniper as his horse sprinted across the road, keeping sight of the Warriors on the floating makshift platforms.

Jack: **GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!**

Then Jack opened his hands and somehow he grabbed the Ashen One's Scythes from the Lava and now he was wielding them. Now with their weapons inverted, they fought hard while Trevor tried to aim his Sniper while in motion:

Trevor: Goddamn Zombie Horse... Come on, Come on...

Then he manage to get Jack on his sight, He pulled the Trigger then **BANG!...**

Jack of Blades had baited the Ashen one to get in the way of the bullet, the round blew apart two of the Ashen One's fingers causing him to drop the Sword of Aeons, then as Jack tried to reach his precious sword, the bullet hit him on the right side of his neck, making him flinch. Within milliseconds, Jack dropped the Scythes and Grabbed the Sword while The Ashen One grabbed the scythes, his left hand having difficulty holding one of the scythes. Afterwards, as both now holding their respected weapons lunged the blades forward, it was silence.

Both had hit their mark, The Sword of Aeons was driven into the Ashen One's Chest while Black Heart Scythes were now inside Jack's mid section, peaking out the back. then the Ashen One pulled The Scythes out, Snapping Jack in two, His severed lower half fell into the river and his upper half was thrown by the Ashen One into the River only to land on an large Staglamite, Impaling him. His left hand was touching the magma, which began catching fire afterwards spreading to what was left of his body.

The Ashen One fell to his knees, into a mixture of Jack's Tainted blood and His's, he tried pulling the blade out but it was buried Hilt deep inside of him with the other half of the sword poking out through his back. He turned his Head to where the River was taking him: An Lavafall (Waterfall made of Lava)

The Lavafalls took the Ashen One, his scythes and The Sword of Aeons all while Trevor, Kelly and Linda watched.

Trevor: What are we going to do now?

Kelly: The Only thing we can do... Leave and inform the court of what occured to the Ashen One...

They left on their horses, riding them all the way to an Hill that lead to the main road. they followed the road up to where the Portal Stood, near it was an pile of rocks with an assault rifle laying above it, buried underneath was Frederick...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12- TWR: Godslayer

Shovel Knight stared at the Giant Smough in Awe and slight intimidation, he knew that if Ornstein killed him, Smough could decimate him. he approached, Shovel In hand, ready to battle while at the same time he saw how Kratos looked like: He was wearing what looked like armored Viking clothes, he possessed an Beard and a couple new scars; On Kratos's Back he had an Axe and a Quiver full of Arrows, On his hands he had his signature Chaos blades, the chains were locked into his hands with padlocks instead of being glued to his forearms.

When the rollercoaster carts were coming, Shovel Knight climbed on them and ride them to the top. Both Smough and Kratos were too busy fighting each other to notice the newest addition to this battle, Then as the Carts got close to Smough's head, Shovel knight leaped onto the Giant's neck and drove the Shovel blade deep, earning an Roar of pain by the giant...

Shovel Knight: How did it feel?...monster! - _he said twisting his blade_ -

He retrieved his weapon, jumped back to the rails and resisted the urge to yell due to pain from his tender wound. He turned his face slightly only to see an Charging Kratos holding his blades, ready to rip someone apart, He taught that Kratos was gonna join him but he found out that the Ghost of Sparta had other plans; he dodge every strike that Kratos threw at him then he crossed his Shovel between the Blades:

Shovel Knight: Wow, when you say that the next time that we meet each other there would a fight... you actually mean it... - _he said a bit amuzed and oddly happy-_

Kratos: I'm a man of my word... - _he responded, putting more strength into his blades trying to beat Shovel Knight_ -

Shovel Knight: Strange, I thought you preferred action over words... - _he pushed back, trying to match Kratos but his wound wouldn't let him_ -

Kratos: How's this for an Action! - _he said to him in a shout_ -

The Ghost of Sparta pushed away the shovel, afterwards goes for a forward lunge in the attempt to impale the knight only to be interrupted by an really angry Smough. Both looked at the Giant then they avoided the equally enormous maul's attack, they both begin to run on the rails; As they are running they both jumped to another rail, meeting their weapons in mid air with a show of sparks before continuing to attack the giant as they ran [ **Kratos throwing his axe and Shovel Knight tossing vials once belonging to his old foe, Plague Knight** ]. As Shovel Knight ran dry of vials, he jumped up the carts then began spinning upon his heel on the coaster cart as a saw blade, slashing the giants body as he spun in a crazed speed, all this while Kratos attacked the behemoth from the other side with his blades, Which seemed the better choice than his axe at this very moment, while he ran parallel to Shovel Knight.

After Smough fell to his knees due to the constant damage done by both Kratos and Shovel Knight, Both ran into each other on the rails, then they began fighting while in motion making their weapons sang a tune of war and Relentless assault all while the stage lighted with the splendor of the sparks. Their strikes, Timed and made to kill, missed, one after the other having their objetive interrupted by another skrike with the same orders ultimately the rails that they fought upon burst aflames due to the sparks, now to make matters much more interesting, Smough stood back up and he was pissed...

Shovel Knight: I'm getting sick and tired of that behemoth! - _he said a bit annoyed of Smough's interruption on this epic bout_ -

Both Kratos and Shovel Knight Jumped a couple steps back to prevent getting crushed by the Giant Smough's enraged attack. Kratos attacked with his blades, targetting the open wounds onSmough's sides, which did hurt the monstergreatly; Shovel Knight then pulled ou the last three bombs belonging to Plague Knight, which were Component powder + Lob casing with an impact fuse...

He aimed the bombs at an open Wound then he threw them, hitting in the right spot causing a enourmous explosion that made the behemoth to fall back on the rails, Destroying half of the Rollercoaster in the process, causing a lot of blood belonging to Smough to fly by previously mentioned explosion; then Shovel Knight Jumped in the Air, Threw his Shovel Blade into Smough's neck, piercing through it then sending all his weight down onto the blade by a ground pound which allowed the shovel to create a large gash on Smough's neck which spray the tainted blood like an hose. Then he pulled out his Shovel only to use it block an sudden strike by Kratos that launched the Knight a few feet back. As the Knight stood up, Kratos sweeped his leg and pointed one of his swords to Shovel Knight's neck:

Kratos: Yield... - _he said coldly_ -

Shovel Knight: Fine... I yield... - _he responded, sitting and placing his hands upon his knees_ -

Kratos took this as a suprise, even with the little that he knew the blue knight he had known that he wasn't one to give up on a fight that easily:

Shovel Knight: I'm too wounded and sore to try to continue this fight... you win... - _he said looking at the God of War_ -

Kratos holstered his blades then began walking away but before he magically left like last time, Shovel Knight stood up, ran to him and said:

Shovel Knight: I need your Help... - _he said as he walked next to Kratos_ -

Kratos: Its not my problem... - _he responded coldly_ -

Shovel Knight: Kratos, there's an being that is capable of destroying whole dimensions, capable of killing billions and we can't stop him without you...

Kratos: ... - _kept walking_ -

Shovel Knight: I've know about... your son... If we stop the Shadow God we could restore everything even the fallen.

Kratos stopped, then looked at the bow that he was carrying then turned back and said to Shovel Knight:

Kratos: How should I know that you're telling the truth? - _he looked the knight with a serious look in his eyes_ -

Shovel Knight: You from all people know that is a poor choice to lie to someone that can kill gods... - _Admitted_ -

Kratos took a moment before he shook Shovel Knight's hand and began walking to the area that formely was flooded with OD and Shadows; The other Champions were scratched up and covered in Orange blood and Black Sludge:

Rise: Is he In?

Shovel Knight: Yes...

They were gonna celebrate but then they saw the glare thrown by Kratos in their direction; They mounted the beast, that Rise had named Rex then they rode it to their portal and left shortly after arriving and telling rex that they will return, They departed the Overdrive dimension...

* * *

 **BACK AT THE DESTROYED ROLLERCOASTER -**

Meanwhile, watching from a distance, a Heavy armored soldier with half of his body completely cybernetic, He turns around and looks at Smough, as he walked towards Smough, who was still barely alive, looked at him then grabbed the Maul upon grabbing the giant hammer, it shrunk down to the size of an a dagger afterwards he stared at Smough before he left him broken and without his weapon... doomed to die. As the soldier left, he spoke to an small transparent orb:

Mysterious Soldier: My lord, Artifact 5 has been collected.

Dreyfuss: Good... return to base.

The Cybernetic Soldier began emitting an aura similar to Dreyfuss's, following this he opened an portal using his robotic weapon arm and he truly left this dimension...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Shadow Chapter II- Umbra Forte

The Shadow God was not at his Throne but on his laboratory, he seemed to be angrily talking to someone other from his grunts, someone supernaturally powerful, a god perhaps; on the door of the lab was a big amount of broken bottles and destroyed books.

Kageno Ramtus: How dare you enter my palace, you fiend! - _he spat angrily_ -

He was looking like a tall evil looking elven king with dark armor and purple mist coming out of his armor, this must be Ramtus's mortal form, the body he'll use to walk among worlds of the mortals without showing his real apperance, his anger was aimed towards the other Deity in the room: Dreyfuss.

Dreyfuss: Oh please, I can see through your facade like an open book, Brother... - _he spoke as he passes his fingers on Ramtus's book table, the dust was plenty_ -

Kageno Ramtus: You are not my brother, you are an Abomination... a vile fusion between our kin and _them_... - _he spoke disgusted by the thought of Drey's origin_ -

Dreyfuss: Love you too Brother... - _he sarcastically said as he picked up a book and reads a little before continuing his sentence_ -... but to more important matters; I've given those who oppose your power, the keys to your defeat and they've been hard at work.

Kageno Ramtus: **YOU DID WHAT?!**

The older shadow God's power flared up causing vials of darkened liquids to explode, mirrors to burst and to books to caught flames. his aura tainted the floor where he stood to the point of resembling the darkness of the void, his armor dissapeared and his fair form withered and returned to his evil god appeance: Dreyfuss glared at what he called brother and pointed at him with his index fully extended, his eyes glowed orange as two seconds later he spoke:

Dreyfuss: **_Homo a Deo, Peccatum Mortale dolore..._** - _he says making his finger shot a bunch of glowing symbols_ -

Afterwards Shadow God Ramtus was surrounded by Glowing, Golden Sigils which floated around him as the rings on planet Saturn, they chanted the rite that had summoned them as whispers; Ramtus stared at the Sigils and calmed down, he breathed slowly as he stared into the Masked Deity's Blackened eyes until his eyes turned back to normal, into a dull orange.

Dreyfuss: Good... now like I was before being interrumpted... I gave the book of life to the Heroes and to the Villains I gave them the Book of the Dammed. I did it as a challenge, I want to see if you can defend yourself from their advances and at the same time how powerful you really are... - _He watched Ramtus's pets, that remained at the door unable to enter as Drey's gaze terrified them_ -

Ramtus: **I don't see the point of your little game... what are you really planning?, Deceiver...**

Dreyfuss: Think of it as Ulterior Motive... I've relinquished half of our Kin from their power yet I'm not done with my Plan, I've been waiting patiently for the moment you broke out of your Cage and attempted to Conquer as well Destroy all of Kharn's Creations. You aren't any different from the others, you step out of the line with your duties, decide that you want to be encharge and before you know it... I'm task with bringing your head in a silver platter to the big guy... - _he says as he burns weird sigils into the floor_ -

Ramtus felt hatred for his Goody two shoes brother Kharn but his hatred for Dreyfuss was far beyond that mark; The masked deity may be younger than Ramtuz but he's way stronger than him, including the Intimidating apperance that was better than Kharn's. His skill with Spells is incredible as well his adnormal ability to Imitate Anyone or Anything he desires, including his ability to learn and perfect any spell in a matter of three to five attempts to use it.

Dreyfuss: **_Ut rigidum Meum_**

The sigils dissolve in the air, Ramtus watched as Dreyfuss pulled out from a pouch an Void Ball, an item that works like a crystal ball but it only works if the User sacrifices something of equal value to the thing he wishes to know; the Void Ball lets out an Dark mist that smells like "Suphur Mustard" or Dichlorodiethyl Sulfide, the mist itself looked like an yellow and Green-ish color but in a really dark shade, almost looking as mold mix with rust. Ramtus coughed a little at smell but it wasn't anything he was not familiar to.

Dreyfuss: I've removed some of the Contents of the "Godkiller"gas, so it wouldn't kill you; You have only ten wishes before the Void Ball becomes unstable and it begins creating that pesky gas that all the gods fear so much... - _He laughs_ -

Ramtus: **One of this days I'll find a way to enfeeble your weapon and I'll enjoy killing you.**

Dreyfuss: Until that day comes, I... Dreyfuss, The Last God of Chaos, will be superior than any of Our Kin...

The deity walks around the lab and stumbles upon a floating objet that peaks his attention: Dreyfuss walked up to an Necklace sitting on what looked like an Study, it was an Medallion covered in thorns and it had writting on its side: " _ **Tenebris de morte et pedes meos redeo, ultimum cubile creaturam obviabit Vacuum** " _he grabbed the medallion and turned around, his fiery aura around the medallion; when the fire touched the medallion, the subtle wail of a powerful soul was heard from the medallion.

Dreyfuss: So Lumnonebris has fallen... - _he stairs into medallion_ -... And you kept her soul in her Medallion, you made my job easier.

Ramtus: **Leave her Alone...** - _he ordered_ -

Dreyfuss: Or what?... you'll send your pets at me, those pathetic husks wouldn't scratch the end of my boot.

Ramtus: **I said... Leave... HER ... ALONE...** - _his aura sprung to life as his anger began boiling_ -

Dreyfuss: Make me... if you dare.

Ramtus knew that he would stand a chance against Dreyfuss, his power went back to normal and he stared at the Masked Being, who approached slowly and stood next to Ramtuz, his gaze fixed on the medallion as it lit on fire, the wailing turned more ghoulish and agonizing:

Dreyfuss: See... Doesn't it feels much better to put your head down and Surrender to an stronger force?... you tell me, I've haven't... - _he mocked Ramtuz as he got closer to him_ -

Then he leaned down and he whispered in Ramtus's ear, his eyes changed as his Sclera turned black and his pupils turned red:

Dreyfuss: **_Et nunc ostendam vodis in Deum ego mittan te ad me tenet Lumnonebris tartarum tradidit cruciandos... Spero hoc ultimo agitur dudum scio tibi ita despectum... Am I clear?..._** - _His Voice was very deep and demonic sounding_ -

Dreyfuss's mask created an mouth that from it giant, sharp and Uneven fangs came out, his mask cracked up and he had now two pair of eyes which were Completely red and they glowed; He looked far worse than Demonic in this state, far from Evil too, Ramtus nodded and looked down before Drey turned back to his original self, just after turning the medallion to ash...

Dreyfuss: I hope that I was clear... I don't like repeating myself...

The Masked God opened an Portal and Left, leaving Ramtus to think of his next move on not only the champions but on his "Brother", now that he took the soul with him.

Ramtus: **Dante!** - _he calls for him quickly_ -

Dante then runs into the room and stands a front of his master:

Ramtus: **Bring back every one of my Champions, dead or Alive... and start preparations to summon Legion!**

Dante: My lord, I'm not doubting your actions but... Summoning The Legion?

Ramtus: **Yes, Legion will kill off all who oppose me...**

Dante: What about the Forsaken Knight or The Ghoul?

Ramtus: **I'll awaken them if the Time comes... Dante in Chess, the pawns are the first to die... never forget that...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 13- Tying Loose Ends

**Author** **notes: hello, loyal viewers, its me Dreadfulboss or as most of you know me as Dreyfuss Kiroven, I've leave this message saying my apologies for taking my sweet time making this Chapter. this Chapter mostly is for tying up loose ends in the Story and to prepare you for what's to come... I don't want to spoil anything but I'll be introducing an ridiculous amount of Important story details between this and like the next chapter.**

 **By the way, i'll be explaining a couple of things: First of all, My Version of Joker loves Harley way to much to cause harm to her and is really persuasive but retains his Craziness. second, if some characters seem diferent to their normal selfs, its because I made some changes on them but if they seem like a whole new character or I f*cked them up to much, Please PM' me or Tweet at me about it at my twitter account. Third, there's a whole lot of "Pairings" that i created due to my little twisted mind so... from this point on keep an Eye open for an (Lemon) tag because it may happen or it may not but just remember this scenes are completely optional so if you decide to skip the lemon scene, you ain't missing important details. Lastly, if you desire to have an especific character apperance in an future chapter, just PM the request to me and I'll do some research on the characters I choose and depending of what I think of them, my decision of adding them will be made.**

 **If any questions about the story, you can, Like I said before, PM your question to me and I'll try awnsering it without giving out spoilers... :)**

 **PS: I'll be posting Original stories in Wattpad in my account of the same name. if you enter my Wattpad account, don't read "Origins (HIA explanation)" if you haven't finish reading Heroes in Arms due to total spoilers.**

 **-Dreyfuss**

* * *

 **SOME TIME AFTER THE THREE WAY RESCUE -**

Inside the counsel building, things were not going well:

Saint's leader: Listen to me!... We have to do something now, the Shadow God Ramtus is killing off anything on his way and now we got two badasses that can destroy him... And what are you doing?... hiding here like a bunch of Pussies! - _He was angry and slightly frustated_ -

Prophet: If we attack, we all get killed... We need to come up with a pla-

Marcus Fenix: The Saint is right, plus we got the book... and someone that can read it...

Solid Snake: Since when you take the side of an Sociopath?

Saint leader: Puckish FUCKING Rogue... is it too hard to remember?!

Lara Croft: That's not the damn point here... Archon understands the language of the book and he can actually make this shit work... - _She said pointing at the Pentagram on the wall-_

Luigi: We can't just go in guns blazing against a God... We'll get butchered...

The Counsel was arguing with Each other while Chief, Doomslayer, Samus, Archon and Kratos stood in silence, all not wanting to join in.

Prophet: Chief what do you think?...

Master Chief thought for a moment then he spoke:

Master Chief: I'm with Prophet, the obvious way is to plan our Strategy to fight Ramtus...

Prophet then smiled but his smile disappeared when Chief spoke again:

Master Chief:... However, I also agree with the Saint. We have to learn anything we can from the book, then plan out an way to attack Ramtus where it hurts.

Samus: He's right... Dreyfuss didn't leave that book to kill us... he wants us alive, He gains more if we succeed...

Prophet: I thought that you of all people should hate or even fear that being...

Samus: I hate him yes... but he didn't lie when he said that the book would advance our already powerful army against Ramtus.

Archon: She's right... I've known Chaos God Dreyfuss for a long time, if he assist you is either for Self Gain or some ulterior motive... if he gave us the Book of Life, he wants us to destroy his so called Brother.

Saint leader: How Long you know him?

Archon: Three centuries... I've had the Misfortune of meeting him when I was under the influence of Jack of Blade's mask; He promised me to free me from Jack if I did something for him... that something was to bring him the Tear of Avo sword, The Avenger sword and a couple more items from my dimension...

Isaac: What happened then?

Archon: He took me to his realm... The Old Underworld. there I witness horrors beyond anything I've seen, there he brought me to his Chamber... he used his arcane magic to remove Jack's soul from this mask...

He grabbed the cage, pulled a key from his hidden pocket, within a loose armor plate, he opened the padlock to retrieve the Mask. he threw the mask on the table, then he leaned on to the table, beard hanged over his mask:

Archon: When Jack's soul was removed, the mask grants me his power, it allowed me to learn new spells and also showed me the future of my bloodline...

Saint leader: You saw your children's future?

Archon: My Descendants' future... The Hero of Bowerstone who defeated Lucien thanks to my Sister, Theresa... and his Daughter, the Hero of Brightwall... I saw how she defended Albion from the Crawler, from them I've learned plenty of spells but going back to Dreyfuss... - _he caught back to the theme of focus_ -...he upgraded my will powers and allowed me to learn to Spell weave. So I truly believe that Dreyfuss gave us the book so we could take down Ramtus for him...

Saint leader: What about the Book of the Dammed... and Why take down his Own brother?

Lara Croft: Its quite obvious, isn't it?... Dreyfuss wants to see who can defeat Ramtus the fastest...

Samus: Exactly... But for what purpose?, Equality, to see who is strongest or wh-

Archon: To crown an New God... - _Said almost monotonous_ -

Everyone stared at the Hero, Many questions had blown out the window and others took their place, then Prophet said:

Prophet: Do you mean...

Archon: Whoever kill Ramtus will become an God among men... he who kills an God become a God, One that can rule over all dimensions and realities... - _Responded-_

Silence covered the room, the words of Archon sink in and made the Champions think of this new development, " _Kill Ramtus... Become a God_ " words that would tear there way down to their conscious and remain there.

Prophet: Read the Book, Archon...

Prophet said breaking the Silence, everyone looked at him, half of the counsel felt betrayed while the others felt pleased of this decision. From the other side of the Counsel's door, The Koopalings eavesdropped on every word, they laughed and Ran towards the Main Plaza with mischievous intentions.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE VIC -**

Armored man: Ladies, Gentlemen, Monsters, Ghouls and Psychos alike... It is **I**... - _Voice filtrated through his helmet_ -

The armored man holding the book of the Dammed removed his helmet, exposing his green hair and Paper white skin: The Joker

The Joker: ...Emperor Joker and your future God, came to give you the news!... And when I mean " _I came to give you the news_ " I mean my loyal consultant, Kefka!

Kefka: Its an Honor Emperor Joker, today we shall invade the Mushroom Kingdom, then the Apothican dimension and after that we'll conquer all the realms for Emperor Joker!

Every Villainous Champion Roared and Chanted " _DESTROY AND CONQUER FOR EMPEROR JOKER!_ " after maybe six repetitions of the Chant, Joker made an Gesture to Bowser saying " _Shut them up_ " the Giant Koopa King understood then he roared, Shushing everyone allowing Kefka to continue to speak:

Kefka: Every single being that challenges the power and Authority of Emperor Joker will feel our Fury and from their mutilated corpses they will rise as Obedient servants for our Dreadful Emperor!

Joker cackle at the speech, then he saw Harley Quinn come close, he grabbed her chin then pulled her into an Kiss. They parted their lips away, Harley walked up to an Makeshift throne made of Weapons and Bones while Joker moved a front of Kefka, Afterwards he spoke:

Joker: Thanks Kef for that lovely speech... now, my fellow Assholes, when we open the portal to the Dimension that those cupcakes with legs and bullets with arms live... We will conquer it then we're going to spread out through existence and when we are ready or I decide we shall make that purple glowing bastard to submit, I'll show him how to be truly evil... Or we all die, regardless I'll have an Blast... - _He laughed before opening the book, his laughter died down slowly turning into a chuckle_ -

For the first time, Joker ruled like... well an Emperor. His hair a mess and his stress marks on his forehead were clear as day; Harley stood beside her Emperor, not as the Girlfriend of the Clown Prince of Crime but as the Empress to her Pudding. He then Pulled out from his pocket an Feather pen, he wrote something while mumbling then he spoke to the crowd:

Joker:... And as for our Heroic Counterparts... Will we give them Pity?!

The Giant Crowd: **NO!**

Joker: Will we make their deaths quick?!

The Giant Crowd: **NO!**

Joker: Will we spare their loved ones?!

The Giant Crowd: **THEY ALL WILL SURRENDER OR DIE!**

Joker: Are gonna Win?!

The Giant Crowd: **YEEEESSSSSS!**

Joker: I thought you were gonna say no... - _Chuckle-_... But back to business, before we can get our plan in action we have to eliminate the prisoners and that Old fool's little minions... if they are killed they join our ranks... Isn't that right, Turtle King?

Bowser smiled at the comment, knowing that it was true, he did die by the hands of Corrupted Ganon in Ramtus's base afterwards he had somehow appeared here. All of Joker's followers or pretty much the Entire population of The VIC, have and are currently wearing either armor made of Scrap metal or they are wearing their own armor but they have in common is the Grim Reaper with a Joker smile and a Rifle instead of a scythe emblem. Joker then Whistled, Four Heavy armored Champions appeared: Psycho Mantis, Albert Wesker, Deathstroke and Deadshot. They all wore black armored suits. they stood up then the Joker spoke:

Joker: You four will go and Raise hell in the dimension I send you while my little plan begins... Got it?!

All four Champions: Yes!

Joker laughed as he searched for something in his book. Harley Quinn stood beside him, Her Signature But upgraded Hammer on her right shoulder and Powerful Pistol in her left hand, the armor she wore was painted like her suit, red and black. Kefka stood to the left of the Joker, an Strange staff in his hands and an Sinister smile that could challenge Joker's...

* * *

 **BACK AT THE NEXUS -**

The Archon closed the book, everyone seemed like they were thinking deeply then Shovel Knight burst throught the door afterwards he spoke:

Shovel Knight: Come outside now!

The counsel stood from their seats and ran outside, an Giant ocean of Champions stood a front of their building, many of them seemed angry:

Random filtrated Voice: Did you spoke to an Shadow God, Explain!

Then from the Crowd, the Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) stepped up into sight of the Counsel, then an Surge of flames came from the Ground beside him and from it the Shirai Ryu ninja Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) appeared and stood Beside Sub-Zero:

Scorpion: All of You are hiding imformation from us...

Their outfits seemed to not fit with their Ninja characteristics, Sub-Zero's attire looked like an Dark Blue and Black colored Samurai armor with similarities with the Outfit he wore while an Revenant, he had an large shroud over his shoulders with the words " More Stealthful than the night, More Deadly than the Dawn" written on it. For Scorpion, his armor seemed like an Samurai's outfit painted Yellow and black, but different from Kuai's was the Charred Chains on his Arms, Legs and Waist, he had some burnt yellow cloth tied like an bandana. Scorpion's mask looked like the one he used in the Cold War, while his hair, which had grown quite a lot, hanged as an pony tail while Sub-Zero had an thin Black layer of hair on his head. Then from seemingly nowhere, another ninja appeared but this one was wearing a Tattered Black attire and an Silver or Chrome looking mask: Ryu Hayabusa

Ryu:... And we want to know the Truth.

Saint Leader: Off Topic here but... Are you three suppose to be the half of the Power Rangers?

Scorpion's Kunai came up from his waist to his hand, hanging menancingly from his grip, letting off Sparks as it swayed back and forth, Sub-Zero had his own weapon this time: An Katana on his waist that use to belong to the previous Grandmaster, the frozen handle was being held by Kuai's right hand and Ryu held his Dragon Sword's handle, ready to swiftly remove the purple suit wearing man:

Scorpion: Another comedian...

Lara elbowed the side of the saint as a way to tell to shut up, then Prophet spoke:

Prophet: - _Sigh-_... Okay, we were visited by the Brother of The Shadow God who's Name is Ramtus... his Brother, Dreyfuss came to speak to us, to imform us about an way that we could defeat his Brother...

Then an familiar Blonde young man, who was carrying an Enourmous sword on his back, asked:

Cloud: Why would he assist us in Killing his brother?!

Mumbles and questions was heard from the crowd before the Prophet continued speaking:

Prophet: We have an Hunch... Thanks to Archon, we have an general understanding that apparently this Deity wants us to help him exchange of favors... what we believe is that the Chaos God Dreyfuss wants his brother dead. So he gave us this Book... - _Showing the Champions the Book-_

Archon: This is the Book of Life... within it there's hundreds of incantations capable of many things but it also contains spells that can Weaken the Shadow God Ramtus enough so we can kill him... but only few of us, me as one that can cast these spells or even Read the book.

Bayonetta: ...But it requires offerings to make the spells work...

Archon: I'm fully aware of the offerings, Miss. I'm have the offerings required for this.

Saint Leader: I believe we should put this into an vote... I can see that we all are gonna eventually fight over this thing so let's quickly decide... Raise your Hand if you want to leave the book alone...

Then about half of Champions raised their hands, among them was Prophet, Snake, Luigi and One of The Koopalings. then the Saint walked up to his Best friend, Johnny Gat and greeted him afterwards he said:

Saint Leader: Raise your Hands if you wish that we read from the book...

Then the other half Raised their hands, among them were Hanzo, Kuai Liang, Cloud and Johnny Gat.

Samus: Its a tie...

Prophet: We need to count the votes.

Sans: I may help with that...

Sans looked at the Crowd then placed giant bones in a straight line before Papyrus came up and ordered:

Papyrus: Does who voted for " _Read the Book_ " step to the right while does who voted " _Do not read the book_ ", step to the left...

They switch sides, shifted and walked among each other but at the end the Answer was pretty clear...

Papyrus and Sans: Its a tie...

Then from behind them, Mario appeared, his wrists covered in bandages, face covered in barely noticeable Blood stains and heavy bags under his eyes. he walked with an Limp past the Counsel members without looking at anyone except Samus and Luigi. he then looked at the separated groups then walked to the "Read book" group and Joined them...

Mario: Don't forget about me... - _He said weakly-_

Sans: Seems like we are reading the book.

Half of The Counsel left, not willing to give their opinions on the Matter, Luigi stood watching Mario before leaving with the rest of the Counsel. The Saint leader walked down the stairs slowly then Archon gave him the book only to it be snatched from his hand by Bayonetta:

Saint leader: What the Fuck?

Bayonetta: Tisk, Tisk... An Puckish Rouge as notorious as yourself shouldn't given the power to wield godly power... well not yet of course.

She gave the saint leader an seductive look before she began reading through the book.

Johnny Gat was the first to notice that the "Don't read" voting group began leaving some with frowns and others with noticeable anger or Disappointment, something that even Gat couldn't tell.

Doomslayer was among the "Read" Group, which Samus was the first one to notice, she kept an eye on the Mysterious Armored man like she always did: Questioning what made him so Luring and interesting to her, without him saying a single word.

They remaining Counsel members watched the Powerful Vixen Bayonetta move through the book while The Saint Leader moved away to an Shop near the building, an Bot was waiting with an Gun box on his right.

Saint Leader: Do you have it?

Blacksmith Bot: Yes, I do... I must say this weapon is as you requested, an firearm that can harm deities... Use it wisely.

Then Robot gives the Saint an Rifle with a Dark frame, Platinum colored pieces and Golden Detailing. The Rifle looked like a FAMAS mixed with an Tommy Gun. the gun had carved and Welded on its side the words " _Da' GodKilla_ " on 24K Gold.

Saint Leader: Its... Its... Perfect... - _He said like an Child opening a Holiday present_ -

Back with the Crowd a front of the Citadel, While Bayonetta Read the book, Samus saw Doomslayer leave the Crowd, this was enough to make her follow him into the barracks while the Koopalings ran towards the Teletransporting Matrix, Johnny Gat Headed the Barracks and Archon plus Bayonetta made their way to the Command Center above the Citadel.

* * *

 **IN THE NEXUS BARRACKS -**

The Barracks are composed of three different buildings glued to each other and an large Courtyard in between the V-Shaped Building. Samus followed Doomslayer through the enourmous amounts of tents, an piece of Cloth from an tent hits her in the face, distracting her and eventually losing sight of Doomslayer. she walks around, looks at random locations then from a tent near by something pulls her into it, falling on to an blanket on the ground. she looks up and sees that Doomslayer is standing at the the tent's exit.

Samus: Sorry for following you... I just wanted to Talk.

Doomslayer walks up to her, knees down and nudge his helmet at her forehead, she grabs the back of the helmet but Doomslayer grabs her hand and pushes it away. he lifts her up and leads her outside before closing the tent. Samus sighs before saying frustated:

Samus: I guess that's as far as I'm gonna get...

Meanwhile at the Other side of the Courtyard, Johnny Gat was walking back to his tent, while heading there he sees from a distance, two women or a woman and a teenager standing affront of Gat's Tent. He hears them talk about someone, so he hides behind another tent and listens:

Amèlie: Lana how hard can it be to ask a guy out?

Hana: Its not hard... And I'm here to talk to him.

Amèlie: Sure you are... Its just a guy, you met guys before.

Hana: Online but I haven't talked to a guy in person about emotions like ever.

Amèlie: Let me get this straight, You haven't ever talked to an Crush or at least interacted with them?

Hana: *Blushing* That's not your concern, Amèlie.

Amèlie: Wow, the youth of this generation... - _Sigh_ -... Just ask or Talk to this Gat guy when he appears.

Widowmaker or Amèlie left, leaving Hana (DVA) behind and standing right a front of the tent's entry. Johnny Gat then left his eavesdroping spot and moved towards his tent while thinking " _Just let her down nice and easy, don't make this to hard on the girl_ ", as he approached his footsteps alerted Lana of his presence. Hana stood a front of Johnny then she said:

Hana: Hi... I'm Han- Hana Song... - _Blush_ -

Johnny Gat: What's up? - _Clearly acting like he didn't hear her conversation with Amélie_ -

Hana: I wanted to talk... - _She said Awkwardly_ -

Johnny Gat: Of what?... wanna Join the Saints?

Hana: No, I wanted to talk with you...

Johnny: OK, let's talk inside, it ain't much protection against eavesdroppers but its private... - _He said while in his mind he though " **What the fuck are you doing?!** "_-

* * *

 **AT THE TELETRANSPORTATION MATRIX-**

Lemmy: Guys, look it the warping thingy!

Roy: You mean the Transporting Machine, Dumbass...

Iggy: You mean the Teletransportation Matrix, it quite cool, Isn't?

Morton: Iggy stop filling my head with your Nerd talk!

Ludwig: Shut the Fuck Up!...

The Oldest Koopa said then he breathes deeply then says:

Ludwig: We need to find our Brother Junior, Got it?!

Wendy: Can we hurry up, this place is filthy...

Then the Koopalings separate, they managed to track Junior's actions to the Matrix, the Giant sand Clock connected to everything. Its the single most important building in the Nexus due to its the source of Power and its the one thing that allows transporting to occur in the outside of their corresponding universe. Bowser Junior was walking up the skinny cables of the Matrix like if they were a tight rope, trying to reach the Top:

Bowser Jr: This would have been easier if i had my clown pod but at least this brings me some amusement... wait, What the...?

Jr then looks down only to see his siblings searching around the Matrix, he facepalms then continues to balance himself from the cable, which he leaves as he climbs up the Matrix.

Bowser Jr: Well, let's see... Father is in the Prison for Bad guys, their must someway to get their from here...

As Jr. is searching an Little maintenance pad on the wall, Iggy notices him from the Bottom of the Matrix:

Iggy: Guys, come here...

The Other Koopalings approach, then Iggy points at Jr., afterwards Ludwig says:

Ludwig: We get up there, beat the Information out of him then find Dad.

Morton: What information?

Facepalming Ludwig and Iggy, An Annoyed Wendy and Roy as well as a Laughing Lemmy say at the same Time: WHERE IS FATHER!. the Yell itself infuriated Morton, who said some rude comments about his fellow Koopalings, but also alerted Jr:

Bowser Jr: Oh Crap, not them... - _sigh-_

Then Ludwig said to Bowser Jr:

Ludwig: Junior get down here and tell us where is dad!

Bowser Jr: What are you gonna do about it? - _Mocking Ludwig's voice-_

Ludwig: I'll show you.

Then the oldest of the Koopalings charged up a flight of stairs that the rest of the Koopalings followed up, while Wendy was Ordering them (Without success) that her brothers to slow down. Iggy and Lemmy were the Quickest up the stairs, Second to them was Ludwig, third was Roy after him was Norton and in Dead last was Wendy, who panted due her lack of stamina.

Lemmy: L'wig is this a good idea to mess with Junior? - _Asked in an sorta scared way-_

Lugwig: He may intimidate all of you but he does'nt scare me... and yes, it is good idea, with all our powers combined he never defeat us.

Junior: I heard that and its complete bullshit... not even working together can you beat me!

Roy: Come On Squirt, we want to find Dad and you are going to leads us to it...

Junior: Wait... you looking for Father too?

Ludwig: Yes... Don't act like you aren't trying to get Father's Crown!

Junior: Hey, I don't want his Crown... okay... I just don't want to be king if it means trying to capture M- Princess Peach.

Ludwig:... let's... Let's... - _Thinking-_

Iggy: Junior, we'll talk about your decision later but for now we have bigger concerns like finding Father.

Junior took Iggy's words into consideration before tucking himself inside his shell and dropping to ground level, seconds later the Koopalings did the same thing.

Ludwig walked up to Junior, Face to face, even if he was taller than Jr. by a couple inches yet he had some respect to the Prince. Even if Bowser didn't acknowledged the fact that Jr was, by context of Royalty, the prince of the Bowser's "kingdom".

Ludwig: Now... tell us where is Father.

The Rest of the Koopalings: Yeah!

Junior: He's trapped in some prison created by Mario's Friends... Its called the Vic.

Iggy: Mmmm... I'm guessing Mario must have the Key to this prison, right?

Junior: No... this is the Key... - _Pointing at the Matrix-_

Morton: Where I can't see it... is it glued to the Sand Clock?

Junior, Iggy and Wendy facepalmed then Bowser Jr said:

Junior: No dumbass, the Clock is the Key... this can warp us to anywhere in... well anywhere...

Iggy: Like Kamek's magic... huh, intriguing. But if can truly warps us, it must have a button and a keypad... yes?

Junior: I... I think so...

Iggy then went up the Matrix again, slightly irritated but he was willing to accept it so he could find his father. he got up to where Junior was and quickly spotted an control panel. he began typing commands on the panel while his brothers and sister joined him.

Iggy: Stay put this may take a while.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE CITADEL -**

Prophet: We need a plan...

Solid Snake: We need to get backup, even if we attack we'll gonna need more people to battle the Shadow God and Chaos God.

Lara Croft: How the fuck are we gonna do that?... half of the Champions that are not counted for are dead and the other half work alone.

Luigi: If Shovel Knight convinced that pale guy to join us, he can convince others.

Isaac Clark: Shit!... I think we'll have to postpone this for later... there's an large shadow battalion in the F-03 dimension.

Marcus: I'll go...

Prophet: Take whoever you want to assist you.

Marcus nodded then headed outside. The leader of the Saints held in his hands an Custom made FAMAS rifle capable of Killing gods, he showing it off while he saw Marcus run to the Barracks. He looked at the monitors in the middle of the Nexus, realizing there was an Emergency happening right now. he walked up to the citadel's window above him, spotting Bayonetta then said:

Saint leader: Yo, lady... Do you know where is the blue knight guy?

Bayonetta: He said he was headed to find old friends to assist us in battle.

Saint leader: Johnny?... where's Johnny?

Cloud: If you need someone to fight next to you, I'm ready to go.

Saint leader: Good, bring three more people and meet me in the middle of the courtyard.

The young blonde man nodded before heading to the park, while the leader of the saints went to the barracks to look for Johnny. He began going through the conveniently alphabetical ordered tents, he headed to the "J" section, walked by the tents and reading the name tags eventually finding the one that said "JOHNNY GAT". without thinking he opened the tent only to find Johnny and Lana "in the Act"...

* * *

( **LEMON** )-

Hana was ontop of Johnny, bouncing up and down with her tongue hanging out, drooling in the process. Her's and Johnny's clothes in a pile in the corner, a thin layer of sweat on lana's soft & pale skin and the deep tomato red coloring in her cheeks. Johnny was grunting, tugging softly and Gently Hana's A-Cup breasts. then the saint sat up, still with Hana clamped onto him and still in motion, he pulled her close then gave her a passionate kiss before parting his lips and giving her a tender kiss in the neck and then he opened his eyes...

He saw directly at his Best friend's eyes, what Gat considered an Amazing moment turned into an EXTREMELY awkward moment but that thought went out the window when Hana began loudly yelling "Som- Something is coming!" which Gat responded "Its c- Called C-", when he opened his eyes, the Boss was'nt there anymore. he sped up his thrusting, her moans were like fuel to Gat's tank, eventually with one deep thrust, Lana screamed as her first climax had hit her.

She laid tired and sweaty on top of Johnny Gat's chest, she tied her arms around his neck afterwards they both fell asleep blissfully.

( **END OF LEMON** )-

* * *

The Saint leader: Goddamit, He's busy... who's to replace him?...

He walked back to the middle of the Courtyard, where Cloud stood right beside Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ryu Hayabusa and Arbiter:

Cloud: Yo... what's your name?

Saint leader: Just call me Saint.

Cloud: well Saint, I've recruited Scorpion, Sub, Ryu and Arbiter... That's your name right?

Arbiter: Its Thel 'Vadam but yes you can address me as Arbiter.

Saint Leader: Okay, lets move to clear out the... Fallout Dimension.

Sub Zero: So we shall take our leave before the dimension its destroyed.

Then lead by the POTUS, they lept through an Open portal to the Fallout dimension, Seconds before Marcus followed by Franklin Clinton, Nathan Drake, Caldarious and Jacob Frye went in as well.

* * *

 **AT THE CITADEL'S WAR ROOM -**

Bayonetta: Sans, its been a while... remember our agreement.

Sans: I know... I always keep my Promises. here you go... - _Giving her an Bottle full with Glowing Liquid-_

Bayonetta: Thank you... Rise can you come here?

Rise: What's up?

Bayonetta: As promised here's the "Medicine" for Shine.

Rise: Yeah! - _He takes the Bottle then runs out of the room-_

Papyrus: aww... you aren't as mean as you look.

Bayonetta: I'll take that as a complement.

Archon: Hey, what's that? - _Pointing at a Blue sphere glowing near the Transporting Matrix-_

Sans: It looks like a portal...

Papyrus: ...And turtles climbing into it.

Bayonetta was to busy deciphering the code on the book in the Book of Life, while Archon tried to see what Papyrus went with "Turtles".

* * *

 **EIGHTY METERS AWAY AT THE TRANSPORTING MATRIX -**

Iggy: This portal shall leads us to Father!

Wendy: If you kill us, i'll revive you just to kill you again. - _Jumps into the portal-_

The only one that's not jumped in already is Norton, who was trying to jump up until he gave up afterwards using his Clown pod to get in. seconds later the portal closed and the Koopalings were flinged to the VIC.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 14- Blitz PT1

**Author's notes: Shit is going to hit the fan in this Chapter, a whole lot of combat and a whole lot of exposition. like always, enjoy.**

 **ps: My car got f*cked, house flooded, my sleeping has been terrible and the weather has been shit... in conclusion, April and may has sucked for me and my family. so that's why i've taken so long to post new chapters. if it seems like i'm taking a while to post, is due to my wattpad** **account which i've been working a lot on it...-**

* * *

It was the moment to strike, Deathstroke knew it all too well. the Plan was quite simple: Raise hell to draw out the Heroes, kill them or as a very least distract them for twenty minutes while Emperor Joker could continue with phase two.

Deadshot: Let's begin.

Deathstroke: With Pleasure.

As a stroke of Luck, they had arrived at Gotham city, still recovering from the Scarecrow's plans. it had been weeks but the wound was'nt sealed, the fear toxin still was an Issue that flooded the Underground portions of the city. Deathstroke began looking around until he saw the ACE Quimicals building, he gave his fellow villains an look then made haste to get there. If there had been anyone asleep on the buildings below their feet, they had been certainly be awaken by the loud footsteps by the Villains, not that they care but it was a good chance that someone had heard them, saw 'em and contacted the Authorities.

Deadshot: Explosives will be necesary, Slade.

Wesker: I can assist in the destruction of the Target.

Deathstroke: Good... we'll have to settle an perimeter around the Quimical building so in case the targets appear and attempt to attack.

The villains started placing explosives on the near rooftops, Wesker dashed quickly through the streets while planting small motion sensoring explosives and Psycho Mantis kept watched with Deadshot. Then Deathstroke's radio went off, he awnsered and to his no one's suprise it was the Joker:

The Joker: How's the Situation down there?

Deathstroke: Setting up a trap for the bat, when we'll done we shall rain hell.

The Joker: Oh really?... mmm, good to know that somehow you landed in that cesspool of city. Okay do your thing and if you run into the bat, bring me his head... i wanna mount it over my fireplace! _-Laughter-_

Slade then grabbed an Rifle, aimed at a Pipe in a near by wall then shot a hole through it. Deadshot looked at Slade then by curiosity asked:

Deadshot: What are you doing?

Deathstroke: Plan B.

Psycho Mantis: Now what?

Deathstroke: We wait until the police get here.

Like if he had Foreseen it, an bunch of police officers and SWAT units came from the street near the Courthouse. seconds later an Police Cruiser passed a Bomb's sensor, triggering it causing massive damage to the surrounding buildings and cruisers. this was the signal that they needed, so they began shredding through the crowds of men and women in blue. Deadshot's Ricocheting rounds, Slade's Godlike accuracy, Wesker's Supernatural Powers and Mantis's Psychokinesis attacks were extremely efficient in exterminating the literal army of law enforcement. Helicopters were shot down even before they could appropiately find the location of the villains thanks to Deadshot's impeccable aim. The police began backing away when the fact that half of their forces were either dead or bleeding out in the streets, they kept their eyes on the Ace Quimical plant while they retreated.

Psycho Mantis: Tired Already?...

Wesker: Pathetic excuses for law enforcement.

The superhuman being in dark clothing warped and blurred his way toward the crowd, ripping them apart with ease while Deathstroke gunned down the SWAT officers that approached from the opposing roof. Psycho Mantis was lifting up and Throwing Cruisers into the air, as a way to crush unfortunate officers.

Deadshot saw in the corner of his eye a Hooded figure heading in his direction, wielding a sword and a Red cross painted on his chest. He fired at the figure, how seemingly sliced the rounds with his sword as quick as Deadshot could fire them. the Figure got in close but it seemed to underestimate Deadshot's hand to hand combat. Lawton dodged every sword slash while landing a couple heavy blows to the hooded figure:

Deadshot: I was Expecting Wayne to show his pointy head, not a new vigilante.

Azrael: Batman is dead so i'm Gotham's protector.

Deadshot: Seems like you did'nt get the Memo...

Deathstroke then spotted the Confrontation between the Hooded man that called himself Azrael and Deadshot, he decided to detonate sector 2's explosives before heading to assist Deadshot. the Explosion was massive, wiping out every police cruiser, officer and pretty much any thing in the street to the east of the ACE quimical building, it shuck the ground causing Azrael to lose his footing for moment before taking a flying kick to the face by Deathstoke. before he could stand up, Psycho Mantis grabbed Azrael with a bunch of rubble and trapped him in it.

Psycho Mantis: What a pest are you...

Deadshot: No Batman but we did capture one of his Lackies...

Wesker: Joker would be pleased...

Then another incoming message by Joker, earning a puff by Deathstroke:

Deathstroke: Talking about the Devil... Boss, we had Capture one of the Bat's friends.

Joker: Good... now i'll be opening a portal for you and your men to assist our forces on the secundary attack position... by the way, bring the sorry bastard you captured to me... I'll want to chat with him... or her... its a guy or a gal?

Deathstroke: Its a Man, Called Azrael.

Joker: Stupid name but if he bleeds, I can work with it... - _Low evil chuckle-_

Then a Purple portal appeared a front of them, before they left Deathstroke activated the other bombs followed by he crushing the detonator.

* * *

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER IN THE INJUSTICE DIMENSION, REBUILT METROPOLIS-**

The Joker: Its infuriating to see my work be ruined like this...

Harley: Mr. J at least there's a silver lining...

The Joker: And would that be? - _Legitmately curious-_

Harley: That you can do it all over again. - _Whispered into his ear-_

He smiled, thinking about the truth in her words, He, The Last Living Joker in Existence destroying Metropolis once more then spreading his work through the whole plain of reality with an Army of Superpowered Freaks, it was like a dream and a nightmare for those how opposed him. He saw the civilians terror filled faces as he, his girlfriend and Army marched down the street were he remembered fighting Bats after being warped to this dimension.

then he saw it: An Army of Shadowy beings, Shadows to be exact followed by small patches of tainted Skeletons.

Ganon: Joker what are you doing here?

Joker: To slowly butcher your forces and slowly disembower you. - _he said with a big grin_ -

Then the clown prince of crime lifted his hand to the air, causing every villain with a gun to move a front of their leader and aim the guns forward:

Joker: Citizens of Metropolis!... witness the destruction of the denizens of the Shadow kingdom... FIRE!

Then the sounds of gunfire filled the air, shells hit the ground and Joker's laughter boomed over the loud crescendo. the shadows were getting riddled in bullet holes, many began charging forward only to be torn apart by the gunfire.

Harley: Shoot them dead in the head, Boys!

Big Boss: You heard the empress!

The gun fire was lifted a couple inches up, the shadows were decapitated and their number were cut down the middle all while Ganon and White haired Man covered themselves with a dark energy bubble while watching the chaos unfold. To the villains' suprise, the Crowd of civilians were actually cheering for the Joker's forces.

Harley: They are cheering for... us?

Joker: Now, That's funny!... _-Laughing-_

Joker pulled his LeMat revolver with a long barrel and began shooting the shadows dead in their glowing transparent skulls. He raised his hand up and spoke-

Joker: Cease fire!

Then it stopped, the Shadows were reduced to only about three badly wounded shadows that crawled weakly towards some unknown location. The Joker then walk by the line of gunners, reloads his revolver while humming and slightly dancing. he approaches the wounded shadows, gunning them down one by one until he exterminates all of the suvivors.

Dante: You may be able to kill off the shadows but you can't kill me...

The Joker: Is that a challenge?...

Dante draws his sword, runs towards Joker, who's standing still slowly reloading his Revolver. Dante's about to kill Joker with a sword slash until Joker fires one single Round unto Dante's forehead, popping the man's cap off.

The Joker: Can Joker's revolver kill the overconfident lapdog?... yes, yes it can... - _Chuckle-_

Harley Quinn: Did you the "Thing"?, pudding...

Joker: Yes baby...

The Joker grabs the book from the inside of a hidden compartment on his armor, then begins checking the pages while Ganondorf approaches.

Ganondorf: How did you accomplish this?!... - _Legimate confusion-_

The Joker: Kefka... I'm a little busy in the moment, can you explain who did my gun did that to the corpse on the floor?...

Kefka: Gladly...

The Clown from dimension F-08F walked forward then began speaking:

Kefka: Emperor Joker has been learning a quite from the book of the Dammed, Ganon... he has learned who to enhance weapons so they can harm beings such as yourself and... well him... _-Gently kicks Deceased Dante-_

Joker: Aha!... Found it... _-Clears throat-_... _Vivifica me..._ um... _Et per illud ens, quod tibi nuper producat illum ad me_...

Then Joker took a blade drove it into his hand, causing him to grunt then he pour his blood to the Floor. To Ganondorf's suprise the wound in Joker's hand healed almost instantly. An rift opened and Dante walked out of it, with an weird sigil on his forhead, while the corpse next to Kefka's feet turned to dust:

Dante: What happened?

Harley: Emperor Joker freed you from the So call shadow god and he has given you another chance to the right thing...

The Joker: Which is to Join my forces and Crush that fellow who wishes to take my yet to be created Crown.

Dante: Yes... I'll do it. - _he said quickly, now under Joker's control_ -

Joker: Good... your first task is to Kill him... - _Pointing at Ganondorf-_

Dante draws his sword then lunges towards Ganondorf, both clashing their blades, Then Bowser walks forward then speaks to Joker:

Bowser: Joker, the beings you spoke of are here...

The Joker: Right on time!...

An red blur came in, took down Joker's gunners then stood still facing the clown prince of crime: The Flash.

Flash: Go back to your timeline Joker.

Joker: Why?... its fun in this one.

Then Flash was Joined by Firestorm, Blue beetle, Supergirl, Green Lantern and Harleen.

Green Lantern: Joker... - _he said annoyed and a bit suprised_ -

The Joker: Does any of you know where Superman's Girlfriend is?... I require an simple chat with her... - _Chuckle-_

Supergirl: We gonna take you in, Clown.

Harley: Not gonna Happen' sweetie. - _Anger in her voice-_

Harleen: I can't believe WE could fell for such an monster like him!

Harley: He ain't a monster... he's an Emperor... Attack!

Then the Horde of Villains Charged forward, the floor trembling by their approach. Zoom and Reverse Flash blurred through the villains, right after Barry (Flash), Empress Quinn charges towards Harleen, Captain Cold and went towards Firestorm, All while the remaining non D-603 beings stood by thanks to Joker's order.

Joker: Wave Two!... Charge!

Then from the Crowd came Another Reverse Flash [ **Most likely from an Alternative dimension** ], Siniestro, Atrocitus, Clayface, Ares, Doomsday and even Darkseid [ **Who knows from where the hell the last two showed up from but it seems they obey The Joker's command now** ].

Joker: Time to have some fun!... Scarecrow, Spray it!

Then Scarecrow and a couple other villains brought up huge Fear toxin canisters then threw them at the battlefield Joker laughs then he says right after shooting the containners open; Upon shooting these, a thick green mist swallows the street and makes the villains' eyes glow red in the eyes of all exposed to the gas, which among the civilians that either ran in a total crazed, horror filled frenzy or died, were the heroes whom began seeing their nightmares...

Joker: I hope you enjoy the Doc's new batch of Gas... I've put a little of it inside my army, making them inmune to it... like me!... - _Maniacal Laughter-_

The Heroes, which already were having a very hard time fighting so many enemies at once, began having their nightmares attack them as well; Barry Allen was trying to combat Zoom and Reverse Flash but the addition of the other reverse fash and the hallucination of the Black flash, it turned into an imposible task. Two yellow and one black blur surrounded Barry, beating him senseless. Then Black Flash knocks Barry flying back, out cold against an Electric post. They then joined on their fellow villains' battles.

Firestorm was more than a match for Captain Cold and , keeping both at bay:

Firestorm: Give up!... both of you before I turn you to puddles!

Captain Cold: Your Flames aren't hot enough!

Both Villains of Ice stood in opposite sides of Firestorm, firing their Cold Guns at him. Then Reverse Flash hit Firestorm with an Barrage of attacks then speeding away in swift motion. this intervention gave Cold and Mr. Freeze the window they needed, Freezing Firestorm in a Solid Block of ice.

Empress Quinn battled Harleen in an very personal duel, Both refusing help from allies. Like a sword fight with baseball bats, both women seemed to be battling the hardest. Counter to Counter, both obviously equally matched Clashed their Bats together and spoke to each other:

Empress Quinn: Mr.J deserves an Worthy empress!

Harleen: Just marry him and die already!

Empress Quinn pulled an Blade that seems to belong to her "Pudding", driving it into her counterpart's abdomen.

Empress Quinn: Your weak without him bitch...

Empress Quinn left her counterpart and ran towards her pudding, who was slowly walking into the battlefield.

Joker: Harley!... did you get rid of the trash?

Empress Quinn: Yes Mr.J!

Joker: Good, now go ahead and rally the rest of the army... part two will begin shortly...

Harley smiled then happily ran towards the villains who watched the battle.

meanwhile, Hal Jordan was not only fighting both Atrocitus and Siniestro but as well as Clayface:

Siniestro: You dissapoint me, Hal Jordan... so weak and Pathetic, I'm ashame of previously adding you to my ranks.

Atrocitus: Punishment is at Hand!

Hal: Damn it!

Atrocitus and Siniestro were quite a challenge for Hal Jordan but he was Crushed by two Giant mauls by Clayface. Dazed, Green Lantern stood no chance against three powerful enemies, then he was defeated. Atrocitus created an Blade and was about to plunge it into Green lantern's chest but couldn't by Supergirl's fist launching him through the skies of Metropolis.

Siniestro: Hal Jordan was no match... you in the other hand, will be an amusing Challenge.

Supergirl: I won't let you win.

Then Supergirl was send flying back by Darkseid's Lasers.

All hell has broken loose and Joker was in the middle of it. Reverse Flash went to Joker's side then spoke:

Reverse Flash: Can I kill Barry, Joker?

Joker: Yes... but first find me this...

Joker handed Reverse Flash an Drawing of a Golden blade with an Arrow pointed at it with the words: "Golden Kriptonite" written on it.

Reverse Flash: Where do I find it?

Joker: In Wonder Bitch's Possesion but don't worry... I know you'll find her... eventually. - _Laugh-_

Reverse Flash then ran to north, Zoom saw him and followed closely as they left Metropolis.

Ares, Darkseid, Doomsday and now Clayface began fighting Blue beetle and Supergirl. Beetle attacked Ares but was inpaled on a summoned War axe before being slammed on the ground by Doomsday.

Supergirl then spotted Joker, Flying through the villains and Snatching Joker off the Ground, taking him up in the air:

Supergirl: Call them off or I- I'll drop you!

Joker: Oh really hero?... you're just like bats, you can't kill me...

Then Joker Stabbed Supergirl in the Shoulder, causing her to let go and dropping him. Joker laughed as he fell only to be caught in mid air by Doctor Robotnik:

Joker: What's up Doc?!... - _follow by laughter-_

Eggman/or Robotnik: A second wave of entities detected by the west, heading in our direction.

Joker: Good...

The clown prince of Crime then jumped off the low flying pod, picked up an Radio with an Large antenna connected through it:

Joker: Come on...

Then from the other side of the Radio, Deathstroke responded:

Deathstroke: - _Static_ \- Boss, we have captured one of the Bat's friends.

This Gave a smile to Joker's face then he responded:

Joker: Good... now i'll be opening a portal for you and your men to assist our forces on the secundary attack position... by the way, bring the sorry bastard you captured to me... I'll want to chat with him... or her... its a guy or a gal?

Deathstroke: Its a Man, Called Azra- - _Static-_

Joker: Stupid name but if he bleeds, I can work with it... _-Low evil chuckle-_

Joker then Grabbed the book, looked throught the pages and said:

Joker: _Aperta a primo ritus portal._

Then the portal finally opened, then Deathstroke, Deadshot, Wesker and Psycho mantis came through holding an captive Azrael.

Deathstroke: Emperor... we brought you a prisoner.

Joker: Good... now phase two of our invasion... Both of the trigger happy guys stay here and play duck hunt while the other two go and raise hell with the army...

Deadshot: What are you going to do?

Joker: Tie some loose ends...

Joker then opens another portal, the Army of villains, Psycho Mantis, Wesker and Joker go throught it, leaving Deadshot, Deathstroke and Dante.

Dante was Dueling Ganon, tough battle but its quite even Until both Mercenaries assisted Dante. Ganon got riddled, soaked in his own blood then Dante, Floyd and Slade stood afront of him:

Ganon: Kill me...

Dante: As you wish.

Then Deadshot kills Ganon with an Headshot, right on time as Dark portals opened and more shadows came spewing out, the civilians long gone by then.

Deathstroke: Isn't this a suicide squad?

Deadshot: You doing puns?... it is the end of the world...

Dante: Let's see who kills the most before dying...

The three then charged forward willing to see who exterminated the most before perishing.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE ON** **SERA-**

Our heroes have going through the an dark cave area, avoiding the massive windflares above. Two teams, two different paths with different outcomes.

Marcus Fenix leads his squadren to an path that will lead to the surface and to the root of their problems.

The Leader Of the Third Street Saints lead his team to an Unknown terrain leading to the source of the problem but this route cuts through an massive cave area which leads deeper into the Hollow.

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **D...**


	17. Chapter 15- Blitz PT2

**MARCUS'S TEAM POV:**

* * *

As they moved through the caves, Marcus was pondering were could the portal to the Fallout dimension would be located. The Windflare roared loudly above, thunder Lightning was going off everywhere.

Marcus: Let's stay undercover... the windflare above is way to dangerous to try to walk through.

Franklin: Is their a legit storm outside?!

Nathan: Yeah... we should be find if we stay in the underground.

Jacob: Bloody hell, do you hear that?!

Caldarious: I sense a bad omen...

As the group followed Marcus through the dark underground while searching for the portal to the Commonwealth, something was watching them and tracking them closely...

Marcus: Keep your eyes peeled... there's a chance of Shadows guarding the portal and the swarm still roam down here.

Nathan: I'm guessing the "Swarm" are your common enemies?...

Marcus: You could say that... _-Said looking back-_

Something was making **"Pakapakapaka** " sound but the sound was barely audible. after couple seconds of walking, the team finds an Slimy red path covered in the dark gunk that the shadows leave behind after they're killed.

Jacob: Guessin' that's where the portal thingy is...

Marcus: Everyone be careful, this path sure as hell is slippery... so will have to take it nice and easy...

A moment later, Drake jumped down and began sliding down the once non slippery spiral staircase.

Drake: WOOOOOOOO!

Marcus: ...Or we can say screw caution and do that...

They looked at each other before one by one slid down the seemingly never ending staircase, while Caldarious walked of the edge and began flying down...

Caldarious: Screw that...

* * *

 **FIVE MINUTES EARLIER, DEEPER IN THE UNDERGROUND-**

The Saint leader or POTUS was currently walking through the dark caves, his team following behind him and one of two Firearms in his group being held on his hands.

Scorpion: So this is the Fallout dimension...

Saint leader: Actually is not... the teleporter transported us to the wrong dimension but luckily someone opened the real portal about five miles from here...

Sub-Zero: So where are we?

Saint leader: No fucking idea...

Behind Scorpion and Sub-Zero was Ryu, who was looking around the unknown surroundings. At the rear guard was Cloud and Arbiter, both very quiet, listening for any threats.

As they are walking, something "Whooshes" past an rock and leaps to an hole in a wall, everyone saw it.

Cloud: Was I the only one that saw that?...

Saint leader: No... unfortunately...

After that little spook, they bend the corner only to see red/pink goo on the walls, weird pods and reddish roots of goo on the floor.

Ryu: Something is quite wrong here...

Saint leader: I wonder what?... - _He said sarcastically-_

A howl later and a horde of Juvies came sprinting out of random locations, the saint leader opened fire immediately as well as Arbiter.

Scorpion wiped out his swords, Sub-Zero and Ryu did the same before running into the fray. they hacked slashed through the juvies, some getting frozen or set on fire. Cloud was slicing through the Juvies with his buster sword while kicking away the one that got too close.

The saint leader threw a grenade towards the area where they were coming from, seconds later bodies began raining. Afterwards, they stopped coming... it was quiet...

Cloud: Is it cleared?

Saint Leader: Give it a moment for the rest show up... - _Sarcasm_ -

A total of three seconds I took for Drones, pouncers Scions to appear and attack the group. Everyone looked at the Saint leader with venom in their gaze:

Cloud: You're cursed... - _Said annoyed_ -

Saint leader: You ain't the first to acknowledge it...

The group retreated behind some conveniently located rocks, getting cover from their attackers. Sub-Zero got out of Cover to Freeze some of the advancing Swarm while Scorpion threw fireballs at swarm approaching from the right.

Arbiter: No Witty remarks?

Saint Leader: nope... just gonna keep shooting...

From behind the swarm, Marcus's team came charging for the Behind Flank.

* * *

 **CURRENTLY IN THE VIC-**

The place is almost empty, the sadistic killers and heinous Criminals are fighting each other or simply watching from afar with some type of weapon in their grasp. While this happened, the Koopalings where looking for their father, who unbeknownst to them was assisting Joker in his plans.

Bowser JR: What is going on?... where's dad...

Ludwig: I don't think dad's here.

They quickly move through the chamber, looking for signs of the Koopa King but only find an giant paw mark on the building next to them.

Norton: That's dad's paw!

But before they could continue with their search they ran into an large portal on the floor, the size of an sideways bus...

Bowser Jr: This seems big enough to fit dad, i've a hunch that he may be where this portal leads...

Without a second thought Iggy jumped in, everyone except Ludwig jumped in...

Ludwig: Well, Crap...

He jumped in after his siblings...

* * *

 **IN THE FALLOUT DIMENSION -**

The Joker's Army of Villains had invaded the remmants of the Pentagon or how its former residents called it "The Citadel". standing next to a pile of Dead naked Brotherhood of steel members was the Joker-

Joker: Such boredom has climbes its way up my back... I though that these fellows in armor were gonna be fun to kill... not even a chuckle...

Harley: You've laughed when you shot the old guy...

Joker: That's not the point... where's the excitement?...

Shinnok: My lord, I think that's your anwser... - _pointing at an Rift opening across the body of water near the irradiated Metro-_

Kefka: those are Shadows...

Harley: They can't touch water...

seconds later an shadowy bridge began materilizing from their side to the Citadel's.

Joker: Seems like its time to see what you can do... umm... what was your name again?

Frank: Frank Horrigan... I'll clear a path, Master...

The Armor Clad man tank ran across the shadowy bridge with an Gatling Laser that lay conviently next to his feet... he fired the gatling, shredding through the horde of Shadows.

Joker: Hey, what are you all waiting for?!... a goddamn Invitation?... GO!

Then the Horde of Villains ran across the bridge, thundering the whole way, some flew above while others simply charged just for the thrill of the kill.

Joker: Gotta keep that portal open!... _Ianua Aperta Tenet Invitis condiroris! -_ _Two skeletal hands emerged from the portal and pulled apart then held the portal open-_

The army of Villains quickly killed the Shadows then Charged into the Portal, Joker entered last, leaving a clutch of Novelty Laughing teeth a front of the rift.

Joker: This should be fun...

While this happened, Dreyfuss stood on top of the Citadel's entrance:

Dreyfuss: Seems like the villains have an headstart on the Heroes... - _Chuckle-_... _A satellitibus regni Ordines Exeunt Adsistere!..._

 _U_ pon finishing the rite, Four heavy armored, Dark aura covered Soldiers in deep purple and black armor appeared a front of the chaos god:

D.A. Soldier #1: Awaiting Orders my Lord...

Dreyfuss opens a portal, then points at it: "Head into that dimension, assist the heroes there and lead them back here... tell 'em that they better bring reinforcements..." said the god of chaos and its minions ran towards the portal, Dreyfuss vanished afterwards...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 16- Alternative Personality PT1

**AUTHOR NOTES** : Hello viewers, its me... Dreyfuss, with another chapter. Home is still f*cked up... internet is out of Whack and... what else?... oh yeah, laziness and research. so to make a long story short: **I'm not dead, this Puerto Rican boy is still posting, even if i take a long time.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: This chapter has detailed description of serious Gore, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **IN THE NEXUS -**

Archon and Bayonetta have been deciphering the book of light for a while now, learned that for it to work it needed to be "Gifted" something or equal to the rite that one desires to use. Another thing that they learned was that it can only undo evil spells, create items or other non violent spells.

Bayonetta: At least there's a silver linning... Joker's spells can be undone but there's still the issue of pleasing it.

Archon: True, there's not much we can do about it... Everything we attempted to give it... it rejects.

He looks at a pile of books, weapons, armor and even a bunch of roses. Both seem a little annoyed of how the book rejected every single thing that it was giving to it.

From the side entrance to Archon's chambers, Sans the Skeleton enters while holding two plates of spaguetti; The problem was that the book's gifts are items of value without the actual value. Weapons and Armor are valuable but are'nt a gift, Jewels are'nt accepted by the book and Currency just grants a very small ammount of energy which is not enough for strong spells.

Sans: Papyrus sends this... he also says to enjoy it and to take a break.

Archon: No breaks... Joker could destroy the dimensions with a flick of his wrist as long as he has the Book.

Sans: What about the Bat-guy?

Archon: What about Batman? - _He corrected-_

Sans: Is'nt he the Joker expert?

Archon: He is... but he dissappeared.

Sans put the plates on the study, near the book afterwards he walks towards Archon and Bayonetta whom were working in deciphering some copied pages from the book.

Sans: He could be waiting... - _he added_ -

Archon: I doubt it, Batman would never let Joker do this chaos...

Sans: What if he's trying to find away around the Clown's new dark magic and plotting how to stop him?

Archon: I did'nt think about the possibility of him searching a possible way to null Joker's spells. - _he admitted while rubbing his beard_ -

Sans: Well, it's just a hunch... What tha?!

Bayonetta and Archon look towards where Sans's gaze is fixed: The Bowls are clean Spotless, not a single drop of sause. The Book was glowing, enough energy to cast a single spell but it was something.

Archon: Sans!... You're a Genius!... - _Laughs-..._ The book desired food that has Value and can be given as a Gift!

Sans: All in a day's work.

Bayonetta: Don't let that go to your head, Sans.

* * *

 **IN THE SERAN UNDERGROUND -**

The Dreaded Armada Soldiers plowed through the swarm that they've encountered while heading towards the Champions:

D.A. Soldier #1: Champions!

The heroes stopped then looked at the four soldiers, some debating if fighting was necesary:

D.A. Soldier #2: By Command of Lord Dreyfuss we've come to lead you to the portal that exits this realm.

Saint Leader: Why should we trust you? - _Crossed his arms-_

D.A. Soldier #1: Don't trust us... Trust in our loyalty to our Lord's orders.

Cloud: Neither are good choices...

One of the Soldiers had to be held back by another before he could beat the disrespect out of Cloud:

[Dreyfuss] D.A. Soldier #3: Don't... They don't share your loyalty or respect. - _The one speaking in this body is the Chaos God-_

Scorpion: Speak your Intentions, Chaos Spawn.

[Dreyfuss] D.A. Soldier #3: The Joker's has send his troops to an tainted dimension... One of the few "Free dimensions".

It was strange and weird hearing the Chaos God's voice coming from another body like that but its tolerable.

[Dreyfuss] D.A. Soldier #3: I've ordered my men to assist you not harm you... orders from me are final.

Saint Leader: Fine but try to pull anything...

D.A. Soldier #2: We won't... we actually follow orders...

Even if the distrust and betrayal looming in their minds, the champions followed the Armada soldiers through the underground maze.

In the armor of the D.A. Soldiers there's a tag on their armor that says "CID" followed by a label. The Squad leader of these soldiers has "J871" while the one to his right was "T997" and the one to his left has a "K120".

The last of the three had something that Ex Sargent Marcus Fenix saw curious: K1 had a COG tag around his neck.

The Saint leader's trigger finger was twitchy, he was expecting something to come from... well ANYWHERE actually. D.A. soldiers led the way, silent other than the occasional ammo exchange between T9 and J8.

Before they knew it, They we're staring at a portal which the Armada soldiers walked into it, except K1:

K120: So... You're the Original, huh... you don't look like much... just an old shell of your former self. - _Said staring at Marcus_ -

Before Marcus could say anything, K1 went into the portal with Marcus close behind.

Jacob: Well... seems we've to follow these blokes.

Franklin: You said it.

The Champions quickly following them into it, quickly landing in the Fallout dimension, At the entrace to the Citadel.

The Saint and Marcus noticed that there was one more Armada soldier among them who came from behind them. Franklin, Jacob and Cloud nearly puked at the sight or smell of the burning pile of Corpses.

The Forth D.A. Soldier walked past them and went to the corpses, he inspected them then looked at the corpse of elder Lyons.

D.A. Soldier #4: Old man died of multiple gunshots on the chest... the fall was overkill.

J8: E3, what you're gonna do?

E3: Go with you... assist anyway a can.

J8: With all the respect sir, you should'nt... My boys and myself got this.

E3: Don't fuck it up... - _stood up and walked into a portal that he created_ -

The Saint walked up to the soldier J8, then patted him in the shoulder:

Saint Leader: Confident much?

J8: No need for a superior to be here... now if you can, call backup from your little island.

Saint Leader: So why did send that guy away.

J8: It would'nt be fun to finish the fight fast.

Before the Saint could protest, An Nexus portal opened and Samus Aran walked out:

All weapons trained on her, thanks to her sudden apperance, she lifted her hand up as to say "Friendly" then began walking towards the Bridge:

Samus: You guys coming or what?

Marcus: You're backup?

Samus: Yes, now get moving before we lose our window to catch the Clown... - _She said while moving down the bridge-_

The champions began moving to the bridge, the Armada soldiers close behind. Samus was not happy with the presence of Dreyfuss's little minions but she'll have a great pleasure to kill them if they attempted to backstab them.

Shadowy bridge held their weight, considering that it was starting to flicker like if it was about to die out.

Saint Leader: She's here to Assist?... - _He spoke to himself as a whisper_ -

Cloud: Yeah... lead us actually... she seems cool.

Ryu: We should make haste... - _he said as he followed Samus into the flickering portal_ -

The Bounty Hunter seemed oddly eager, serious but oddly eager. the heroes followed Samus through it... where would this portal take them?

* * *

 **MUTANT BASH TV HQ, WITHIN THE "RAGE" DIMENSION -**

After the Ark suvivor, Lieutenant Nicholas Raine, joined the Resistance against the Authority, things have never been more Chaotic in this world but that's a different can of worms than what's happening in the ruins of MB headquarters.

Its Host, J.K Stiles, dead on his seat with a hole right between his eyes; A cyborg, the mysterious soldier from the Overcharge dimension, checking the body and retrieving a Key.

Mysterious Soldier: Let's move with our objective... Got what we're looking for. - _he spoke to five other Armada soldiers-_

An abnormally large man wearing thick Armada Armor, His ID is X781, stepped towards the soldier and spoke with a deep voice:

X7: A092-II, I've detected the relic... its at the other side of the building, within it.

The Soldier's Armor has lot more plating and small containers for ammo which are part of his armor. X7 had tools, ammo, scavenged tiny parts or Special types of rounds on these pouches. his helmet looked like a metal version of the _The Owl_ 's head from "Tokyo Ghoul". the other thing is his shoulders have been modified to ressemble the T-51 power armor shoulder pauldrons.

On his hip was a plasma pistol, on his back was a heavy Ammo pack for his modified SMMG Gatling gun from the "Fallout" dimension; its not shoulder mounted thanks to its modification, it also posseses an Ammo switching mechanism that is activated from the gun but works in the ammo pack.

A092-II: Affirmative... X781, B221, F502 come with to retrieve it while T907 and D359 stay here, hold this point, if it gets too hot... - _he spoke with Authority_ -

D359: ...We'll join your wonderful endeavor. - _he said with slight sarcasm_ -

They nodded as confirmation, A0 then proceeded to forcefully open the Arena gate, holding it for his squadmates; Two males and a Female entered with him to the MB arena.

They looted the supply table next to the iconic first hallway of the Arena, then they proceeded down it. A0 was slightly caught off guard by the Jumpscaring Statue, giving it two new and deep gunshots from his pistol.

B221: Getting scared sir? - _she teased-_

A0: Keeps me human.

The first "Killfloor" was completely different than back when Raine competed, the whole floor was changed after an participant used an adsurdly ammount of rockets on a particulary challenging first round.

The left Right walls had three big spiral pipes and two small ones, the floor had vents and there's even hidden panels for mutants to storm in from; There's a big hollow tower in the middle of the room with many holes where Mutants could crawl out from.

A0: Where's the Relic?

X7: Shipwreck cove.

F5: Psss... - _he pointed at the camara on the far right corner of the room_ -... It's broadcasting.

 **[RADIO]** D3: Well, let's not disappoint the loyal viewers on the last episode... - _he said through his radio_ -

F5: Have you been listening in?...

A0: It's protocol F5... forgot already?

F5: Silly me I forgot our lack of privacy - _he spoke with sarcasm in his filtrated voice-_

They were gonna cross through the gate towards the new area, Monkey Mayhem, the gate closed and the Soldiers got in high alert while prepping their weapons for a fight.

X7 ready his Heavy gun, F5 prepared his "Black Widow" custom assault rifle, A0 holstered his pistol then pulled out his Retro Lancer MKII and finally B2 took the safety off of her custom Peacemaker from the _Bulletstor_ _m_ , she calls it "Peacekeeper".

Voice in the intercom: Let the last episode of Mutant bash tv begin!... our contestants are soldiers from an Army of dimension jumping killers but enough of introdutions... Let the Killing begin! - _the voice sounded high pitch and rather excited_ -

As expected by all the viewers across the wasteland that earth has become, Mutants began flooding the room, coming out pipes on the walls.

A0: Open Fire!

The Mutants began being ripped apart, their bodies disintigrating shortly after dying; Explosive mutants began joining the mix being kept at a distance from the team.

Shells rain down from their weapons, A0 reloaded his Retro MK2, the gun itself was a upgraded pendulum era lancer with a burst fire rate. Its stock is comfy on the shoulder, made of hardened Polymer as like its foregrip. its magazine is slightly bigger, its bayonet has been made two inches longer, a minor change.

A0 fired his Retro skillfully, Mutants die quicker by headshots, which is A0's speciality; every so often impaling a mutant that got too close.

A0: How you're doing over there? - _he spoke while concentrated in mass mutant murder_ -

B2: Its alright in my end... Mutants' soft like C0K's flans - _The only woman here spoke with her helmet on, making her voice unrecognizable_ -

Her Peacemaker spat bullets faster than any other gun in the room, at the moment; Eliminating clusters of mutants with her Killburst which ressembled an tiny to medium size controlled explosion filled with Boiling hot 35.5mm bullets. The beauty of its sight can only be matched by its deadly power.

T9 was distracted by a couple mutants that got too close to the Scout, he threw a "Bitty bang", a pellet used to blind targets, a miniture flashbang, to get back to an appropiate range. he switches his gun from sniper mode to Assault rifle mode.

T9: Could'nt be any happier... I'm serious, killing mutants AND starring MBTv, its a FUCKING BLAST! - _He yelled that last part as he got tackled by a rather strong mutant, getting pinned down_ -

X7 grabbed previously mentioned mutant, lifted him up and chokeslammed him as quickly, following up with a Gears' classic: The Curb stomp.

X7: You okay my friend?

T9: yes, Thanks bro.

From the hallow pipe in the middle, a few fire throwing Mutants came out, X7 stopped more of them from coming by throwing a Frag into the pipe, blowing it to scrap.

Both went back to back eliminating the seemingly endless horde, A0 and B2 doing the same about three meters away.

Then it stopped... No more mutants came running out, They reloaded their weapons and stayed vigilant.

Voice in the Intercom: Wow, our contestants are doing a phenomenal job cleaning or in this case, painting the walls red... but this IS the first room, will they survive... MONKEY MADNESS II!.. - _He loudly said in the loud speaker, some movement of metal was heard, the loud thud of a metal door then the person of the voice's origin laughed_ -

The gate leading towards the elevator opened, next to it is a table full of ammo: 5mm, shotgun shells, grenades and other types of ordinance.

X7: This shall do just fine... - _he picked up a yellow metal ammo box_ -

B2: Are those explosive rounds?

X7: Yes, I can make some wicked mines and IEDs with this... and this. - _Picked up a red metal ammo container, flame rounds_ -

B2: If you do make 'em, hand a few over to me. - _she said before slapping his buttock_ -

F5: What's this?... does my eyes deceive me?... sexual tension between two members of our army... And a "B" Class no less. - _spoke with exagerrated disbelief, including Sarcasm_ -

B2: Put a sock in it...

They entered the elevator after taking what they needed, the painfully slow elevator ride was worsened by the tremors that rocked the lift. They indentified that explosions were their Origins.

 **[RADIO]** T907: A0, this is T9... reporting some major shit going down up here; Authority Death Squads are bombing the fuck out of these place... we're heading down there, too dangerous here... T9 out.

Without much time to respond, T9 and D3 fireman their down the elevator cable and land with a heavy thud, quickly looking around.

A0: What an entrance, you two... - _He complemented_ -... seems you did follow through with Traversal training.

T9: You say it like if were slackers...

D3: Well we did skip out in a few lessons.

Then a loud roar was heard from Monkey Mayhem II, X7 looked at D3:

X7: Hope it was'nt "Animal control and elimination"...

The lift opened, they all "military" their way through the corridor, checking corners and being silent.

A0: Well ain't this crazy...

He broke the silence while looking at the room, Monkey Mayhem II looked like a jungle themed execution chamber: There's corpses of many Authority soldiers, Wastelanders and mutants mangled and splattered all over the room; many of which had their heads crushed by something quite heavy or split in half.

B2: Nasty... Boss, remind me to get a new uniform... and a lobotomy... - _she joked with slight disgust_ _ed_ -

Each step was causing a " _Squish_ " noise and the only one that was'nt stepping on minced intestines was D3, one of them squirted some bile on a piece of his pants cloth.

D3: I'll never get that stain cleaned...

The group stood on the center of the room, upon stepping on the big red circle it caused the room to lit up, the speakers began blasting obnoxious carnival music and the circle created a three foot fence.

A0: Why do they even bother putting a fence? - _He rolled his eyes at the useless fence_ -

Mutants began spewing out from vents on the floor, Tubes that came from the walls and the ocassional hidden panel.

A0: Star attack pattern!

The soldiers got into a firing position while their backs towards each other's, opening fire on the hordes of mutants, sparing none.

Some did get close to the group, one of which got stabbed in the chest by A0's retro bayonet and pushed into the spinning bladed ape that serves as the mascot for Monkey mayhem.

The Mascot has changed since its first apperance; It was upgraded from a rotating bladed statue to a real moving robot with more than just blades. Other than the long crude metal blade on its body it was given a working mouth with Animatronic like features and a giant meat grinder on its "Throat"... its signature move was a ballerina like heel spin that shreds whomever gets close to it.

The Mechanical Behemoth completely ignored the Armada soldiers and any mutants that got into an "safezone" of glowing lights two feet away from the circle.

T9: Well shit that's convenient...

D3: Let's just stay inside the circle of lights.

The programmed attacks by the big robot ape and the efforts of Alpha Nine squad were more than enough to eradicate the mutants.

Voice in the speaker: Welcom-... oh, you already killed wave one and two... Well fuck, this means that my friend can now have his fun... - _he spoke like a whisper_ -

The fence fell down, the lights of the Safezone began to flicker, suddenly they turned off. The Mecha Ape's eye focused on the squad of soldiers, ready to devour them.

" **CLINK! CLANK!... THUD!... CRASH!** " was heard from above, very loudly at that, then a loud banging was heard directly above the ceiling which was been bulged and bent by the constant inpact.

Voice in the speaker: Ladies and Gentlemen!... ARE YOU READY FOR A... BOOOOSS BATTLEEEEE!...

As he finished the ceiling exploded and a large figure fell on to the mecha ape, forcefully going through the robot, destroying it. It went limp and hit the floor with a loud crash.

The Soldiers' enhanced hearing sensed something within the remmants of the Mecha Ape, their senses did'nt lie... an Big Cyborg Gorrilla came out of the bot, covered in oil.

This new ape had half its body cybernetic: His right eye was red and glowing, its entire right arm was also an mechanic piece and from the hip down was also cybernetic.

Voice in the speaker: WELCOME THE COSMIC SILVERBAAACK!... MARK THREE! - _It screamed into the microphone like a WWE announcer_ -

Cosmic Silverback : **Me Back!**

On its neck something red and odd that stands out from his black, gray and chrome color scheme: Its a red Tie but its actually Donkey Kong's signature tie!

Alpha Nine: IT'S A RELIC! - _They yelled as they spotted the iconic red tie_ -

They on istinct activate their helmets' visors; as they scan the silverback, they identify all his stats:

 **SCAN COMPLETE-**

 **•NAME: COSMIC SILVERBACK**

 **•WEIGHT: 425 POUNDS**

 **•HEIGHT: 7.1 FEET**

 **•HEALTH STATUS: STABLE**

 **•HEALTH PORCENTAGE: 100%**

 **•HEALTH POINTS: 8500**

 **•RELIC: YES**

 **•RELIC TYPE: ENHANCER**

 **•RELIC ID: DONKEY KONG'S TIE**

 **•WEAKNESSES: HEAD AND TORSO, EXPLOSIVES OR EXTENSIVE BALLISTIC DAMAGE.**

 **•DANGER LEVER: LV.5 (HIGH)**

The leader of the squad, A0 saw as how the remmants of the Mecha Ape were operational, for example his mincer mouth and his left hand.

X7: 8500 hp!... let's light him up!

They began firing at the Ape, quickly doing some progress in taking its health down, while ducking and dodging its lethal attacks.

B2: Don't let the ape hit you!

Cosmic Silverback: DIE!

Their weapons continue their relentless assault on the Cyborg Gorilla's body with unyelding ferocity. Many rounds bounced off his cyber parts, A0 noticed this then grabbed a frag, cooking it before throwing it to the ape's face causing it to go down to the ground.

A0: Its down!... get it!

X7 ran towards the ape, nailing him with a jaw splitting hit with his SMMG, A0 charged forward, inpalling the Silverback's abdomen with bayonet. he pulled the blade out and continue to stab till his was swiped by a wicked left hook, Smashing his visor and sending him flying, X7 was knocked to the ground by a similar impact.

B2: X7!

Before the Heavy of the squad got squashed, B2 blasted the Cosmic Silverback in the face with a killburst, making the big Goliath roar in pain and retreat.

The Silverback climbed up the wall quickly, Pounding the metal with his open hand; This action was alerting a whole lot of mutants to this area, they spewed out from the vents on the floor.

X7: **NOW I'M MAD!**

He put explosive rounds on his SMMG and fired madly at the endless waves of Mutants, tearing them to shreds in righteous annihilation that his shoulder mounted gatling gun fired rapidly.

His Allies ducked to avoid becoming collateral damage from their hot headed ally's attack. Some of the rounds he fired impacted the silverback making him fall to the ground.

" ** _FHEEEEEEEEW_** " waa the end to his rampage as his gatling gun overheated, shooting steam from its Boiling hot firing mechanism.

B2: 6325 Hp left, let's drop that bastard!

A0: Let's do this! - _he stood up and he back in the fight_ -

A0's retro bayonet was removed and replaced by an Attachable Chainsaw bayonet, an invention of Alternative dimension Alpha 4 of the "Gears" reality; Fired his gun at the remaining mutants and at the Silverback.

Cosmic Silverback: **I CRUSH YOU!**

The Semi mechanical Ape leapt into the air and propelled itself done as a rocket towards F5, who dodged the lethal impact but was sent flying towards a wall losing his gun in the process.

T9: Fuck my Shotgun! - _he ducked quickly from the silverback's fist_ -

He ducked and dodge very well, Angering the Silverback even more; He slid in between the legs of the silverback and grabbed his shotgun, An Custom Combat Shotgun (Doom dimension) painted with a bunch of ink splatters and "Boomstick" painted on purposely crudely.

T9: This is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me... - _He_ _said with a smile and a hard smack to the side of his gun_ -

The Blast look like if a firework had been fired straight into the mad ape's face, an explosion of colors, cinders and liquid fire streaks; The Dragon's breath round hit the Cosmic Silverback right on the eye in close range, in slow motion one could see the blood and bits of flesh fly out of the Silverback's face, the wound crystalizing by the Infernal flames that nearly devoured half of its face.

The Cosmic Silverback roared and Swung its hands wildly in pain, T9 jumped back and sprinted towards the ape, skillfully sliding between his legs again, nailing the Silverback with Nasty hits on its chest and abdomen before standing back up, shooting a few more shells into its back and reloading.

D3: 4050 hp and dropping!

A0: More mutants!

B3 saw some the opportunity and threw a frag into one of the vents, upon exploding an mushroom cloud followed by a stream of fire spewed out of the vent. Instead of a Mutant spawn point, it was now an deadly flamethrower.

X7: That wasn't an improvement!

B3: At least there's less mutant scum here!

T9: LOUD NOISES!

They kept firing at the silverback which collapsed on its knees, stunned; A0 revved his chainsaw and charged at the Silverback, the saw cutting through the forearm of the silverback, which was the only thing keeping it from sawing his face.

A0: Die you fucking monkey!

Cosmic Silverback: **ME NOT DIE!... YOU DIE!**

The silverback threw an Donkey Kong powered fist to A0, in this range it would **Lethal** , suddenly he felt something push him away... he looked and his eyes widen to the sight: B2 had push him away and took an devastating punch to the head and shoulder.

She was sent flying like a ragdoll against the wall, blood splashed upon the impact. Her helmet was crushed entirely and flung off her head in a wicked fashion. Her long locks of golden hairs covered her face as her body laid limp against the cold wall, with deep bend where she had hit.

A0 hit the ground and instinctively sprung up back to his feet, pulling his pistol and running to B2, as he did he fired at the silverback.

A0: Medic!...

D3 ran towards them while X7, T9 and F5 kept the damage on the silverback.

D3: She's dead, fuck!... gotta use the backup.

A0: Do it, I authorize it.

The Medic of the squad nodded, pulling out an container, an medkit and then from it retrieving an big plastic bag. he opened it quickly and pulled out an 1up Shroom, he placed it in B2's mouth, he moved her jaw so it could be chewed and then A0 made her swallow the iconic mushroom.

A0: Come on, come on, come on... - _he repeated while holding her head by the sides_ -

Her eyes opened quickly, she sat up with a deep gasp and held her chest breathing deeply, A0 help her up and looked at her:

A0: You don't die without my say so... let's finish this motherfucker... - _he told her as a leader_ -

B2: Yes!... I'm Pissed! - _she shaked her head to get rid of the stars_ -

The left side of her face was covered in blood, an giant cut in her forehead right below where her hair starts was the reason of the bleeding.

Her Right arm, from her forearm down turned to a big plasma cannon, she fired a few plasma charges at the silverback before running at him. D3 and A0 ran behind her.

This was Samus Aran from an Alternative version of her reality, the dimension's "distortion" from the original is that this Samus became the leader of all space pirates and she did'nt lose her metroid.

Her Pirate King past was marked on her body but much of it was concealed under her armor, only the scars on her face could be seen. She had a long scar on her chin, an few scars on her left eyebrow and a long one that started on her upper lip and went upwards towards her right eye.

X7: Glad that you're back in the game...

B2: Can't die yet... shit to do.

Now the entire squad continued to lower the silverback's Health, He was getting harder to hit and dodge but it was nothing they could'nt avoid. X7 grabbed an Flame grenade and threw it at the ape, D3 saw and said:

D3: X, make an Bigass Hellzone charge I got an Idea! - _He said while firing at the Silverback_ -

A few more mutants came out, covered in deep burns, their intervention was pointless as they died as fast as they came.

X7: You thought of an Idea?!... Don't kill us!

D3: Trust me!

The Heavy soldier got on his knees, Began attaching pieces, ammo boxes and explosives together with tape and carbon cables. He finished it then threw the charge at D3, which he carried and ran towards the silverback, who had his back turned. He plunged a knife into the explosive and into the Ape's back, forcefully attaching the explosive to him.

He ducked under an Punch by the Ape, then he continue firing at the Cosmic silverback. the ape grabbed the explosive from his back, pulling it out, throwing it at B2 which she grabbed and threw it to T9.

She fired an Heavy plasma charge at the Ape's face, making it fall to its knees. A0's activated his chainsaw again but it began glowing brightly like the Peacemaker's killshot. He roared as he plunged the saw down to the silverback. His forearms got sliced off by the 1000F Chainsaw, he drove it down to his torso, cutting through its armor, nearly splitting the Ape in half... its beating heart exposed...

T9: Hot potato, Hot potato... here you go! - _He said comically as he placed the bomb next to its exposed heart_ -

X7: 205 hp and Dropping...

D3: I'll take that... - _He took the tie off the comic silverback's neck_ -

They walked away, The silverback was moaning in pain then when they had walked far enough, Samus or B2, fire her cannon over her shoulder, hitting the bomb, blowing the Cosmic Silverback to nothing but bits. its head flew and managed to fall next to the Mecha Ape's mincing throat.

A0: Gotta finish the job...

He ran then punted the Cosmic Silverback's head, football style, into the Mincing machine, it splattering him in blood.

T9: That's never gonna wash off...

A0: Clean it with fire I must... - _he joked_ -

All over the Wasteland, People cheered in excitement after Alpha Squad's perfornance in Monkey Mayhem 2, many cheered " **This is Awesome** ", " **One more time!** " or " **Epic!** " over and over again.

Voice in the Speaker: Well Holy SHIIIT!... That was beyond epic for this Final Episode of Mutant Bash TV but guess what everyone, There's a another round, The Final stage!... SHIPWRECK COVE!... - _metal pounding_ -... Well that's my manager... got to go! - _footsteps were heard_ -...

In the background was heard an explosion and military talk, The Authority had access the building...

The Squad breached the gate to Shipwreck cove and went through the corridors, till they reached the giant slot machine room. X7 blew the slot machine up with an big explosive charge then the gate opened, they went through it and continue towards the cove room.

The stage lit up and spotlights began shinning the ground, if the light turned red it will cause giant spikes to come out from the floor.

All the mutants that showed up here seem more ferocious and hungrier, carrying explosives strapped to their chests.

The Alpha Squad gun down the mutants, suddenly from a far side wall, an explosion created a big hole, Authority soldiers breached in and began to shoot down the flood of mutants:

Heavy Authority soldier: Party's over!

As he finished saying that, A0 blew a hole in its head, sending his helmet flying back.

A0: For him... not for us. - _he joked as he threw a big grenade at the crowd of clashing mutants and authority soldiers_ -

The Explosion wiped out a few soldiers and a lot a few mutants. The Alpha squad wiped out a few more hostiles, X7 began throwing Hellfire bombs into the air, while D3 fired them out the air, spreading patches of volatile clusters of tiny explosives, this bombs ripped these men and mutants to shreds. the constant gun fire beginning to dwindle the Armada soldier's ammo supply; the arena was beginning to shake violently thanks to Authority bombings from high in the sky and to matter far more worse, Shadows, shadow clones of the Locust horde and corrupted shadows began entering the equation through portals; the corrupted shadows are deformed, contorted and very durable minions of the shadow god, their disgusting appearance was similar to the " _Molded_ " from RE7 but covered in indestructible purple shards of pure corruption.

These Shadow troops where Being led by a Corrupted General RAAM riding a Corrupted Corpser, Both looked hideous covered in shards.

Corrupted RAAM: **FOR THE SHADOW GOD!**

X7: Things are getting to Hot sir, time to pull out and book it! - _He screamed to his Commanding officer_ -

A0: Agreed, Alpha let's get the fuck out of here!

T9: Towards where?!... we can't open a portal near hostiles!

B2: We leave the Old fashion way, Follow me! - _She told her fellow Armada soldiers as she ran and gunned_ -

D3: So far liking this plan! - _sarcastic_ -

The squad run an' gun their way to the door that should release the Kraken, B2 armed a Breaching charge but it got swatted off her hands by a big Shadow Boomer; X7 tackled the boomer down, curb stomping its head like the Locust do, splattering its Skull and contents of it all over the floor. B2 fought through the Clusterfuck of Soldiers, Shadows and whatnot, trying to collect the charge. she slipped on spilled blood but her finger tips touched the charge, her comrades shooting the beings around her, giving her cover, as she collected the Charge, an big scally hand picked her up by the Neck; She was at the mercy of Corrupted RAAM, who let its Corpser run wild in the arena.

A0 revved his Lancer, charging forwards RAAM, who had his Sludge covered blade ready to Inpale B2, as the blade was swung back then driven forward, A0 sliced RAAM's hand clean off then he drove the Heated Chainsaw bayonet towards his face, the General let go of B2 and catched the bayonet with his remaining hand but he did'nt know that this Lancer was like the others from the past; A0 sliced the Locust General's fingers clean off and drove the saw into the right temple, shredding into his brain and splattering his black blood all over the gun, the Locust's robes and floor.

AO: AAAAUGHHH, MOTHERFUUCKER! - _he roared as he pulled the General's splitted head_ -

General RAAM then stood, quickly dying on his feet, tried to reach for A0's neck with his fingerless hand, A0 responded to this with a devasted Boot to the chest, knocking the near 10 foot tall locust to the ground, quickly creating a pool of sludge like blood. he helped B2 up, who thanked him quickly before retrieving the charge and running to the rest of her squad, who provided cover fire throughout does few minutes.

She planted the charge at the Door, then blasted it open, the Blast destroying more enemies and freeing four giant mutants. Alpha squad immediately ran into where the big mutants came from, going to the far right corner and planting a level five breaching charge, stepping away a few feet it detonated opening a way into the exit corridor that was locked automatically thanks to the emergency protocol. they ran down the exit and threw a few land mines behind themselves to kill pursuers. as they neared the Entrance they saw a big corpse of boomer stumble down the stairs, they look up to see a rather peculiar sight: Conker the Squirrel.

A0: the fuck are ya' doin' here you bloody bugger? - _his surprisement made him do an unintentional accent, sounded british_ -

Conker: Who the hell think was you're lovely host?... but enough of this shit, can I go with you guys, this place has hit the crapper quick.

A0: Fine, I don't see the harm in dropping you off in your dimension... which by the way is?

Conker: Omega 7... - _he replied quickly_ -

A0: "O7 aka the dimension where Conker the Squirrel killed his beloved at the Crowning ceremony after she attemped to kill him" - _he read the description of Conker's O7 dimension_ -

X7 opened a portal, the Soldiers walk in except Conker and A0; The squirrel pulls out from his pocket an medallion with a shape of a Silver Wolf head:

Conker: Take this... I found it while I was hoping dimensions in a city called Toussaint, nice place... got a little tipsy, so I don't remember where I found it.

A0: thanks for this, Another relic to the collection.

Both nodded before entering the Portal...

* * *

 **IN THE FREE WORLD OF "TERRARIA" -**

An pretty big portal opened in this free dimension, The Champions come out, they looked around and saw how odd this place looked; they could see 2D squares on everything that their eyes lay on. Quickly being shifted to reality as an Explosion rocks the ground, shattering a Wooden tower into nothing but flaming squares.

Saint Leader: What in the hell was that?!

Marcus and Samus: Let's find out!

The big Group of Champions or Heroes head to the tower, Samus Aran kicking the front door down, Marcus behind her with his Lancer's safety off, the rest in High alert for any type of hostile to attack. Cloud held his Buster sword ready for action, Scorpion and Sub Zero had their own in their holsters but their hands firmly on the hilts. As they proceeded throughout the tower they noticed corpses of Pixal people, most likely natives to this dimension; A nurse, a Old man wearing a red outfit and another wearing a purple robe, the last one most likely a wizard.

Samus: What killed them?

The saint leader spun the wizard around, on his pixelated chest was one big and deep slash, whatever did this was strong enough to rip its sternum off, sliced through the heart and longs easily; this poor man died fighting and rather slowly.

Saint Leader: Damn... something rather merciless killed this Old guy. - _He spoke to Samus_ -

Samus: But what?

On cue, A loud roar was heard from the room above them, followed by loud "YAA!" yells belonging to a man. the floor creaked by the weight of whatever walk above their heads. The Champions quickly ran upstairs to see three warriors fighting a big Sludge oozing Skull: The first to the right was Knight wearing black armor with red horns/details and wielding a sharp shovel, next to him was a warrior wearing Solar Armor colored in a moving dark blue color and wielding a Whip made of solar fire. finally last man or being to the far left was wearing an a silver robe and below it was a set of intimidating very pale golden armor, in his hands was a big Silver colored scythe:

The Hero of Terraria: DIE SKELETRON!... Back to hell with you!

Black Knight: Foolish Demon, your power and dark energy is no match for THE MIGHTY BLACK KNIGHT! - _he spoke with pride as he broke Skeletron's left Zygomatic bone with a Shovel blade slash_ -

Specter Knight: Death awaits to whom crosses me... - _The ominous Reaper like knight spoke getting the final blow on the Corrupted Skeletron_ -

As the Giant skull perished, it disintegrated dropping some loot who the hero of this dimension collected, he hauled it into a chest then turned to see the Champions:

The Hero of Terraria: Are you friends or foes to these noble Knights? - _The hero gestured himself and the other two_ -

Samus: Friends, we're hunting a Clown followed by a bunch of villains... seen them here?

The Hero of Terraria: Sadly no... I've been busy slaying these foul creatures, they've return and they're far tougher than the last time we fought.

Samus: That's because it was powered up by the shadow god R-

The Hero of Terraria: Ramtuz... I've heard of that bastard a while back but don't recall him.

Before they could continue the sound of loud portal was heard, from the Window the champions saw as a Horde of villains spewed out and began charging towards the Tower:

The Saint Leader: IT'S A TRAP!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 17- Alternative Personality PT2

**KYRAT, THE ROYAL CASTLE**

* * *

Johnny Gat, Hana, Toon Link and a Guardian [ **Destiny** ] were searching the Backyard of Kyrat's royal castle for an ally who is from dimension: Ajay Ghale.

Johnny: So how this looks like?...

Hana: A 26 year old, 5.10 feet tall man with a face full of determination... - _she responded while checking the shrine_ -

Guardian: It's locked, He's hiding inside the shrine... - _he said while looking at_ -

Toon Link: Guys!... - _he pointed at the portals opening around the area_ -

Johnny pulled out his trusty dual pistols shooting down the shadows and Covenant shadow clones spewing out. Toon Link The Guardian both exterminated more hostiles as they came forth while Hana fired from her Mech eliminating her fair share of shadows. Even with their combine power, Johnny Gat was scoring the most kills, mostly headshots; his pistols spewed lead with thunder and hitting harder than lightning.

Johnny: This is the stuff, nothing better than killing shadow freaks... Saint style.

Hana: So this is what regularly do in your home? - _she asked while shooting down a cluster of shadows_ -

Johnny: More or less; killin' is the same anywhere one does it but our latest was taking over an Alien planet full of warmongering bitche-

Guardian: We need to plug these portals! - _he interupted_ -

The Guardian was firing a strange energy rifle that had a sweet orange paint job, it was doing a lot damage to the shadows. Johnny notices that more portals are opening.

Johnny: Got an Idea... - _he threw a frag grenade at the open portal_ -

The Blast caused the portal to crumble, it blinked weakly right before closing; Johnny chuckled before continuing his gunfire.

Johnny: Wow... didn't expect that to happen.

Guardian: Throwing explosives to an portal closes it?... this would have been valuable information earlier...

Hana: See?!... video game logic does work if you try it... - _sigh_ -... why does no one believes me?

Johnny: Why do you think I threw a grenade in it?... I though about your games and ways to play them. - _he said as he was currently shooting a set of dual remington shotguns, pistols holstered_ -

While Gunfire was tearing most shadows down, Toon link was tearing through them with his trusty sword and Shield. for a tiny kid, Link was more than a match for these hideous creatures.

As more portals began opening and the shadows turned their skirmish into an overwhelming wave of dark forces, The Team got pushed back to the shrine, Gat was not happy by the decision, everyone (except Hana and Gat) were taking cover from the Shadow Space marines' gunfire.

As the shadows got nearer, MEKA began taking a lot of damage prompting the Korean overwatch member to start the Self Destruct on her mech suit. she activated the thrusters then leaped out of MEKA, which ran over a few Shadows before landing right in the middle of the swarm; One Shadow space marine looked at the Glowing Mech's screen and said an iconic last words:

Shadow Space Marine: **Oh shit...**

The Blast engulfed the literal army of Shadows, closed the portals and left a giant gaping crater on the palace's garden. Hana felt something stiff and very tough holding her, it was an unmovable object that by her calculations could be a big piece of rubble; she opened her eyes, the Smoke and dust was clearing up and what she thought was a piece of debris it was actually Johnny.

She looked up to his face, he was a bit cutted and bit dusty but handsome as she always seen him:

Gat: You're okay Babe? - _He said while looking at her, his eyes staring at her's_ -

Hana: Y-Yeah... - _she responded quickly_ -

She looks at his body noticing three things: Number one was that he had taken much of the blast simply to protect her, two was that his attire was missing large pieces and finally he had plenty of new wounds, aka future scars; she looked very worried, seeing that Gat had a big crater on his Jacket, exposing his back. his Right sleeve was totally decimated as well his right leg sleeve, quickly spotting something very alarming: that his leg and arm had deep purple flowing through his veins and there's big strange like vines or tribals on them too... they dissapeared rather quickly just leaving the cuts and blood from the battle.

Hana: Your arm and legs and back!... are you okay Johnny?! - _She asked loudly and concerned_ -

Johnny: It takes a lot more than that to take me down... but yes, I'm good Hana. - _he then kissed her_ -

From behind them an " **eeeew** " and an " **Aaaaaw** " were heard, they stop the kiss and look at the Guardian, his ghost and Toon Link staring. Hana blushes while Johnny simply smiles and picks up one of the many spoils of war: A Plasma Gun, from the "Warhammer" dimension, he inspected it curiously then held it like he would any other rifle.

Gat: Mm, nice... too bad there's nothing to test thing out on.

Almost on cue, the sky began roaring and turning purple, portals or in this case rifts began tearing all over, spewing darkness into the dimension.

Guardian: Fuck... we're too late, the dinension is crumbling... - _he said looking up to the sky_ -

From the shrine, the one man army himself: Ajay Ghale steps out looking like he's been fighting for years... his outfit was the one that he wore when he fought Pagan's regime with the addition of a few pieces of gray painted royal Guard armor, most likely taken from a corpse; On his hands, a black and red spray painted Vector SMG.

Ajay: Who the fuck are you?!... what the fuck is happening to the sky?!

Guardian: No time to explain, come with us before this dimension is destroyed with you in it!

Hana opened a portal using the device given by Prophet, Toon link went first by order of Gat then followed by Hana, Guardian and Ajay (Reluctantly) then Gat close after... seconds later, the dimension crumbled into nothing but a memory.

* * *

 **IN THE NEXUS, MEDICAL AREA -**

Spartan Locke and the members of both Osiris and blue team are currently departing to different directions after helping some of the wounded and checking on Arbiter [ **Realizing he left with The Saint Leader for a mission** ], they departed through the Visitor doorway, next to it sat the Princess of the Now Doomed realm of Hyrule.

Zelda was calm but still pretty shakened by Link's death at the hands of Bowser, she has been stable in health even if she was barely holding on to her sanity, hell it even got worse when she overheard some member of Chief's rescue team talking about the destruction of Hyrule. The only thing making her somewhat happier was the regular visits of her old friend Mario.

The red and blue Plumber has been a good friend to Zelda for so many years, since the first Smash tournament hosted and created by the mysterious Master Hand; She lost track of how many times she's felt her cheeks wet and realising that she was crying but certainly a lot of those tears had damped the Iconic plumber's shoulder.

She stared at her hand, the one that holds one of three pieces of the Triforce, As strange as it felt, The Triforce of wisdom was not activating, possibly because the other two: The Courage and Might's master were dead. She looked at her palm sadly, thinking of Link...

Zelda: L-Link... I'll bring you back. - _she said looking and grasping the bloody green hat that Link wore when he died_ -... Even if I have to give my life for it.

As she finished speaking softly, her Triforce momentairly sparked awake but just for a moment, giving her hope of Link being alive...

* * *

 **WITH JOKER'S FORCES, UNKNOWN DIMENSION -**

The recently resurrected Ganondorf felt an strange feeling, unknown to him but somehow linked to the triforce of power he wielded. he could not summon it but tap into its power in very little bursts of energy, As he did a second ago...

He was rather relunctant and quite annoyed of having to be commanded by an overgrown lizard and a foul mouth general with more metal than flesh but even he knew it was a foolish idea to challenge Emperor Joker's orders.

General Serrano: What in the crusted balls of satan are we doing in this shithole waitin'?!... I'm itching for a tussle.

The Dragon King Onaga simply watched the horde of soldiers for the cause, the strangest army he ever layed eyes on: White armor wearing soldiers with weapons that fired the power of the sun, Green skinned warriors with clubs, shields and swords and to top it all off a Tarkatan horde ( **Being the only chunk of this army he actually had commanded** ). The human called Serrano had send his army into the portal to ambush the "Terraria" dimension, a treasure trove of powerful artifacts that could give the victory to Emperor Joker. Deep in his mind he knew that he would never submit to anyone but to his Emperor.

He didn't trust Ganondorf, his gaze lay upon the Hyrule villain with disdain, the powerful warlord was a worthy opponent but his trust was as thin as paper; he would rip his head off his shoulders if he tried to jeopardize this task. he wandered if he was given a brand like himself...

Onaga checked the brand that Emperor Joker had gave him, to mark him as an Trusted warrior, the sigil was glowing purple and burned deep into his chest; it had strange sigils that even the ancient dragon king has never seen. he did acknowledge the fact that this brand was granting him virtual immortality. Death would be cheated again and again as long as he's loyal to Emperor Joker.

Victor Serrano was not a patient man, yet hell awaited those who disobeyed Emperor Joker, he knew all to well, evidence carved on his back with a red hot knife; Scar tissue on the few fleshy bits on his back, still stung deeply.

He had most of his body turned cybernetic thanks that, Quote on Quote "Fucking ass munching maggot", Grayson Hunt and he's "Wide eyed can opener", Ishi; he did kick himself mentally from not restraining Ishi when the now Rogue Cyborg awoke from his "Cybernification".

 _"God's dead"- seconds from dismantling the cluster of soldiers in the room and escaping. The Final Echo soldiers ripped asunder and splattered all over the walls by a gun totting, crazed Cyborg. Serrano barely manage to escape but the sheer carnage was beyond morbid._ -That memory and mistake would come to bite him in the ass, this he was aware of. He hated that the strongest asset to his army, had run off with the leash, untamed and uncontrolled. He'll tear the federation if he had to, simply to rebuild it and make Ishi enforce his will.

All three hold a great distrust for each other but their job was currently to wait for Emperor's signal to invade the terrarian world.

From the troops came a oddly tall Orc, An Uruk-Hai, an orc bred for war, this one was different than the rest: On his skin was covered in chalk dust, above it were symbols painted in red and black while blood was splattered on his face and chest, human blood. On his head was a helmet with a skull, attached to it was two wicked looking horns; his teeth, sharp as razors and turned into an disturbing gold with bits of his own blood dried into them, his two red orbs moved around slowly as his gaze fixed itself upon his three "superiors", he'll always be a servant of Sauron.

Ukróm: The Troops are ready for battle and the destruction of Sauron's enemies by the Blood storm!... - _he told them as he bowed to Onaga's feet_ -

Serrano: Holy Mary titties, what in the actual fuck are you?!... - _The General asked a bit of disgust and a faint of intimidation, that he'll never express_ -

Ukróm: I'm one of Sauron's chosen, my name is Ukróm, a blood storm that will consume all who oppose my master.

Serrano: I asked what the fuck you are not what your limp dick lord calls your vile hide, you disgusting piece of festering shit!...

Ukróm stood up, his Heavy metal shield in one arm and his Poison soaked Spear in the other, if Sauron himself had not told him that he must follow orders and not kill the allied Manfilth, this pinkskinned tark would have been impaled by his trusty spear. He was rather annoyed that even as he towered over the pinkskin man, or should he say mostly machine human, he could not take his life on the spot where he stood.

Ganondorf: Orc... I expect that you show your power in the battlefield, if Sauron choosed you to lead his Orc army, It would be a shame to fail him and me... you're dismissed. - _he said with his regular serious expression, his eyes fixated on Ukróm-_

Ukróm: No one beats the Blood Storm, I'll not fail my master. - _he said departing, his boots thundering underneath him loudly_ -

Ganondorf knew that Sauron hand picked the Strongest Orcs from the land of Mordor himself, from "Udún" to "Nurn" and "Cirith Ungol". This Ukróm has to have picked the Dark Lord Sauron's interest to be choosen for the task of leading such a powerful battalion of experienced Orcs. After a moment he simply stared into the area where the portal was going to be opened...

He simply wanted to the signal be lighted, so he could complete his task and never see this Serrano and the dragon king ever again.

* * *

 **WITH ALPHA SQUAD, IN EARTHREALM OF THE MORTAL KOMBAT DIMENSION -**

It was no secret among the squad that A0 was very ambitious, peaking into other dimensions and realities simply to find an abnomaly in them to raise his reputation among the troops. Since his recruitment he had proven to be a deadly force among his fellow comrades, even having assisted with "Special" tasks that Lord Dreyfuss had gave him.

He even went to the extent of using a soul stone to peak into the future of individuals to see what lied on their path: _Onaga would return to his Home dimension, Ganondorf would perish at the hands of a vengeful soul, Serrano's greatest mistake would be the end of him and Ukróm would die at the hands of the Gravewalker within his own dimension only to become something worse..._ \- The migraines were a sign of the strain that using these relics could do to its user, specially a Human.

Even as powerful as these visions of the future are, they simply showed vague fragments that could lead to multiple ourcomes depending what happens or what distortions in time would occur from point A to B. The obvious unpredictability of the Flow of time and reality was a very touchy subjet to him, as he had predicted outcomes a few times, as he says all the time... B2 frowned seeing her commanding officer put himself through this simply to have an edge above other agents of the Army.

B2 was always seen as rather attached to her commanding officer, both saving each other multiple times and sharing more than ammo or stories; Her, actually their, Lord Dreyfuss had gave them plenty of liberties and a bunch of rules to mark the boundaries set to each soldier; Unfortunately B2 and A0 had broken one law already: **"A dedicated and enlisted member of the Dreaded Armada shall in no circumstances develope feelings, romantic attachments or fornicate with another soldier-"**. The punishment for these types of rule breaking had zero tolerance, yet they've not been punished yet.

That night after raiding the Vineyard of Corvo Bianco for a bunch of alternate copies of Chuck Greene, TJ Combo and Jackson Briggs, was but an unforgettable experiece to her; Even with damp sheets in blood, the bliss and passion was something that can't be described by words. She knew that her Lord knew of their disobedience yet she questioned if he let that one slide due to their inpeccable list of victories.

But now there's more important things to do than having nostalgia, like for example getting the anwser to a question that his bothering her since A0 tracked this specific relic to this dimension:

B2: How and why did a ring of power arrived to this dimension? - _she questioned D3, who was inspecting the Ring_ -

D3: It could be the destabilization of dimensions caused by the constant creations of inperfect or corrupted portals. you know how time and space works... its like skin, you can tear a hole in it and after a while it closes but when a inperfect portal is created and giant numbers pass through...

X7: ...It widens the wound, deepens it. - _he finished D3's sentence_ -

B2: essentially weakening the barrier between dimensions and causing rifts to open by themselves... - _she said realising the anwser_ -

A0: Allowing Beings and objets from dimensions to fall into other dimensions... like the ring and these unfortunate bastard.

The bastard was an Orc, crushed underneath a Totem of some Orcish tribe; Every bone from his upper back to his femurs were destroyed and he was bended like an acordion, his legs bent in an grissly fashion and his mouth gaped open with his gazed fixed upon where a Golden ring with a big orange gem had landed on...

A0: Where to start... Died nearly instantly, Organs crushed to mush, rips... non existant... everything on from his chest down crushed, he died reaching for the ring. - _he wrote down his autopsy notes down on his pad_ -

D3 stuffed the ring carefully into a tiny metal box, avoiding the wicked ring from slipping into his finger.

T9 opened a portal and they began getting ready to depart, B2 poured some strange oil on the pieces of evidence: The Uruk, the monument, blood and anything else that does'nt belong here; D3 had his helmet off, he was smoking, he threw the still lit bud to the fluid which catched flames.

X7: F5, you okay?... you've quiet since Mutant bash, you alright my friend? - _the big man spoke a bit concern for his squadmate_ -

F5: Just thinking... Amelie is still in my mind, I miss her... - _he looked at his rifle_ -... she's turning in her grave by me being a mourning bitch.

A0: Then make her proud, Wield that gun like she did, wipe out those who oppose us. - _he responded, looking at the Seeing stone_ -

B2: A0, you need to stop with the seeing stone, its corrupting your mind... - _she holds his shoulder lovingly_ -... you're using it too frequently.

D3: B2's right man, that Stone is fucking with your mind, i've seen you talk to yourself plenty of times after using that relic... - _not minding the affection that B2 showed to A0_ -... seriously, stop man its hurting you.

A0: Fine I'll stop if that saves me your bitching. - _he stuffed the seeing stone inside a small net sacky_ -

They head into the portal, Heading back to HQ.

* * *

 **FREE REALM OF TERRARIA, UNDER SIEGE -**

As a black tide of Ink and darkness, the villanous shadow creatures spewed through portals and tainted the ground below as they ran full steam ahead towards the fortress that belang to the Terrarian resident; The Clones, pure shadows and the Corrupted Shadows flooded the pixalated territory, crushing rose bushes and strange plants under their soles, leaving but dark and slimy sludge in their wake.

Samus: Defend this fort!

As strange it could it be, The Clones and some of the Pure shadows stayed back firing from afar while the rest of Pures and "Molded" Shadows simply charged wildly towards the fort, and into a hail of Gunshots, fireballs and different attacks. Sub Zero and Scorpion took care of the West side, Marcus and Samus took the centre while The Saint Leader and Franklin Clinton fired towards the east side, the remaining Champions and DA soldiers kept the hostile out of the fort.

The Black Knight may be an Overconfident jerk but he does know how to fight with the best of 'em, slicing through the shadow forces like if they were butter with his sharp shovel blade; Specter Knight was far more talented in the art of combat than the Black knight but the shadows fell equally as fast, the molded proved to be a much tougher target being able to withstand a great deal of damage and keep going, Decapitation was harden considering their neck and shoulder areas were covered in those strange purple shards which the Scythe wielding knight deduce to be indestructable.

On top, The Bounty Hunter fired plasma shots at the shadows, some dying imediately while others simply fall and retreat, being replaced or healed, she could'nt tell the difference. the ammount of magazines that filled the floor next to them was insane, about enough ammo to raid a small city; The saint was the person with the most ammo considering that he pulled out his reloads from a tiny portal in his pockets, as crazy as it could be pulling out a ten pound ammo box for a LMG from the pocket of a sharply tailored suit.

Marcus: How the hell this things keep finding where we are?! - _he yelled as he riddled an incoming Molded Shadow_ -

Samus: We'll have to ask Prophet to see if he knows!

Saint Leader: Less Talkie more Shootie people!

Kuai Liang was Freezing the Incoming forces into solid blocks of ice before they could get close, at the moment the Lin Kuei Grandmaster was forging thick ice barriers to keep the invaders away as Scorpion teleported into battle, slicing the shadows and setting them ablaze with his fires; Even completely surrounded, Hanzo Hasashi was still unmatched agaisnt the horde, Fighting skillfully fighting, dodging causing friendly fire among the shadow troops and pretty much spinning in a 360 fashion just to avoid being damaged.

Explosions rang aroung as frags, rockets and other explosives exploded the incoming hordes, some even closing the portlas, only the most keen eyed Champions could see. Franklin and The Saint wielded equally large Rocket launchers, firing at the horde, creating giant craters in the ground.

Meanwhile downstairs the bodies kept pilling up, as Cloud, Black Knight, Specter Knight, The terrarian, Jacob Frey and the Dreaded Armada soldiers kept killing and slaying the endless waves of enemies. The Terrarian pulled a strange yellow and light blue scepter, he yelled " **I SUMMON THY** " and from the scepter came out an skinny shark like creature made of flames, melting and snapping the Shadows with its wicked Jaws, he placed the scepter on his back then switched to red sword, seemed like it glows...

The Terrarian: **Begone Demons!**

With the Sword risen into the air, Meteors began crashing down upon the shadow troops, from the Skies above, the light show was simply awe inspiring: the Plethora of bright flaming boulders raining down towards their master pointed with his sword. The shadows looked up to the skies with their naked eyes, Witnessing their fate sealers cut through the Skies and crash down like an Volkswagen beetle that had fallen off an airborne Plane. the sheer destruction of these meteors was enourmous depending on their size, the tiny bunch were the size of a macbook while the largest looked like iconic vehicle previosly used as a Simile.

Scorpion dodged and warped back to the fortress as the meteors began falling onto all directions aside of the fortress. The Distorted screaming of the shadows was a sign of how many had died to the Terrarian's power. the champions watched in awe, Intimidation, speechless expressions or a mix of the three at the Meteor shower.

A few seconds after the meteors slow down till no more streak through the skies, The Terran Hero walked up the stairs till he reached his rooftop, where the champions looked at the wreckage done: Hundreds of Craters scattered everywhere, Sludge formely shadow soldiers splattered all over the surrounding areas.

Terraria's Hero: I'm Joining your little mission to stop that Shadow God, It's been a while since I fought like this, plus my home is in peril so I will defend it from whomever is doing this... - _he spoke a bit too eagerly, Samus and Marcus didn't mind_ -

Samus: We need to transfer any relic that you may have here, if that sword is any example of powerful they may be... - _she told him_ -

Terraria's Hero: Of course, luckily I've stored most of them in three golden chests, the other chests are simply coins and useless loot.

Marcus: Now we need volunteers to take those chests and take them to the nexus's treasury.

Among the Champions: Franklin, Jacob and Cloud went for the chests while everyone else stayed, about to plan what to do now. as they were going to start, an enourmous portal tore a hole through the ground and sky, it was dark green and from it Joker's army charged out: Stormtroopers, Orcs, Tarkatans and Final Echo troops thundered out firing at the Castle Fort, a Mix of gunfire, lasers and Flaming arrows assaulted the castle without mercy.

Scorpion: They're going to overrun us if we don't throw our very best at them! - _he said before snapping an arrow off his shoulder_ -... Kuai Liang, Let's show them what fire and ice can do when they're allied!

Sub Zero nodded before leaping out onto the battlefield with Scorpion next to him, both dodging fire from the hostiles. The champions provided cover fire to the two ninjas, The two Kombatans took cover behind to giant boulders before Launching balls of Hellfire and Ice; Orcs, stormtroopers and others alike took the blasts head on, Some orcs and soldiers where scorched by the hellish fires while others where frozen in place, does who didn't got inpaled by large ice shards.

Orc #1: THERE USING SORCERY!

Orc #2: They're warlocks!

One of the orcs in question took a Flaming Kunai to the face, his entire head being ripped off by Hanzo Hasashi's rope dart, At this sight some lesser orcs ran back through the portals. As Scorpion and Sub-Zero quickly dispatched patches of Orcs and Tarkatan troops, Marcus and the rest of the champions protected the fort from the approaching troops, which were small Final Echo death squads covered by Stormtroopers.

Saint Leader: Goblins, Dudes with swords in their arms, Spermy Soldier guys and Cyborgs... Meh, not the craziest bunch I've killed... - _He commented reloading his rifle, the one with "GODKILLER" Tagged on its side_ -

Marcus: Samus!... - _she looked from one side of the roof to the other_ -... Go and defend the inside of the fort, they're going to break through!

The Armored Clad Bounty Hunter took off, Nathan Drake and Ryu in tow; All three ran down stairs spotting Black Knight and Specter Knight fighting and exterminating some Tarkatans and Orcs, Nathan fired at some stormtroopers before they could fire, simultaneously Samus killed a few Final Echo soldiers. The Terraria Hero was not in sight but it didn't took his Meteor summoming weapon to take care of the enemies; after turning and golden table on its side, Samus and Nathan covered Ryu, Specter Knight and Black Knight from enemy gunfire.

Meanwhile that occured, Marcus and Caldarious fired upon the seemingly endless horde of stormtroopers, Final Echo troops and Orc Archers, while Scorpion and Sub-zero where killing plenty of Joker's Army in a dangerous game of Hide and Seek, as the two ninjas dashed or simply hell/iceport to another hidden area only to repeat the process again; Their blades dripping in a mix of all four faction's blood and it wasn't going to dry anytime soon.

As the Final Echo troops dwindled in number, the Stormtrooper army had stopped appearing yet they hid behind rocks or cold meteors to avoid getting shot, currently firing hell upon the fort; a few squads where setting up Mortar nest and Turrets, making the champion's job harder.

Caldarious: I'll clear the machine gun turrets!

Without Marcus's opinion in the manner, the Battleborn member flew towards the Opposing side, dodging all types of projectiles before crashing down, destroying the nests and flying away quickly, taking some damage. As he flew he saw as one ground mounted gun fired a big shell towards the fort, unable to stop it he witnessed it destroy a big chunk of the fort's roof, the area where Marcus was taking cover on...

Caldarious: MARC- Gwuahh!

he flew back only for a well shot sniper round took him off the air, landing through a window and landing in the second floor, where Samus and company were holding the line, He had been shot through the left shoulder, destroying one of his thrusters, Groggy he was as he was stood up by the Ex Sargent, who had a few new cuts on his armor.

Marcus: Get up, You're not dead yet!

Both where about to go back to the roof but another mortar destroyed the Roof exit, sealing it with rubble. The Saint was coughing dust as he stumbled into the room with a pistol in his hand and the rifle in the other:

Saint Leader: Shit... we're fucked if we don't leave now, those mortars are tearing the fort apart...

Nathan: If those Armada guys where here, this would be way different! - _he yelled over the sound of roars, bloodcurling screams and gunfire_ -

Samus: Cowards left us to die...

As the Assaulting army approached the fort, The Assault Leader, Ukròm The Bloodstorm stepped out, An evil smirk in his face as he jogged behind the Joker's army, his armor and weapons sounded loudly by his movements and his feet thundered across the barren battlefield:

Ukròm: Now Listen up Maggots!... We now take this fort for the Emperor, take anything you can carry and burn the bloody eyesore down!

Before he could continue, a Fireball and an Iceball hit his shield, Both Scorpion and Sub-Zero leaping out of their shelter to face Ukròm, who growled at Scorpion, His hatred for the pain was making his blood pressure go through the roof:

Ukròm: You dare Challenge Sauron's Choosen!?... I'M A BLOODSTORM THAT WILL DESTROY YOUR EVERY FIBER TILL YOU'RE DUST!

He clashed his Shield and Spear agaisnt Scorpion's dual katanas:

Scorpion: To the Netherrealm with you!

The Specter of Vengeance hellkicked Ukròm back, both now fighting as Sub-Zero kept orcs and others from intervening. Ukròm bashed Scorpion across the face with his shield after an exceptional flurry of strikes by the Shirai-Ryu Grandmaster, Some of his blood gushed out the gash on the bridge of his nose, The Bloodstorm chuckling by the sight:

Ukròm: No Pinkskin or Warlock is a match for me, So stay till so I can kill ya' worm!

Scorpion hellported behind the Orcish commander, landing a few hits on his back before being swatted out of the air with a hit of the Lance's blunt side, picked upped amd crushed against the ground, damaging the ninja's midsection.

Kuai-Liang spewed an stream of ice towards The Hulking Orc, freezing him in place allowing both Scorpion and Himself score plenty of hits on Ukròm, before he broke out of his ice prison roaring in anger, His Hate of Pain fueling his strengh and neglecting the damage!

It caught Sub-Zero off guard with a teeth cracking bash with his Shield then an Stomp to his chest, cracking his clavicles and his ribs [ **X-RAY** ], Scorpion kicking the orc in the chest to avoid the lance's killing blow on Sub-Zero. The Yellow clad ninja slashed, cut and hurt Ukròm while dodging those monstrous hits that would do more than hurt in the morning after.

Both Ninjas surrounded had no choice than to retreat via their own types of teleport, Scorpion nearing getting impaled by the Orc's lance:

Ukròm: I'LL FIND YOU COWARDS!... I ALLWAY FIND MY PREY!

Now back in the crumbling fort, Sub-Zero and Scorpion joined the others, who were busy with plenty of enemies.

Marcus: What happened?!

Scorpion: We've failed in killing the Assault Leader... We're going to get overrunned.

From Behind them an Orc came out a door but got his head blown off by an Armada soldier:

K120: Come with me, the fortress is doomed! - _he ordered over the gun fire_ -

The Soldier ran down the stairs and a bit hesitation later, the champions ran after him, this included the Three new additions; Down the stairs was another door leading to a big tunnel leading into an enormous cave:

The Terrarian Hero: How did you find my mineshaft?

K120: Dug in... follow me!

Samus: What about the relics that still remain?!

K120: Already on it sweety..

As the Army followed them, very far behind, K1 threw a bomb behind himself, a Seran Frag Grenade to the skinny bridge underneath them, a few seconds later it detonated, preventing the enemies to continue the chase; He lead them up a hill, leading to an hole on the side of the nearby mountain, over looking the Fort which this area was a campsite where the other three members of the armada squad were waiting:

J8: How's the plan?

K1: Move to phase three...

The Saint Leader: What plan!?

Sub-Zero: Phase three?

A second later an Ungodly glow engulfed the fortress, with a loud " **KAAABOOOOM!** " an Mushroom cloud rose up from the depths a few seconds later... covered the skies in an sickening and Hellish fire, Hundreds upon hundreds pieces of rubble flew in every direction, an anyone near was disintagrated by the Giant Explosion.

K1: Kaboom...

The Terrarian Hero: M-My... H-H-home... - _he collapsed onto his knees, staring at the Mushroom cloud and Crater that his fort once was_ -

T9: Mission success... They're running scared back to their pathetic masters.

Marcus: What the Fuck was that?!

K1: A bunch of Icendiary Bombs and plenty of small hydrogen bombs... The One thing that just won you a victory and hurt the Joker's army, Fenix; Or are you having flashbacks to The Scorched Earth plan back in the First days after E-Day? - _he said looking at the Ex-Sargent, his filtered voice sounding evil_ -

Marcus: Who the fuck are you? - _he said standing face to face with K1, both being almost the same height, as K1 was a lil' bit taller_ -... Tell me.

K1: You know me like you know yourself...

The Soldier stood back and typed on his wrist monitor, a few steam gushes spewing out of the openings on his helmet, he removed it revealing something crazy: K1 was a Younger Duplicate of Marcus Fenix, with a really big scar running from his left eye down to his neck...

* * *

 **THE NEXUS, WAR ROOM -**

Archon was holding the book of life in his hands, Bayonetta was asleep and around the Hero of Oakvale was an Aura that oozed Knowledge, Purity and Wickedness... his body radiated as the symbols from the book surronded his every fiber, the overwhelming strenght; as he held it his eyes glowed blue the shine leaving out through out holes that the mask he wore had... The Jack of Blade's Mask, he then gasped as the energy turned Orange and his eys turned into the same color:

Archon: **Ita ... tibi audi me dominus meus, quod in eo consilio quod cogitavit, dies irae, qui erunt super omnem contradicere voluntati Tuae, ill fac ex eo quod fidelis servus tuus!** - _He said as like under the control of someone, while staring at the ceiling, on his chest " **A003-II** " burned bright, like if was lit aflame by hellish flame_-

 **TO BE CONTINUED, AS THE POINT OF NO RETURN ITCHES NEARER...**


	20. Chapter 18- Chaos across Reality

**WITH JOKER'S STRONGHOLD, GOTHAM CITY-**

Within Gotham city's Town hall, upon the Mayor's desk sat the Clown prince of Crime's plans to take over the dimensions tagged with " **W400** ", " **L154** " and " **F487** " and continue to a " _Crazy plan that just might work!_ ", as its written in Neon green highliner, which involved the book of shadows as a crude drawing depicts a Joker carrying a scepter and a crown sitting on a drawing of a dead Ramtuz.

A shadowy figure reads through the Mad Clown's plans, she moves the pages of the book till she finds a very specific page, which Joker had desecrated with blood, cheap soda and ink dripped sticky notes; The page talked about " **Undying loyalty** ", the stealthy vixen took a picture of the page with her smartphone and then went looking through the book till she found another desecrated page: " **Enhanced Dark weapons** " as well " **Chaos Ghoul** " and " **Cross dimensional Merging** " all covered in neon green and purple ink.

She emailed the images to her, she wouldn't call him Leader but ally was the best way to call him; she then received an message: " _ **Selina get out of there**_ ", she widen her eyes as she heard the door knob being grabbed and spinned to the left, she jumped back into the shadows, near a window that was close with a rigged lock.

Harley Quinn: Okay, where did pudding leave that damn bo- oh their it is. - _she said with her typical personality_ -

She picked up the book, on the dim light Harley's armor looked very imposing; Making her stand a foot in a half taller and making her look like the evil queen from Mad Hatter's favorite book " _Alice in wonderland_ " but only in her armor. her signature pig tails where still up and painted with red [ **Left** ] and blue [ **Right** ] as her golden locks were like a river of gold if she let it hang loose. her make up was as usual, on point with her pudding: she had a puff of blue on her right eye and red on the left, black lipstick and a bit of elegant golden sparkles around the solid white facepaint.

As she began walking towards the door, Selina Kyle watched as the crazed Blond walked away, slowly moving towards the window she had entered previously as her eyes were glued to Harley. Catwoman lifted her leg over the frame as she was stepping out, Harley turned her face to look at Catwoman over her shoulder; Her blue eyes had been replaced with two burning infernos, sumerged in fury and insanity, they made Catwoman stare frozen in terror. Harley's smile grew almost to the one Joker has, looking schisophrenic and out right insane, this made Catwoman run for the hills towards the Resistance in full speed that her legs could possibly muster.

Harley: That's right, run back to Batsy... - _she said softly under her breath_ -

She grinned as she walked through the door heading down stairs, past the hanging body of Gotham's previous mayor, Quincy Sharp, who somehow fell to Joker's influence, become mayor and was hanged three minutes into the job. As she entered the main room of the building she noticed that her pudding, her emperor and her true lover, The Joker was using some poor bastard as a punching bag, hanging from his Wrists.

Joker's hands, specially his knuckles, are bloody by his beating upon this head sack wearing man, whom was bruised as all hell. Harley was mesmerised by the sight of Shirtless Joker, his Pale white skin and the tattoos around to mark infamous moments in his criminal carreer: The 2x2 inch tattoo upon his left shoulder of a bloody Superman insignia was his altenative duplicate's achieval of Driving the man of steel mad, the words " _ **why so serious?**_ " tattoo'd underneath the insignia, " _ **426-429**_ " and " _ **Never forget**_ " are written over his right shoulder in a very tiny tattoo while his last tattoo on his torso is his left pectoral is four tiny Red and Black diamonds that form a 1x1 Big diamond, a way to have Harley with him, " _ **978-1-4012-2245-1**_ " Written in Cursive just below the message that's below the diamonds which is: " _ **My Mad Love, Quinn**_ ". His body looked tough, like if he had done a lot of workouts in the gym, plenty of scar received in Arkham including a long scar done by one of Killer Croc's claws.

Harley: Pudding here's the book and like you said... Cats was snooping around. - _she said to him_ -

Joker: Right on time baby... - _he then looks at the man, he fixes his sweaty hair then socks the man on the jaw area causing the man to groan and blood to stain more of the sack_ -... Harley, Darling, have some fun with our guest while I get ready for the big party. - _he said with a bit of a smooth tone as he leaves, reading the book with a big smile in his face_ -

Harley: I'm way ahead of you Love... - _she gives the man a strong roundhouse kick to the ribs_ -... This is for all the times I had to fight off those bastards in the Arkham showers.

She gripped the sack and began vigorously punch the abdomen of the man, till she pulled off the hood and punched him right in the mouth, making his cough blood, the man was none other than Bruce Wayne from this alternative of Batman's dimension:

Harley: Your're so lucky we need you alive Bats... or should I say Bruce?, which one you prefer?... whatta know what, I could care... - _She backhanded him_ -... Less. - _she backhanded him again, before looking at his face while cupping his chin_ -

He stayed quiet as he had no way to escape, the magic Joker and Quinn used to capture him was too strong to break with raw physical strenght, he was bruised, his body covered in patches of blood and drippings of his vital body fluid, looking like a red skin demon without horns. [ **due to being tortured for a long time** ]

Harley: Nothing to say... typical.

Joker would return, wearing his custom Power Armor and the book on it, holstered upon the clown's hip, he handed Harley her hammer and he holstered his pistols on his legs while his knieves were hidden around his armor. his trademark smile spray painted to his helmet; he'll place the power armor aside and walk outside towards the villains, he straight out his hair then spoke:

Joker: Let's party... - _he softly said to himself_ -

The villains outside the building fired fireworks into the air telling that the party has begun; The Joker then opened the main door, walking into all out chaos as the villain army wrecked havoc all over Gotham city, the air was thick with the smoke, blood, fires and screams of civies as Joker's Army raized Gotham. The Clown Prince of Crime laughed at the destruction and Death. The Heroes where nowhere in sight and Gotham's Destruction was the first step; He pulled the book out and opened it, passing through the pages and reading a part where it says that " _ **Ut strenuus et initiaverit unio est modus, sex calidum maculis inanis columnæ esse**_ " at this point he somewhat understood this language, knowing what to do he grabbed a map and began pointing at especific spots in Gotham: **The Steel Mill** , **The Penitentiary of Arkham Island** , **The Ace Qumical Building** , **The Abandoned Amusement park** and two more locations at random; After saying " _ **Hic Est Cadunt**_ " the spots he touched glowed in his map and from the sky came an Infernal Purple and Dark energy that tore the sky above the spots Joker pointed, These areas began shaking, windows exploded and people were turned to dust.

Joker: - _Maniacal Laughter_ \- YES!... This party is going to top all parties!... PARTY LIKE ITS 1999!

From out of Nowhere a batarang hit Joker on the Shoulder, causing him to recoil, He looked at the roof of a neighboring building seeing another Batman and many allies: Catwoman, Robin, Nightwing, Harleen Quinzel { **Bandaged upon the abdomen** }, Supergirl, Superman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Green Arrow and Green Lantern.

Harley: The Guests of Honor are here, Show them our courtesy boys! - _The Villains began firing towards the Heroes of these dimension, they're outnumbered_ -

Green Lantern was creating a Force field the group to protect them from the gunfire:

Blue Beetle: We're outnumbered 12 to one!... - _widen eyes as he said that_ -

Green Arrow: Make 60 to one...

Batman: Spread out, Divide and Conquer!

Superman: Get them away from the city!

All the heroes retreated but simply to lure them away, divide and defeat as many villains as they could, all leaving to separate directions; drawing a giant wave of Villains from hundreds of dimensions away from the Joker's hideout, the Clown's plan was now in effect and time is of the essense.

Gotham was shaking violently like a magnitude nine earthquake, giant cracks began splitting the city apart and creating giant explosions throughout the streets; The Ocean water began falling through cracks in the floor below and around the amusement mile, Arkham Isle and the mainland. Upon Joker entering the town hall once more he quickly went to the far left end of the room and got his power armor some extra equipment, strapping himself in and putting on his helmet as well placing the book on the little book sheath that was made to his left hip side.

Joker: Godly power, here I come...

* * *

 **BACK IN THE TERRARIAN DIMENSION-**

The alternate version of Marcus, was sitting down on a big box of ammo with his helmet at his feet, his gun was beside his left leg leaning on the container; He was looking at Origin Marcus with a zero emotion in his eyes, he waited for the real marcus to say something:

Marcus Fenix: Who or What are you?... an copy of me from some other dimension?

K1: I Herald from the Chi-3 parallel dimension where the COG betrayed us, All of Delta, hunted us down like dogs... - _he said as he stood up and looked at the crater from their bombing of the Terrarian Hero's fort_ -... After Jacinto, Prescott branded us as Terrorists and shot to kill upon sight orders were given; For three years we hid, losing everyone of Delta, Even Anya, Cole and myself where the last ones...

Marcus: Anya... - _he said looking down just for a moment_ -

K1: When they found us, we fought till the very end, Cole took as many as he could before he also fell... Me, I had the fortune to be choosen by Lord Dreyfuss to serve in his army thanks to my resilience and combat skills... Then as time moved on, I was promoted to K120. - _He looked at his comrades and put on his helmet_ -... This is my family now.

Samus: Okay enough of your little story, what do you plan to do? - _he said angry but too angry_ -

K1: My Objective is completed, now I return to base and await our next assignment. - _he and the rest began gathering their items and tools_ -

Samus: What about this Dimension?

K1: It will be snuffed out, too many relics that will assist our enemies and the biggest problem is that most of the relics here can be duplicated, so this dimension must be destroyed... - _looks at the rest of the champions_ -...Take what may help and leave, Our Commanding officers are destroying this dimension as we speak.

Before anyone could say anything a portal opened and from it emerged a giant man, twice as tall as most of the beings in the room; He wore a solid dark and heavy set of Armada armor, on his shoulder hanged a giant maul looking like Shao Kahn's but reforged to be much heavier and to posses a axe blade on the rear end of the maul. Hanging from a huge strap was a what appeared to be a dual barrel/chamber Light machine gun with rotating gatling barrels, it was an strangely satisfying weapon to see as it could be powerful, presumed, enough to take over a small city.

The Soldiers bowed their heads with their fists upon their chests in a 45 degree angle towards the left shoulder, The behemoth wore a helmet strikingly familiar to Sauron's with the top of the helmet having in disrespectful terms, a broom; But to make it easier for our viewers, his helmet was mashup between Sauron's helmet, A Roman Gallic Helmet and Corvo Attano's mask.

A004-II: **At ease...** - _this was not a human but somthing else, this sounded as Sauron if he had a demonic type voice_ , _upon his command, the soldier's stood in a calm stance_ -... **Return to your Platoon's Commanding officer at Once, Move now!...** - _they quickly nodded and in a very diciplined fashion took off into the portal_ -... **You, all of you... The Chaosbringer sends his regards and appreciation for your colaboration in this emdeavor.** - _he tosses them a gold coin with the Smash Tournament_ _insignia to Samus, which she catches_ -

Samus/Marcus/Saint Leader: Collaboration? - _they all asked at once_ -

A004-II: **Yes, by your defiance towards the Darkbringer's forces and The Clown's Legion, You've have allowed us to retrieve Relics of unprecedented power and snuff out it's source, as we speak this dimension is crumbling and within it, all artifacts and their creators shall die with it... May our paths not cross again, Champions of the Light or Chaos shall dwindle your light.** - _if anyone ever watched "Dragonball Z" one could say his voice sounds like a deeper and more evil version of Shenron_ -

As he left through the portal, the floor underneath the portal cracked as it closed, Leaving our champions in a state of dumbfondedness, The Saint turns to see the crater and notices that the sky is turning black due to literal cracks in time and space which spewed white flames, scorching the land:

Saint Leader: We need to go now! - _he uses the portal opening tool, then leaps in as the other champions leap through, the meteor summoning sword falls off the Hero's holster, staying and ultimately destroyed along with its dimension_ -

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE ARTIC, FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE-**

After searching All over the planet, Eobard Thawne and two alternate versions of himself check out Superman's fortress of solitude for the 11th time, this time one of the Reverse-Flashes was struck across the jaw with a Shield in mid-sprint, sending this version of Reverse Flash violently crashing to the ground and into an Ice wall.

Zoom and the 2nd Reverse flash went towards him, seeing that he's dead, a broken neck caused by the sheer impact; Wonder Woman stood their with a full set of Demigoddess armor and her sword/and shield.

Wonder Woman: It was a matter of time before Joker's goons found me but you will return to your master in pieces.

Zoom: You'll die where you stand!

He and the 2nd Reverse Flash ran at her, Zoom dodged the attack that killed his duplicate then nailed Wonder Woman with a barrage of heavy and blurry strikes before sidestepping, Reverse flash attacking her from behind but nearly decapitated yet this allowed Zoom to swat the sword out of her hand and toss it near the Phantom Zone's portal then a quick follow up which was a nasty boot to her chest then her face; she kicked up then delivered a nice three hit attack which knocked a few teeth out of Zoom then she made a run for the sword only to be tackled into the Phantom Zone by the reverse flash causing them to hang above the abyss as Wonder Woman grabbed her sword, plunged it to the ground and used it to hold on to the firm ground... Reverse Flash drove his hand into her throusers looking for something as she squirmed trying to make him let go:

Wonder Woman: Get your hand out of there you vile criminal!... - _she yelled_ -

Reverse Flash: Don't flatter yourself... - _he pulled something out_ -... I only wanted this!

She felt something cold and sharp punture her lower back multiple times in a relentless attack, he had taken the dagger she stole from Bruce and now she was been stabbed over and over by it... so she knew that if that dagger fell in the hands of the joker, no one would be able to stop it so she let go of the sword and fell to the void; or so she though before seeing Zoom hold her hand, saving her... reverse flash threw the dagger which Zoom catched it:

Zoom: Joker would be pleased...

Reverse Flash: Help me up!

Zoom: About that, I would be Joker's only Speedster, so your services would no longer needed... don't worry, i'll kill Barry for the both of us...

He let go causing the reverse flash and Wonder Woman to fall to the phantom zone, as Reverse Flash screamed "You Bastard!" as he fell, never to be seen again. Zoom closed the portal and dashed away from the fortress towards his master's hideout.

* * *

 **IN THE NEXUS'S CITADEL-**

Archon had been quite distant to Bayonetta since his Will explosion last night, What his master had asked of him was important to say the least yet it was to be kept a secret or his identity as an **Officer of the Dreaded Armada** could be revealed; He was equally distant to the Doomslayer, he knew of the man's superhuman/supernatural power and awareness which if found out now, would lead to his newest objective's failure.

The Ancient man looks out the Citadel's door towards the Giant Hourglass machine that controls the immortality field within the Nexus and stops the aging on its residents but also allows the champions to travel across the Void to enter other dimensions without dying; " _ **Sicarus Vado**_ " was spoken in the confines of his mind and in a blink of an eye he arrived at the machine, this was the " _Assassin's rush_ " spell which was quite handy in situations like this. he approached the machine's maintenance tunnels and saw the streams of glowing pulsating blue fluid, he sensed that within the fluid was a high concentration of Mana and Magicka that gaved this mysterious liquid an odd glow. As he took the old stairs down he realized that the entire power room of the Teletransportation Matrix was flooded with the liquid, which made him feel his magic affinity stronger the longer he walked on the previously mentioned fluid.

Among the Magic enhanced fluid was three curious looking skeletons: A Big skeleton of what could be described as a humanoid bear with a tattered, waterdamaged gray backpack which had the skeletal remains of a bird and finally the third was a badly eroded skeleton of an ancient knight; the knight was missing its bottom jaw and had big dull teeth as well clutching in its hands was a big long sword that possesed a big ruby at the beginning of the blade, his armor was made solid gold and it glowed brightly, a possible effect due to long exposure to the Fluid, which by the way was about an inch above the cold stone floor.

Archon: May the gods had given you a warm welcome... - _He presses his index and middle finger on the forehead of the knight skeleton, a flash of memories belonging to the knight reveal its identity_ -... Sir Dan Fortesque, rest in eternal peace.

After that he kept walking through the flooded corriders till he found a sign that lead to a stairwell that went down but to Archon's suprise it was flooded completely, all ten steps sumerged in the fluid; After putting on the physical shield spell he swam down the flooded stairwell till he reached a big circular room with a lot of large vats and pipes connected to a cooling chamber that was linked to the Hourglass Matrix via cables and a huge generator directly connected to the Cooling chamber. After surfacing he climbed a area that was semi flooded that lead to a series of scaffoldings with tools, parts and big barrels that had an incredible pressence of magicka/mana.

Archon: The Heart of the Teletransporter... - _he said to himself softly as he looked at the ancient language written all over the exterior of the generator_ -

He noticed that the generator was suppose to be encased within a thick shell made of a magic nulling metal that has Symbols from the book of light carved into it; he deduced that the machine was not completed or was in the middle of repairs or it could have been decaying. either way he saw that from the generator and specially from the port that connects the Matrix to the Heart, the fluid was every so often spurting out about two to three gallons in random time intervals. he saw to his left a skeleton clutching a scroll and a bottle of red glowing liquid ressembling a health potion; after taking the document he realized that it was he recipe for the fluid that ran into the heart, called " **Dimentirium Fuel** ".

The ingredients where rare and hard to find considering that they belong in different dimensions: **White Balverine Bone Marrow** , **Nuka Cola Quantum** , **Frost Salts** , **Luminite dust** , **Soul Dust** , **Bavarium** , **Divinium [E115]** and **Promethium**. As he was inspecting the recipe the machine lit up and did a loud siren sound, the symbols on the engine's protective shell began glowing and more fluid gushed out from the machine as steam and smoke that smelled as ammonia, This was enough for Archon to start retreating; He felt something coming so he jumped out of the way, luckily his hunch was right as the engine began firing powerful whips, as rapid impacting super charged bolts of lightning.

He ran back the same way he came and dodged the streaks of lightning as he escaped the maintenance area, the blue fluid glowed as the machine began activating which now turned the magic enhancing fluid into a magic adsorbing fluid that was draining Archon of mana; he leaped over to the area with the skeletons then quickly used " _Assassin's rush_ " to avoid being electrocuted by the Matrix's burst of energy; he landed outside only to see the Matrix lit up and the teleporter opened up revealing the heroes from the Terraria expedition, one of them was a man wearing what looked like an armor made from the sun, said man fell to his knees, sobbing about a weapon that he lost.

Archon used his Assassin's Rush spell to the Citadel, then quickly enter but left a glowing blue footprint on the stairs...

Bayonetta: Archon, I'm heading to assist on a mission... Don't break the book till i'm here, alright? - _she said with a hint of joking_ -

Archon: I'll try not to but if I do, I'll try to have you around to witness it as well.

She smiled then left, heading to the portal area. Archon picked up his journal then wrote down his findings in the Heart of The Teletransporter in the backwards version of "God's Tongue", the language spoken in the book of light to avoid anyone from learning his true intentions: " ** _Sibon a solli tua itu essop lev, ideal retivarg rutediv tiubirtsid subitimof te mecirtam silucarbmu ni lihin mainouq sidroc senoitatigoc..._** ". After writting the report, he put the book into his snatchel and continued his work with the book but before he did, he wrote a letter to another agent of the Armada before he passed some of his Will to the parchment then burned it using blue flames: the letter said: " _ **Zeymah daal wah krif ol kein bo ahrk fin suleyk ko un zii fen meyz fin grah ko un krongrah... Zu'u Archon laan hin tuz, hin Thu'um ahrk hin krif rii med wuth bok**_ " afterwards he uses his power to send the Black smoke through a portal.

Archon: " **If anyone can assist me now, it must be the members of my team...** " -he though as he stared at the black and intricately decorated with silver book, in the center underneath the title was an insignia of a Dragon clutching sword and around it was five sillouettes with their own swords like if they were going to battle the dragon. The title was: " **The Last Dragonborn** ".

* * *

 **YOSHI'S ISLAND-**

Since Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Princess Peach's departure of their dimension due to the Interdimensional war, The Inhabitants of the Bowser Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom as well other nearby kingdoms have been battling against the shadows or Joker's minions; The Yoshis have been isolated and defended by most of the stragglers that drift ashore from the recent aquatic warfare happening against The Joker's minions by Bowser's armies and Dededee's remmaning armies.

The last time that the Two villain's armies had seen eye to eye was in the Last Smash Tournament where they held the piece in the cities when the last smash tournament turned to a fight for suvival when Crazy hand and Master Hand attacked the Contestants and were eventually turned to the Strange Master Core; But now they defend Yoshi Island from the Shadowy and Joker's minions. Aside from that, they where being assisted by the One and Only Shovel Knight and Black Knight [ **Alternate Dimension** ], both of them are doing there best till their reinforcements arrived.

Shovel Knight: That's a lot of shadows... - _he said as he looked towards the giant hole in the sky were shadows were raining down from and reaching the shoreline_ -

Black Knight: Bah!... Nothing but weak "fighters" that try to test themselves against a true opponent! - _he said as he pulled his shovel blade from the ground_ -

The two knights fought hard against the Shadows that reached the shore of the Yoshis' island, decapitations and Deep thrusts into their ghostly chests kept the shadows from getting too far into the island, it was a bit comedic for Black Knight to slay these abominations only for them to "Puff" into a dark sludge that was adsorbed by the sand which turned it into a dark, burnt like color; Luckily for the two knights, the Yoshis began launching giant, 200 pound eggs from the hill behind them down towards the shore, both avoided them as the eggs flattened the shadows and the new members of this scuffle, the Shadow Clones.

The clones began falling to the shovel blades, while the clean sand now was stained by the residue of the dead shadows and the knights blades began getting a nice dark paint job; Shovel Knight was never one to boast but this was not the case for his comrade, Black Knight, whom was keeping track of both their kills and he was grinning as the numbers said that he was the deadliest warrior among the two; Due to his confidence he charged in and began two eradicate shadows as they spewed out of their portals, till one of the clones that came out was an enormous machine with a drill in where its hand should be, this creature reminded him of Treasure Knight as the Diving Suits looked similar, aside from the steam and drill/and other weapons.

The Clone tried crushing the knight with its enourmous boot before trying to impale Black Knight with its drill after said knight rolled away from the stomp; Black Knight stood up and battled the Behemoth in a Tank like diving suit, while Shovel Knight continued to slice up the shadows and orcish shadow clones that spewed out from the portal. the fight between the creature known on its dimension as a "Big Daddy" was truly a worthy battle in the eyes of Black Knight, for now at least.

Black Knight: Treasure Knight, you really let yourself go... - _he joked, referencing his old ally **Treasure Knight**_ -

The Big Daddy pushed back Black Knight enough he tripped on a rock and lost his shovel as the Big Daddy went the fatal strike, Black closed his eyes only to not feel anything, when he opened his eyes he realized that the one standing in front of him is not a Big Daddy but a rather unamused **Polar Knight**.

Polar Knight: A warrior does not let death come to him, He'll go to it and show it who's boss! - _one of the few times Black Knight has heard Polar Knight speak_ -

Black Knight: Why and how are you here?!

Polar Knight: Redemption...

Black Knight stood up and picked up his shovel then stood next to Polar Knight, noticing that the Big Daddy was missing its legs and it was sinking into the water, next to Polar Knight was the rest of the Order of No Quarter: **Treasure Knight** , **Plague Knight** , **King Knight** , **Specter Knight** , **Tinker Knight** , **Mole Knight** and **Propeller Knight**. The Knights now reunited continue to defend Yoshi's Island, from the shadowy assault by Ramtuz for as long as they can.

* * *

 **IN THE NEXUS BARRACKS, NEAR THE KITCHEN AREA-**

Johnny and Hana were currently talking, Hana was actually trying to teach Gat about her Native language of Korean, while the other people that where in the infirmary are healed and socializing while they could fully recover like Princess Zelda, who is a bit more friendly than before as she's fully healed from her injuries by Bowser; She's trying chear everyone up, including those who where a bit more wounded like Sonya Blade who had been stabbed by a shadow version of Herself back in her dimension, when Ramtus attacked Blaze's Pyramid and Possesed Shao Kahn.

Her Origin-self was currently in her own dimension fighting off Ramtuz's forces but aside from that Sonya has been alright thanks to her dimension's Johnny Cage. Back with the Princess of Hyrule, who is currently walking past a group of men who were arguing about what gun could be better to shot an Apple out of the air, as she kept going she went by an Alternate version of Widowmaker or in this case Amélie Lacroix, who was talking to another of the overwatch suvivors: Genji or their dimension, Sparrow.

Amélie: They look like a _beau couple_ , don't you think Genji? - _She asked with her French accent_ -

Genji: I don't trust that Johnny Gat, he reeks of death. - _he said while sharpening his Katana_ -

Zelda kept going till she sat down within her tent, looking towards the Matrix which she swears it was shooting electric bolts towards the building where the machine stood, more than usual which was strange on its own; The Hourglass was actually cracked and the electric bolts of Magic energy were spewing out. she was almost completely sure that the Matrix was cracking more and more as the teleporter was used, so after she had a drink of water, stood up and headed to the Matrix to talk to Isaac Clark about this concern.

* * *

 **THE WITCHER GERALD'S ESTATE: CORVO BIANCO, TOUSSAINT-**

In the Witcher's dimension, Geralt of Rivia was currently taking a bath while Yennefer was reading a book by her balcony, Dandelion was riding his horse towards the State when from the sky a loud boom cause the horse to be spooked, causing the man to fall to the ground and the horse to run from the hills; Yennefer looked up and a twinge of fear ran up her spine as the Naglfar, the Ship of the Wild Hunt arrived but it covered in a dark black and purple mist and it was currently on fire as well it was heading strainght to the valley in front of Corvo Bianco.

Within what took Geralt to get his gear, the Naglfar crashed down and a battle began from the remmants of the ship, what looked like a army of Wild Hunt soldiers against living shadows, corrupted shadows and many of Shadow Clones of the Uruk-Hai.

Geralt: What the Hell is going on? - _he said with his emotionless way to speak_ -

Yennefer: The Wild Hunt is back...

The Sorceress and the Witcher ran towards the battle, imediately realising that the shadows weren't on their side both attacked and retreated as the overwhelming numbers seemed to insane to fight, the Wild Hunt strangely were not attacking Geralt and even more strange was that they fought like Geralt: Dual Swords and the Witcher Signs included.

Yennefer: Is it me or the Hunt fight like you?

Geralt: We'll figure it out when we return!

Dandelion: Don't forget me!

The trio quickly took the worker of the Estate in for shelter, Afterwards they barricaded the door, Dandelion looking out the window which lead to him hearing the hunt speak making him jump back in weird excitement and disbelief, quickly getting Gerald's attention:

Geralt: Dandelion what is it?

Dandelion: The Hunt... they ain't here to fight us, they are here to defend us!

Geralt: What are you talking about?

Imediately Geralt saw a Wild Hunt soldier slice a Shadow in two as it tried to enter the estate via a window, he heard something he was not expecting to hear from the Wild Hunt: In their Elven Tongue they said something around the lines of "Protect King Geralt and Queen Yennefer!"

* * *

 **MIDDLE-EARTH, WITHIN MODOR-**

As Geralt in his dimension, Talion or as the Orcs know him The Gravewalker was currently dealing with a Giant problem: A huge Stone monster was crushing Orcs with an Equally large Maul, the creature seemed like a stone statue with three giant blue gems on its shoulders and head respectfully; Men in Golden Armor and angelic wings fought against the orcs while also dealing with disgusting, vile and evil creatures that Talion called demons due to their Evil apperance and violence in battle.

Talion: Has the Gates to the Underworld opened upon us?! - _he yelled in a startled manner_ -

Celebrimbor: Then we'll send as many back as we can!

From the Chaos, A Pale Hooded figure wielding a Giant scythe came riding upon a Pale Horse who souls of the dammed made it glow green, its rider leaped into battle splitting the giant scythe into two and slicing and hacking all who stood in his way nay be Orc, Angel or Demon; As his Horse, Despair, was sent back to where it once came, the figure identified as The Pale Horseman, Death, slew all in his way only matched in current kills by Talion who found the demons bigger in size than orcs but still as easy to slay as the Uruk captains, something he was fully capable of doing. From the Giant rift in the middle of the air came shadows as well, battling everything that has a heartbeat, Spewing by the dozens... this battle would become more chaotic when the incoming Uruk, follower of the Bright Lord join this battle upon Nurn's blood heavy soil.

* * *

 **TAMRIEL, SKYRIM-**

Upon Whiterun a giant crater roared as Hundreds upon Hundreds of Insect like creatures came and began tearing everything they found apart, The Zerg was their names and they were more than a match for the sword wielding, arrow shooting people of Whiterun; The Companions where evacuating people with help from The Last Dragonborn, An Orc called Khyber, he along side four other alternative versions of The Last Dragonborn where slaying as many as Zerg as they could right before they all perished; Luckily or unforturnately however one sees it, the Dragonborn fell through a rift that closed as they all were swallowed by it... falling to only the Gods know...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
